Tatiana
by musicgal3
Summary: A new cat has wandered into the junkyard hoping to be accepted into the Jellicle tribe. Being rather shy and of a mysterious background, the Jellicles find her an object of intrigue. And some cats are more taken with her than others...
1. Tatiana

**Tatiana  
**

**CHAPTER 1: Tatiana**

Tatiana wandered into the junkyard. This was the third time she had passed it, and finally she had given into her curiosity. No, curiosity wasn't quite the right word (Tatiana was not, by nature, an overly curious cat). Perhaps interest was a better word. Yes, that was it – interest. Tatiana sniffed the air. More cats. Maybe this was where some more cats made their home! Her interest was steadily building. Seeing no other cat about, however, she ventured further into the yard.

Tatiana was a black cat with patches of white and bronze all over her body and she had a bronze chest. Her left front and right hind paws were white and her left hind paw was bronze. Her right front paw was black. Her tail was black and bronze, almost stripy, and she had a rather unusual marking on her lower back – this was a bronze crescent, and there was a white spot near it. Her face was most striking. It was black on the left side and white on the right with a perfect line of symmetry down her nose. The black section went off to the side at the corner of her mouth, which meant that the majority of her face was white. Her left ear (the black one) had a bronze tip. Out of this striking face peered two large, soft eyes of dark brown. Tatiana, who was one year and four months old, wore a black collar around her neck. This collar had silver, diamond-shaped studs and a loveheart-shaped metal tag with the name 'Bella' etched into it.

"Meow…"

Tatiana turned her head quickly. To her surprise, she saw a small kitten of light colouring.

The kitten edged a bit closer. "Meow…"

Tatiana kept her distance warily. Her stance resembled that of a statue.

"Hi," said the kitten with a bright, friendly smile. "I'm Etcetera. What's your name?"

Rather taken aback at the somewhat abrupt introduction, Tatiana stepped away slightly. "Hello," she returned shyly. "I'm Tatiana."

"Oooh, that's a pretty name!" Etcetera extended her paw slightly. "I think you're pretty as well."

Tatiana could not help but do the feline equivalent of a human blush. "Thanks," she managed to get out of her now-constricted throat.

Another cat suddenly appeared on the other side of Tatiana. This one was a black-and white-tom.

Etcetera bounced up to him excitedly. "It's okay, Lonz, she's new. Her name's Tatiana."

Alonzo looked the new queen up and down appreciatively. "Welcome," he said, extending his paw. "I'm Alonzo."

"Oh, hi, thanks," Tatiana squeaked. "Ummm…are you part of some sort of a tribe or something?"

"Most certainly. We are Jellicle Cats."

Tatiana noticed the way this tom was looking at her, and was immediately on her guard. "Oh. Are you like the leader?"

Alonzo chuckled softly. "Not quite. Old Deuteronomy is our leader."

"Is he here? I mean, I suppose I would have to see him if I wanted to… You see, I'm searching for a tribe to join, and…well…this looks like a pretty nice place, and…" Tatiana stopped, looking confused.

Alonzo understood. "No, Old Deuteronomy isn't around at the moment. In fact, he hardly ever comes here. He has his own humans, you see," Alonzo explained. "However, my cousin, Munkustrap, is here. He's the second-in-command." _Quite cute…_ thought Alonzo to himself.

"Well, can I speak to him, then?"

"Sure. I don't know where he is at the moment, though."

Tatiana noticed another cat approaching them. "Who is that?" she asked, nodding towards the tall, silver and black tabby tom. _Wow,_ she thought to herself. _He is _hand_some…_

The other two cats turned.

"Oh, that's Munkustrap now," Alonzo said.

Tatiana purred quietly, then, realizing what she had done, crossed her claws, hoping that her purr had been inaudible.

Alonzo raised his paw in greeting to his cousin. This, Munkustrap returned.

When he neared, Munkustrap looked at Tatiana curiously, his head cocked to the side. "Hello. I'm Munkustrap, the second-in-command of the Jellicle Tribe. And who might you be?"

After collecting her thoughts, Tatiana smiled shyly. "I'm Tatiana. I was wondering…er…if it would, uh, be possible for me to, er, join your tribe…?"

Munkustrap smiled. It was a gorgeous smile. It was the type that just melts a young queen's heart. "Well," he said, "that's up to Old Deuteronomy. I'll see if he can come down tomorrow. But I can't see that there would be any problem."

"Oh, thankyou," Tatiana said gratefully.

"'EY!"

Tatiana jumped at this loud shriek.

"IT'S A NEW CAT!" An orange-, black- and white-striped adolescent queen came bouncing over to the group. "'Oi," she said to Tatiana in a funny accent which Tatiana assumed to be the type that humans call Cock's Knee. Tatiana thought that people who spoke with this accent _did_ sound rather like chickens. It was kind of cool, though. "Oi'm Rumpelteazer. What's yer noime? Are you joinin' our troibe? 'Ow did ya foind us? JERRIE!"

At this strange cat's announcement that Tatiana was a 'new cat', Tatiana resisted the urge to say, "Actually, I'm an old cat." Instead, she just answered Rumpelteazer's rather hurried questions accordingly. "Hello, I'm Tatiana, yes, I would like to join your tribe and I just happened to stumble across this…junkyard." She was about to ask who Jerrie was, when a tom with the same, albeit heavier, markings as Rumpelteazer bowled up. Tatiana decided that they must be twins.

"So it is!" The tom grinned at the newcomer. "Oi didn't quoite catch yer noime. Oh, Oi'm Mungojerrie." This cat had the same accent as his sister.

"Uh, I'm Tatiana…" This was one cute cat. No, he wasn't cute…he was _hot_. Yes, that was the word. Tatiana shivered slightly. Hot and handsome in one tribe in one day? Surely not. But, yes, it was.

_Such a lovely noime,_ Mungojerrie thought._ Beautiful oiyes, a rather stroikin' appearance. _Aloud, Mungojerrie addressed himself to Munkustrap. "So is she joinin'?"

Munkustrap looked at him, hiding a grin. "You know the procedure…"

"Oh, roight." Mungojerrie looked back to Tatiana. "Well, Oi 'ope it orll goes well."

Tatiana was a bit confused about his meaning, but didn't say anything.

Etcetera was bouncing up and down once more. "So can she stay the night?"

Munkustrap smiled. "I suppose she must."

Tatiana returned his smile gratefully. "Thankyou very much."

Etcetera grabbed Tatiana's paw, startling the poor queen. (Tatiana wasn't used to other cats touching her.) "Can I show you around? Can I? Please?" Etcetera opened her eyes pleadingly as if she needed permission from Tatiana.

"Um, yes, okay, I would like that."

Rumpelteazer immediately grabbed Tatiana's free paw. "Yes, let's go!"

The two bubbly queens fairly pulled Tatiana towards the centre of the junkyard. Tatiana hazarded a quick glance behind. First, she noticed Alonzo and Munkustrap chuckling at the scene unfolding before them, and then she realized that Mungojerrie was tagging along behind the queens.

"Let's see…who's here at the moment…?" Etcetera looked around thoughtfully.

"Well," Rumpelteazer began unhelpfully, "there's a toiyre over there, a poipe, a 'uman travel thin'" – Rumpelteazer pointed to an old car – "some chairs 'n' an oven."

Etcetera playfully glowered at her.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang.

Rumpelteazer took no heed and shrugged. "Well, ya soid we were gonna show 'er 'round…"

Tatiana bit back a chuckle.

"Yes, but I meant introduce her to –"

"MACAVITY!"

"Macavity?" Rumpelteazer suggested. "Woit…Macavity?!"

There was a lightning-fast movement past the small group.

"Macavity?" Tatiana asked, confused.

"Evil cat," Rumpelteazer said quickly by way of explanation.

"Right…" Tatiana was still slightly confused. She peered at the queen peeking out from behind Munkustrap's leg. She was a rather attractive-looking queen of black and gold.

"And that's Demeter."

A loud giggle came from nearby. A black ear was momentarily visible from behind a box. Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer and Etcetera obviously realized what was going on, as the three of them began giggling also.

Demeter looked confused for a moment, and then she also figured out what was happening. "MISTOFFELEES!"

The black ear poked out from behind the box again, then became a face, and gradually morphed into a whole body.

"'N' that," said Rumpelteazer between fits of giggles, "is Mr. Mistoffelees. But we jes' call 'im Misto."

Noticing Tatiana's extremely perplexed expression, Mungojerrie hastened to explain the situation. "Misto is a magical cat."

"Oh…" Tatiana's brow cleared.

"Yeah. 'E's evidently bin practisin'."

"Okay, Mistoffelees, what did you do?" demanded Demeter.

"Made an empty drum-thing fall." Mistoffelees looked sheepish…and rather cute in a young-tom-ish sort of way. "Sorry, Demeter, it was only a joke."

Demeter growled, at which Mistoffelees scampered away.

"'Ey, Misto, git back 'ere!" Rumpelteazer yelled. She shook her head when Mistoffelees did not return. "Looks loike we'll 'ave ta foind 'im ourselves."

Rumpelteazer and Etcetera dragged Tatiana around a corner of a pile of rubbish and stopped just outside a rather large, bottomless half-bucket.

"Hey, Misto!" Etcetera yelled. "Where are you? We have someone we want you to meet!"

"Come in," came Mistoffelee's voice. Tatiana presumed that this half-bucket was the magical tom's home.

The four went into the bucket. Rumpelteazer peered into the darkness of rubbish. "Misto?"

"Yes?" The voice was behind them.

The four cats jumped and turned around. No-one was there.

"Are you looking for me?" The voice was in front again. This time, however, a pair of green eyes shone out of the darkness.

"Oh, Misto, I wish you wouldn't do that!" Etcetera squealed.

Mistoffelees shrugged and stepped forward.

Tatiana watched, amazed, as his green eyes turned to black.

"Sorry, but a learning tom has to practise sometime."

"Yeah, I know, and I love your magical abilities," Etcetera said, "but can you not practise them when people are trying to _talk_ to you?"

"Sorry," Mistoffelees said sheepishly, "bad habit. What did you want to tell me?"

"I want you to meet Tatiana," said Etcetera, grinning again.

Mistoffelees looked at the newcomer and smiled. "Welcome to –"

Again, Rumpelteazer broke in, jumping up and down impatiently. "She's a new cat."

Tatiana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _I'm not new, I'm just a stranger to these parts,_ she thought to herself, gritting her teeth.

"As I was saying, welcome to the Jellicle Junkyard."

Tatiana found herself smiling shyly once more. "Thanks."

"Okay, let's go and find some more cats to introduce you to," Etcetera said to Tatiana amiably. "Are you coming, Misto?"

"Yeah, okay," Mistoffelees said agreeably.

The group of five wandered out of Mistoffelees' home and into the sunlight.

"So exactly what role does that Alonzo dude play in the tribe?" Tatiana asked.

"Oh, he's our sort of protector," Etcetera piped up. "Now, who next…? Hey," she said to Rumpelteazer in what she considered to be a momentary flash of brilliance of the mind, "maybe we should go and wake up the guys?"

Rumpelteazer nodded readily at the suggestion. "Yeah, good oidea."

"Ummm…I'm not sure if –" But Tatiana's words were lost on them, for the other queens had already started pulling her towards a stack of seemingly-empty cartons. By now, Tatiana was becoming more and more embarrassed and self-conscious. As if she wasn't self-conscious enough already, what with being new to the junkyard and all.

Mistoffelees was scampering ahead, just waiting to play a trick on 'the guys'. Tatiana looked back at Mungojerrie, almost pleading to him for help with her eyes. Mungojerrie smiled and shrugged. It was evident to Tatiana that he couldn't really do anything to help her – it appeared that these two queens did this all the time and nothing could stop their excited little minds or bodies from doing what they wanted.

"'EY!"

_Guess who,_ Tatiana thought. _Rumpelteazer sure likes yelling._

"What." It wasn't a question.

"'Ey, Tumble, git the other toms up. We want ya ta meet someone."

The cat stood from inside his carton. "But I was having a peaceful dream," snapped the tom grumpily. Nevertheless, he dived back into the carton and appeared a moment later with three other toms at his sides.

"This," said Rumpelteazer, "is Tatiana. Tats," – apparently, Tatiana now had a new nickname – "Admetus, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Plato."

"Hi," squeaked Tatiana, trying not to let nerves get the better of her.

"Hi," returned the four toms in chorus.

Tatiana noticed that all four of them were looking at her in the same manner as Alonzo had been. Again, she became wary.

Mungojerrie noticed her stiffen and wondered the reason. And then he noticed it. He found it rather interesting that a queen so striking as Tatiana didn't like it when toms took noticeable interest in her. Feeling it would prove to be rather difficult, he nevertheless made a mental note to try never to look at her as these toms were.

Mungojerrie glowered at the other four toms. Surely they would have noticed Tatiana's reaction and tried not to look at her in that fashion? Mungojerrie didn't think it was very polite to make a stranger feel highly uncomfortable and not do anything to make her less so…especially when the stranger happened to be a queen. Mungojerrie actually felt quite indignant on this point on Tatiana's behalf. "Moiybe we should see if we can foind the other kittens," suggested Mungojerrie tactfully.

"Good idea," Etcetera agreed, unable to keep still. Tatiana thought that Etcetera and Rumpelteazer must have been in a permanent state of excitement. "Come on," Etcetera added, jerking her cute head in some random direction.

The group ambled off in that very same direction and talked amiably as they searched for more cats to whom they could introduce Tatiana. Before they could get very far, however, a loud cry came from the toms the group had just left behind. "MISTO!"

Mistoffelees giggled and nimbly skipped ahead of the group.

After wandering around for a bit without meeting any other Jellicles, the group sat down on a rare tuft of soft, green grass and soaked up the warm morning sun.

"So," began Mistoffelees conversationally, "I take it you're hoping to become a Jellicle?"

Tatiana nodded. "Yes, but I don't…" Tatiana broke off suddenly.

The group waited for her to finish her sentence, but the ending didn't come.

Mistoffelees' curiosity got the better of him. "You don't what?"

"Oh, nothing…" Tatiana mumbled.

"No, come on, tell us," Mistoffelees persisted. "Maybe we can help you if there's a problem or something."

"Oh, all I was going to say was that I don't know if I'll be accepted into the Jellicle Tribe, that's all." Tatiana shrugged as if it was of little importance.

"Whaddya mean?" Mungojerrie demanded sharply. Realizing, at Tatiana's startled glance, how he had spoken, he softened his voice a little. "Oi mean, what moikes ya think that?"

Tatiana shrugged.

"Of course yer gonna be nervous, but Oi'm sure orll will be foine. Ya 'ave no reason ta be worried."

"Actually, I think I do," said Tatiana miserably. Seeing the confused expressions on the faces of her new friends, she decided she had better explain herself. "It's just that I've heard you have terpsichorean powers."

Rumpelteazer shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, I…I don't have them." Tatiana spoke so softly that it was difficult for the other felines to hear her.

"Oh...that could be a bit of a problem…" Mungojerrie said before he realized how much hope the sentence lacked.

"Yes, I thought as much," said Tatiana, looking down at the ground.

"We can get around it," Mistoffelees piped up with sudden certainty.

"Oh? We can?" Mungojerrie asked.

"Yes," Mistoffelees replied, looking at Mungojerrie pointedly, "we can. Easily."

Tatiana, her eyebrow raised, looked uncertain and rather doubtful, but she was, at the same time, surprised at the magical cat's sudden announcement. "How?"

"Just don't tell Old Deuteronomy when he interviews you."

"But doesn't he ask?"

"Not usually. And if he does, just tell him you do. It's not his habit to make you show him." Mistoffelees grinned cheekily. "See?"

"Do you think it will work?" Tatiana bit her lip.

"Do you doubt me?" Mistoffelees pretended to look hurt.

"I meant –"

Mungojerrie interrupted her with a chuckle. He had been thinking about Mistoffelees' idea. "When ya put it loike that, Misto, it's bound ta work. Oi don't see 'ow it _can't_ not work."

"Really?" Tatiana turned her huge, liquid brown eyes to him, then back to Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees nodded. "Sure, it will work."

"But that's for the interview," Tatiana pointed out. "How do I get around living the rest of my life as a Jellicle who can't dance? – presuming I am accepted."

"That," said Mistoffelees, "is even simpler. I shall teach you how to dance!"

"You will?!" exclaimed Tatiana excitedly.

"Sure." Mistoffelees nodded. "Why not?"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure!"

"Oh, wow, thankyou, Misto!" Tatiana, who was not normally one for making displays of herself in front of _any _cat, let alone strangers, excitedly threw her arms around Mistoffelees. Then, remembering herself, she stood back and, again, did the feline equivalent of a human blush.

Mistoffelees chuckled at her reaction, and the other three cats grinned also.

"Well, now that you've got to the 'uggin' stage, do we get 'ugs too?" Mungojerrie asked to break the ice. He grinned and held out his arms, waiting for Tatiana to step into them; hoping she would.

Tatiana smiled. "Yes, of course." She stepped into Mungojerrie's open arms. After giving him a hug, she did the same to Rumpelteazer and Etcetera.

Mungojerrie found that he rather enjoyed holding this beautiful, young queen, and wished it didn't have to have been over quite so soon. He kept grinning at her. "Welcome, friend."

"Welcome," echoed the other three cats.


	2. Bed Hunting

**CHAPTER 2: Bed-Hunting**

A tall, slim, brown Abyssinian queen was walking gracefully along the edge of a pile of junk when she noticed a small group of other cats gathered on the ground nearby. Thinking she spied an unfamiliar feline, she decided to go and find out what was happening. As she neared the cats, Rumpelteazer noticed her and yelled out.

"'EY! Cassandra! Come 'n' meet Tatiana!"

Tatiana found herself and Mungojerrie chuckling together.

"Hello," purred the Abyssinian smoothly. "I assume I no longer need to introduce myself. Nice to meet you, Tatiana." She reached out a paw, which Tatiana touched gingerly.

_Wow, what an elegant-looking queen!_ thought Tatiana in admiration. She smiled. "Hi, nice to meet you, too."

"Are you planning on staying?" Cassandra inquired in an effort to be friendly.

"If possible," replied Tatiana.

"Ah, then I take it you are to have an interview with Old Deuteronomy?"

"Yes, Munkustrap said he would see if Old Deuteronomy can come down tomorrow."

"Well, good luck, then." The older queen winked.

Tatiana smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks."

"Well, I'd best be on my way," said Cassandra. "I shall see you around." The tall feline walked away just as elegantly as she had come.

"Wow, she is _beautiful_!" commented Tatiana.

_And so are you,_ Mungojerrie thought, resisting – with difficulty – the urge to say it aloud.

"Yes, she is," admitted Mistoffelees. "She's Munkustrap's sister. So, when would you like to start learning how to dance?"

"Oh, I'm ready as soon as you are," said Tatiana eagerly.

"Well, then, would you like to start tomorrow night?" offered the magical tom.

"Oh, yes, please!" For once in her life, Tatiana was finding it difficult to keep still. "What day is that? Tuesday. Yes, that would be great. Thankyou ever so much!" Tatiana smiled gratefully.

"Would you like lessons just once a week or more?"

"Oh, once a week would be enough trouble for you."

"No, it's no trouble. I get rather bored sometimes, so if you want lessons more often that just once a week, that's fine."

"Well, if you're _sure_ it's not too much trouble, I _would_ like lessons _twice_ a week…"

"Okay, what about Tuesdays and Saturdays?"

"Oh, yes, that would be marvellous…if you're sure…"

Mistoffelees chuckled exasperatedly. "Yes, I'm sure. I would welcome something to do."

"Oh, thankyou!" cried Tatiana. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't worry about that," said Mistoffelees, swatting away the suggestion with his paw as if it were a fly that had been bothering him. "The enjoyment and experience I'll get out of it will be more than enough payment." Before Tatiana could protest, Mistoffelees quickly changed the subject. "Well, we've been sitting here for a couple of hours, and I reckon some of the Jellicles who have their own humans might be coming to the junkyard soon. Maybe we should go and wait by the entrance in case someone turns up?"

"Okay," agreed Rumpelteazer and Etcetera together, Rumpelteazer with her Cock's Knee accent.

The five felines strolled along to the junkyard entrance, where they seated themselves in the middle of the path. All of the other cats had long since disappeared. All, that is, except for Alonzo. Since he was the tribe's protector, it was his job to be on the lookout for new presences and to decide whether or not they might be threats to the Jellicle tribe.

"Back again?" inquired the black-and-white tom rhetorically. He then directed his next question at Tatiana. "So, what do you think of the junkyard?"

"It's the best junkyard I have ever seen," announced Tatiana quietly.

Alonzo smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

_Why do felines always assume one likes something if one says it's nice? _wondered Tatiana momentarily. Although, in this case, Alonzo's assumption was actually correct.

As there wasn't really much else to say, Alonzo soon tottered off back to his guard position, leaving the group of five to lie in wait for more felines.

It was almost five o'clock, according to a wristwatch that Mungojerrie had supposedly found, by the time another cat finally showed up. The feline who walked in was a young, pure white queen of around the age of Tatiana and Rumpelteazer.

"Hi, Victoria!" Etcetera called to the queen. "Come and meet Tatiana."

"Hello, Tatiana," greeted Victoria kindly. "Are you going to be joining our tribe?"

"Oh, I hope so," replied Tatiana.

"Well, I hope you find us and the junkyard to your liking."

"Victoria is the ballerina of the Jellicles." Rumpelteazer just _had_ to have some input into the conversation.

"Really?" Tatiana smiled outwardly, but, internally, her hopes were sinking – and fast. How could she ever get into the Jellicle Tribe?

Victoria was looking highly embarrassed. "Well, I do a bit of ballet," she admitted modestly.

"I'm sure you're very good," Tatiana assured her. "I can't wait to see you dance."

"Oh, uh, thanks." There was an awkward silence.

"So, Victoria, do you have your own humans?" asked Tatiana, desperate for something to say. She did not like awkward silences.

Victoria nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Do any of the other cats?"

"Yes," said Mungojerrie, "Jemima does, 'n' some of the older cats do. Munkustrap, Demeter and Bombalurina 'ave 'umans that look after them sometoimes, but they're not their own 'umans. Tugger 'as 'umans, and Misto 'ere used to."

"Did you?" Tatiana cast a glance at Mistofelees to find him looking rather sad.

"Yes," he replied. "I used to."

Tatiana could empathize easily. "I used to, as well," she whispered with a catch in her voice, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

Mungojerrie put a comforting arm around Tatiana, but no-one said anything. They all understood that it was probably something that upset Tatiana deeply and something that she most likely didn't want to talk about at the moment. Afterall, it had been a while since Mistoffelees had lost _his_ humans, and he _still_ found it difficult to talk about them.

After a moment, Tatiana managed to compose herself. "I'm alright," she said quietly. She noticed Mistoffelees looking at her, appreciating her emotions.

Victoria sat down next to Mistoffelees and curled herself up. The group sat there for a while in silence until another kitten turned into the junkyard.

"Hi, Jemima!" Victoria squeaked and waved to her friend eagerly.

Jemima returned the gesture of greeting. "Hey, Vicki!" Jemima spied the newcomer just as she smiled. "Hi, what's your name?"

"I'm Tat–" began Tatiana, only to be interrupted by Rumpelteazer. Yet again.

"This is Tatiana." Rumpelteazer beamed. "Tats wants ta become a Jellicle. Doncha, Tats?"

Tatiana nodded, trying not to laugh at this very amusing cat.

"Welcome," Jemima said warmly. She sat down beside Tatiana. "Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed, looking at Tatiana's back. "I love your markings!"

"Oh, thanks," Tatiana replied shyly.

Jemima touched her paw to Tatiana's back markings. "It's a crescent! Wow, that is so cool!"

"Jemima loves the moon," explained Etcetera. "She sings to it every night."

"And Vicki dances to it," added Mistoffelees.

* * *

"Well," said Mungojerrie, looking up at the darkening sky, "it's gettin' late, and Oi doubt anyone else will be comin' in tonoight. But Oi reckon Tatiana moight need to foind somewhere comfy ta sleep."

"Yes, I rather think I _would_ need to," Tatiana said, smiling.

"Well, then, what are ya woitin' for? Let's go bed-'untin'!" Rumpelteazer started ahead excitedly with Etcetera hot on her paws.

Tatiana and Mungojerrie grinned at each other and broke into laughter as they followed behind the two queens.

Jemima's voice stopped them momentarily. "I'd better go get myself some sleep. I hope you find a nice bed, Tatiana, and I hope everything goes fine with Old Deuteronomy." Jemima gave Tatiana a quick hug before disappearing.

Rumpelteazer and Etcetera started climbing over the mountainous piles of rubbish, poking their heads in tins and boxes, scraping their paws through the junk. All there was for Tatiana and Mungojerrie to do was to follow suit. After a while of 'bed-hunting', as Rumpelteazer put it, the latter cat held up her paws in triumph. "Oi found a box!" she yelled to the others.

Mungojerrie sauntered over to her. "Is it big enough?" he asked.

Rumpelteazer screwed her nose up at him. "'Ow do _Oi_ know? Ask Tats that question."

Tatiana came up to them and squinted at the box.

"Well?" Rumpelteazer demanded. "Is it big enough?"

"Yes, I think so," replied Tatiana. "Thankyou for finding it, Rumpelteazer."

Rumpelteazer smiled. "That's orlroight. And you can call me Rumpel. Or Teazer. Or Teaz. Whichever toikes yer fancy," she added.

"Um, okay," Tatiana said, a little unsure of whether or not she could bring herself to actually call another cat by a nickname. _But she _did _give me a nickname without asking if it was alright first, _conceded Tatiana to herself.

"I think Tats might need something comfortable to put inside the box, though," said Etcetera. "Let's try and find something soft for her. Hang on," – Etcetera suddenly stopped and looked around – "where did Misto and Vicki go?"

The other cats stopped also. Finally, Mungojerrie shrugged. "Dunno," he said.

"Oh, well." Etcetera shrugged also. "They must have gotten tired and gone home."

"Without soiyin' goodnoight ta us?" Rumpelteazer asked, looking hurt.

"Well, I don't know…" Etcetera started heading back down to the junkyard entrance. "Oh, wait, don't worry…they're here. And they're curled up together, asleep!" Etcetera giggled and clambered back to the other three cats. "Let's not disturb them. Now, maybe we should split up to find Tats some bedding for her box." Etcetera kept going straight ahead, while Rumpelteazer turned to the right and headed off.

"But…" Tatiana let her voice trail off. "I don't know the area all that well…" She sighed.

"Don't worry," said a voice beside her. "Ya can come wif me."

Tatiana smiled. "Thanks. I don't really want to get lost – and I am sure to do so if I go by myself."

Mungojerrie chuckled. "Understandably." They walked on in silence for a while before he spoke again. "Oi know of a neat little trunk with lotsa stuff in it. Oi'm sure we'd be able ta foind somethin' comfy fer ya there. That's actually where Oi got some of _moiy_ beddin' from." He lowered his voice. "No-one else knows about it."

Tatiana was surprised. "Surely someone else would have discovered it by now?"

"Well, yes," Mungojerrie explained, "but they don't know what's in it. They don't even know that it's ever been opened." He grinned and lowered his voice. "'Cause no-one else _can_ open it."

Tatiana followed the tom, confused but somewhat curious as to Mungojerrie's meaning. Soon they came to a trunk that looked like a treasure chest. Mungojerrie's proclamation that it was a 'neat little trunk' was quite the understatement…the trunk was HUGE!

"Wow," breathed Tatiana.

Mungojerrie grinned at her. "Woit 'til ya see insoide!" He bent over the lock and appeared to Tatiana to be fiddling with it for a minute or so until there was a click. "Ah, got it!" He opened the lid of the trunk and Tatiana peered inside.

Tatiana gasped. True to Mungojerrie's word, there was a lot of 'stuff' inside the trunk. There were dolls, a wristwatch, a string of imitation pearls and a pile of silk scarves, among many other trifles.

"Oooh…" Tatiana put her paw inside and scooped up a pawful of scarves. "One of these would be perfect…!"

"Take two," advised Mungojerrie. "Jes' ta make sure ya really _are_ comfy."

Tatiana looked a bit unsure, but said "okay". She scrutinized the scarves for a few minutes.

Mungojerrie finally spoke. "Are you going to get two?"

Tatiana nodded. "Yes, I'm just deciding which ones I want."

"Oh…" Mungojerrie looked a bit confused. _Moiybe it's jes' a queen thin',_ he thought.

At last, Tatiana chose two scarves – one of dark purple and one that was black with a hot pink pattern.

"'EY!" Mungojerrie yelled after closing the lid and relocking the chest. "We've found 'er some beddin'!"

Tatiana giggled.

"What?"

"You sounded exactly like your sister just then," Tatiana told him.

"Oh," Mungojerrie laughed. "S'pose Oi did, rather, didn't Oi?"

"Yes, you did, rather."

Right on cue, Rumpelteazer popped out from behind a pile of rubbish, causing Tatiana and Mungojerrie to collapse into hysterics.

"What?" demanded the stripy queen.

"Nothin'," Mungojerrie said, unsuccessfully trying to keep a straight face.

"Anywoiys," Rumpelteazer went on, "'ere's yer box. Oi 'ope ya sleep comfy tonoight now."

"Thankyou, I'm sure I shall," replied Tatiana.

Etcetera appeared beside Rumpelteazer. "Oh, you all set then? Goodnight!" With a cheerful wave Etcetera vanished into the night.

"That was abrupt," Tatiana commented.

Rumpelteazer shrugged. "She orlwoiys is."

"Now ya'll jes' need ta foind somewhere ta put yer bed," said Mungojerrie, turning everyone's attention back to the issue at hand.

"Ummm, yes, I suppose so…" Tatiana looked around. "Do you know of –" Tatiana turned back to talk to Rumpelteazer, but the queen had disappeared and left the box set before Tatiana.

"Oi know of a good spot," Mungojerrie told her. He winked. "Come with me."

Tatiana followed, an apprehensive feeling rising within her. _I hope he's not going to be like the others,_ she thought.

Soon they came upon what appeared to be the edge of the junkyard. Mungojerrie led his new friend over to a large box made comfortable with a pillow and half of a sheet.

"This is where Oi sleep," he said proudly.

Tatiana smiled, but her eyebrow was raised. She was wondering what this piece of information had to do with anything, and, although Tatiana was too polite to say anything, Mungojerrie sensed this.

"Oi know of a noice spot near here," he said, "where ya moight loike ta put yer own bed." Mungojerrie walked over to the nearby fence, where there was a small bush. Two planks of wood sturdily leaned against the fence just to the side of the bush.

Tatiana raised her eyebrows sceptically. "They're not going to fall, are they?" she asked, nodding at the planks.

Mungojerrie shook his head. "They won't."

"But how can you be so sure?" persisted the queen anxiously.

"Let's put it this woiy: they've bin 'ere since long before Oi came, and they 'aven't fallen yet." He gestured for Tatiana to come over. "'Sides, they'll give ya shade of a doiytoime."

Tatiana walked over and placed her box close to the bush, between it and the closest plank. She then turned to Mungojerrie and smiled gratefully. "Thanks for everything."

Mungojerrie returned her smile. "Ya've nothin' ta thank me fer. 'Ave a good noight's sleep." He stepped closer to Tatiana and pulled her into an embrace.

Tatiana's heart started beating faster. What was he going to do? Was he going to try something? However, Mungojerrie merely pulled back and smiled at her again.

"If ya need me, Oi'm jes' over there."

"Thankyou. And goodnight," Tatiana called after him as he returned to his own bed.

It had been a long, eventful day for the young queen, and she felt very tired and _very _dirty. Tatiana slipped behind the bush to wash herself. When she had finished, she settled into her new bed. She noticed Mungojerrie finishing licking his paws before doing the same. Tatiana settled into a deep, peaceful sleep with a smile on her face.


	3. The Interview and More Hunting

**CHAPTER 3: The Interview and More Hunting**

Tatiana awoke the next morning about an hour after daybreak. After luxuriously stretching in her new, highly-comfortable bed, Tatiana suddenly had the sensation of being watched. Near her, the leaves of the bush rustled. Turning her head sharply, she spotted Mungojerrie coming towards her from the other side of the bush.

"Good mornin'," Mungojerrie greeted her cheerfully. "Did ya 'ave a good sleep?"

Tatiana nodded. "Yes, I did, thankyou," she said pleasantly. She gazed around, soaking in the morning sun and taking in her surroundings. Now that it was daylight, she could get a clearer picture of what the place looked like from this angle. She noticed that, beyond the junkyard fence, there was an open field, and beyond that was a forest. "That looks so nice," she said longingly.

"Oi'll toike ya there later if ya loike."

"Oh, yes, please!" Tatiana cried, still looking across the field.

"Munkustrap dropped by earlier," Mungojerrie remarked casually. "'E didn't want ta wake ya up, so 'e asked me ta tell ya that Old Deuteronomy is comin' down this mornin', so ya can 'ave yer interview then."

"Okay, thanks," Tatiana said, her stomach already beginning to knot up inside her.

Mungojerrie heard the nervousness in her voice and touched her shoulder gently. "Ya'll be foine," he soothed. "Toike a deep breath," he advised sternly.

Tatiana laughed.

"There," said the stripy tom. "Feels good ta laugh, 'ey?" He winked.

"I suppose I should head down to the entrance now, shouldn't I?" Tatiana sighed.

"Old Deuteronomy always does 'is interviews boiy the toiyre," Mungojerrie said. "We should probably woit there."

"We?" Tatiana was genuinely surprised. "Isn't he supposed to see me alone?"

"Yes," Mungojerrie said, "but Oi'll be nearby for moral support. So will Teaz, Etcetera and Misto, and Oi'm sure Vicki and Jemoima will be there, too."

"Oh. That's nice of you all." However, Tatiana felt like she was starting to panic.

The two starting walking towards the tyre. "Breathe," Mungojerrie reminded Tatiana as they neared their destination.

"I'll try," said Tatiana meekly.

Sure enough, Rumpelteazer, Etcetera and Victoria were already sitting a little ways from the tyre.

"Mornin'," Rumpelteazer beamed. She noted Tatiana's anxious expression. "Smoile. 'Tis on this mornin' that yoo will be crowned the new Jellicle," she said, trying to speak poshly, but failing – mostly due to her Cockney accent.

"Come sit with us," Etcetera invited.

Tatiana padded over and tensely sat herself beside Etcetera. Mungojerrie sat beside Tatiana in turn, and the group was soon joined by Mistoffelees and Jemima. They both smiled at Tatiana but tactfully kept quiet.

They waited for a while until Munkustrap walked over from the nearby pipe.

Tatiana's heart fluttered at the sight of him, but she told herself that it was just nerves.

Munkustrap approached Tatiana and smiled down at her kindly. "Old Deuteronomy will be here at any moment," he told her. "Come and sit by the tyre. That is where he will interview you."

Tatiana nodded and obeyed the second-in-command.

Munkustrap sat on the tyre, looking alert and awaiting the arrival of the Jellicle leader.

At last, a large, brown-and-grey-coloured cat ambled into the junkyard. Tatiana presumed that this was Old Deuteronomy. As this was a serious occasion, the young cats present bowed their heads respectfully and each received a nod in return.

As the cat neared the tyre, Munkustrap stood and, smiling, extended his paws. Old Deuteronomy did the same before turning to the young queen seated at his feet.

"Welcome," said the old cat in a deep voice.

Tatiana stood and smiled shyly, almost trembling as she did so.

Old Deuteronomy motioned for her to once more be seated, and he himself sat upon the tyre.

Just before the interview commenced, Tatiana glanced at the group of her new friends, who all nodded encouragement. She noticed Cassandra standing nearby. Tatiana almost laughed to herself. _Inquisitive bunch,_ she thought.

* * *

"Welcome to the Jellicle Tribe."

A round of cheers and applause filled the air. The young Jellicles rushed up to a beaming Tatiana.

"Woiy ta go, Tats!" Rumpelteazer yelled, giving the new member a high-five.

Etcetera, Mistoffelees, Victoria and Jemima also offered high-fives, while Mungojerrie affectionately ruffled Tatiana's head-fur.

Tatiana felt more like she had just won a sports match than been accepted into a tribe.

Munkustrap took her paws. "Welcome," he said with a wink and a gorgeous smile on his face.

Tatiana thought she was going to faint from pleasure. "Thankyou," she managed.

Cassandra walked over to her. "Nice to have a new member."

"Thanks."

Also smiling, Old Deuteronomy discreetly left the junkyard, leaving the younger generation to their eccentric, modern celebrations.

* * *

"But how do we get out?"

"That's easy." Mungojerrie winked. He put his paw against the fence and pushed. An opening just big enough for a large cat to fit through appeared.

"Ummm…are we actually allowed to go into the forest?"

"Sure, why not? We can go anywhere we please."

"Then why this secretive exit?"

Mungojerrie shrugged. "Well, there _is_ one that everyone else uses, but…Oi don't know, Oi jes' koind of loike the oidea of 'avin' a secret passagewoiy, such as it is. Then" – he grinned – "Oi can go inta the forest without anyone knowin' if Oi want ta be alone. 'Sides, it's closer ta the forest. Are ya goin' through?"

"Okay." Tatiana padded through the hole and waited for Mungojerrie to follow.

When he was safely through, Mungojerrie led Tatiana quickly across the field and into the forest.

"Oooh…" Tatiana gave a shiver as the cool air suddenly hit her fur. "It' nice and a cool in here."

The two wandered about for a couple of hours, with Mungojerrie showing her his favourite haunts, including a couple of stone caves. Presently, Tatiana's stomach began to growl, and she realized, as did Mungojerrie, that it must be lunch-time.

"Oi think it must be toime ta foind us some food," commented Mungojerrie.

"Where do you find food around here?" asked Tatiana.

"Oh, several places," Mungojerrie said airily. "Oi'll show ya moiy favourite. I hope yer not scared of water?"

"Not in the least."

"Good. Follow me."

Tatiana followed Mungojerrie until he stopped beside a river on the edge of the forest. Mungojerrie motioned her closer.

"Look down in the water."

Tatiana did as she was told, straining her eyes to see.

"See them?"

Tatiana shook her head

"Down boiy the rocks at the bottom."

"Oh!" Tatiana cried. "I see them now!"

Presently, several fish jumped up out of the water and dived back in.

"Wow!"

"Now, Oi'm gonna teach ya 'ow ta catch 'em."

Tatiana looked at him, her eyes wide. "I'm not sure about this…"

"Ya'll be roight," Mungojerrie assured her. He then proceeded to show her how to catch fish.

* * *

"Do you do this all the time?"

Mungojerrie nodded.

The two were reclining after a large meal of fish. It had taken Tatiana a while to get the hang of catching fish, but she had finally succeeded. She had, however, fallen into the river in the process, causing Mungojerrie to have to fish her out, both of them laughing and Tatiana shivering from the cold water.

Mungojerrie looked at the sun. "We should prob'ly start 'eadin' back," he said.

Tatiana nodded in agreement as the two stood and ambled back through the forest, across the field and finally through the hole in the junkyard fence.

"Oh!" Tatiana cried suddenly.

"What?" Mungojerrie looked at her, startled. "Did ya 'urt yeself?"

Tatiana shook her head. "No, I just remembered that I'm supposed to have my first dancing lesson tonight."

"Oh. Well, that's orlroight then," Mungojerrie said, recovering from the scare she had given him. "Are ya ready?"

Tatiana nodded. "I think so," she replied.

"Ya'll do great," Mungojerrie assured her.

"Er…"

"Ya will. Yer the sort ta succeed at everythin' she does."

Tatiana laughed. "That's a nice thing to say, but I don't think so."


	4. Dancing Lessons and Tugger Troubles

**CHAPTER 4: Dancing Lessons and Tugger Troubles**

Tatiana stepped into the cave at Mistoffelees' invitation. He had taken her there as it was his favourite spot for dancing. The cave also happened to be the same as that which Mungojerrie had proclaimed to be _his_ favourite.

"I have one question."

Mistoffelees turned around and patiently waited for the question to come.

"How are we going to dance if we have no music?"

"Who says we have no music?"

"Well…"

"Do you remember Jerrie telling you, when you first arrived, that I'm a magical cat?"

Tatiana nodded.

Mistoffelees clicked his claws. Suddenly, the echoey cave was filled with the music of a slow, beautiful waltz.

Tatiana gasped. "What did you do?" she asked, her eyes wide open.

"That," said Mistoffelees with a wink, "is a magic secret. Come, let us begin."

* * *

Tatiana's lesson lasted two hours, as Mistoffelees wanted to start his pupil off slowly so that she could become accustomed to using the different muscles, and, by the end, Tatiana was completely physically exhausted, not being used to the physical demands that dancing requires.

Still breathing rather heavily and not feeling like squeezing through a tiny hole, Tatiana made her way to the more commonly-used entrance in the junkyard fence bordering the field.

As she scrambled rather clumsily over the piles of junk, she thought she heard a noise behind her. Turning around, she could see nothing 'out of the ordinary'. _Not that I know what 'ordinary' is around here,_ she thought ruefully. _Maybe it's just Misto coming back._ She turned back to the direction in which she was heading, only to run straight into something. Pulling her face back, she realized she had run into the chest of another cat. This one, however, she had not seen before.

"Whoa, you right there?" asked the Maine Coon tom, steadying Tatiana as she swayed on her paws from the impact.

"I-I'm fine, thankyou." She dipped her head and attempted to duck around him, only to almost run into the tom again.

"What's your name, honey?"

"No, it's Tatiana," replied the queen guardedly, trying not to stutter. For some reason, this tom made her more nervous than any of the other cats. And then she realized why.

"Ah, so _you_ are the gorgeous little queen who has joined our tribe," he purred smoothly. His hips slung to the side, he reached a paw to her cheek. "I've heard about you."

Flinching away from his touch, Tatiana made an effort to dart forward. "Yes. Now may I please continue on my way?"

"Where are you headed?"

"Not that it's any of your business…" snapped Tatiana pointedly, growing more and more outraged at the tom's insolent behaviour.

_Hmmm…this one's going to be a little tough to get past,_ thought the tom, then added confidently in his head, _but I'll get around her. _He let the queen walk past. "I'm the Rum Tum Tugger, by the way." He winked at her. "But you can just call me Tugger."

"Rum Tum Tugger will be fine," scowled Tatiana, determined not to let this egotistic tom obstruct her path any longer. The one characteristic she hated in cats – and in humans, and, for that matter, in any other animal – was egotism.

Sensing that he should let it go for the night, he watched appreciatively as Tatiana found her way to her new home. _By Thursday night,_ he silently promised himself.

Shivering with repulsion for the beast she had just encountered, Tatiana cuddled up to the scarves in her box. _I hope he doesn't hang around the junkyard too much, _she thought. She did, however, faintly recall Mungojerrie saying something about the Rum Tum Tugger having humans, so maybe he only came to the junkyard every now and then. Still, that would be bad enough.

* * *

"You reckon there's something between them?"

"Oi dunno, but 'e seems quoite toiken wif 'er."

"Well, I saw them returning from the woods yesterday. Together."

"So? That don't mean nothin'. 'E moight 'ave bin showin' 'er the forest."

"And they were wet."

Rumpelteazer's eyes opened wide. She grinned. "Hmmm…interestin'."

Tatiana walked up at that moment.

"So, how did it go last night?" Etcetera queried, bounding up to Tatiana and playfully jumping on her back for a kitty-back-ride.

Almost collapsing under the sudden weight, Tatiana laughed merrily. "It was fantastic! For the first time in my life, I actually started to dance!"

"That's great, Tats!" cried Rumpelteazer, joining in the morning merriment by dancing in circles around Tatiana and Etcetera.

The group was soon joined by the presence of a dark-coloured tabby kitten.

"Electra!" cried Etcetera, rushing over to the kitten.

Soon, Electra was surrounded by all of the younger cats in the tribe…except for Tatiana, who stood shyly on the outside, waiting to be introduced to the kitten. All she could hear coming from the crowd were jumbled cries and questions.

"Great to see you again!"

"How was your holiday?"

"I didn't think you would be back so soon!"

"I'm so glad you're back!"

After the exclamations and gushing died down, Victoria introduced Electra to the new Jellicle member.

"Pleased to meet you, Tatiana," welcomed Electra.

"And you," returned the queen.

The group wandered off to sit together in the shade of a tall pile of junk, and, as had happened only too many times in the past, Tatiana felt like an outsider. She had never been accepted, and when she finally was, some other kitten always had to go and steal the limelight. It wasn't that she didn't like Electra, Tatiana admitted to herself. It was just that Electra was such a more exciting cat, just like Etcetera and Rumpelteazer, even if she was shyer.

"'Ey."

Tatiana looked around. It was Mungojerrie. "Hey," she returned quietly.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his face scrunched up with concern.

To Tatiana, his expression appeared almost comical, and she let a small smile play on her lips, although her eyes remained wistful. "Nothing."

His eyes searched her face questioningly, before turning his gaze elsewhere.

During the course of the afternoon, Tatiana managed to slink off, unnoticed, into the forest. At least, she thought she had been unnoticed. As she let a single tear run down her cheek and a small sob escape her, she heard the crack of a twig underpaw. Turning her head sharply, she caught sight of Mungojerrie approaching her cautiously.

"Are ya sure yer okoiy?" he asked, concern creasing his brow.

Tatiana nodded, trying not to sniff. "I'm fine." She turned away again.

"But…what's wrong?"

Tatiana felt his paw on her back. "I – I…oh!" And suddenly, the tears flowed freely from her eyes, the salty water pouring forth down her beautiful face. She buried her head in Mungojerrie's chest fur and breathed deeply, inhaling his tomculine scent. When the tears ran dry, she attempted an explanation. "I just…I feel like I was a replacement. A temporary friend. Someone to play with while Electra was away. And now that she's back…" She collapsed into sobs once more.

"Shhh…it's not loike that," Mungojerrie comforted her. "Oi'm sure the others didn't mean it ta seem that woiy, either. Yer one of us now." He smiled tenderly at her.

Finally able to compose herself, Tatiana pulled away from Mungojerrie's embrace. She was very surprised and glad that he hadn't tried anything on her other than comfort. _He's such a gentletom,_ she thought, smiling up at him. "I'm alright now," she told him. "Thanks, Jerrie."

Mungojerrie was surprised and, in fact, rather pleased that Tatiana had called him Jerrie. _Cor, that's the best Oi've ever 'eard anyone soiy moiy noime!_

Indeed, Tatiana herself was startled when the word 'Jerrie' escaped her lips, but she relaxed when she noticed that Mungojerrie was still smiling down at her.

Mungojerrie tenderly wiped a stray tear from Tatiana's cheek. "Oi'm 'ere fer ya anytoime ya need me. Okoiy?"

Tatiana nodded in silent thanks. The two started walking back to the junkyard in silence. Tatiana suddenly remembered something she was going to tell Mungojerrie. "I met another member of the tribe last night," she began.

"Did ya? 'Oo was it?"

"Uh, Run – Tummy – Tommy – er, some Maine Coon."

"Oh?" Mungojerrie stiffened. "Tugger?" _'Ere we go. She'll be fallin' fer 'im loike everyone else._

"That's the one. A disgraceful cat." Much to Mungojerrie's surprise, Tatiana shuddered.

Mungojerrie raised his eyebrow. This was certainly very unexpected. "Ya don't loike 'im?"

"_Him_? No way! He's an egotist and an irrepressible flirt. Disgusting."

Mungojerrie grinned. "Ya'd better not let anyone else 'ear that."

"Oh? Why not? Surely no-one else likes him?"

"No. They love 'im."

"_That_ beast?"

"Yep. The kittens love 'im. Even Teaz loves 'im. Even the dignified adult queens fall fer 'im."

"I honestly don't see why," Tatiana confessed.

"'E swings 'is 'ips."

"Oh!" Tatiana looked as if she understood completely, then turned to him, her face quizzical. "So?"

Mungojerrie shrugged and laughed. "Oi don't see it, either." He changed the topic. "So, 'ow did the lesson go last noight?"

She turned to him and beamed. Her eyes were shining, Mungojerrie thought, like the stars. "Oh, it was the best! I can't believe that, for the first time _ever_, I actually _danced_!"

Mungojerrie chuckled. "That's great, Tatiana."

Tatiana was pleased that Mungojerrie had not called her by her newly-appointed nickname. As a rule, Tatiana hated nicknames (even though she had to admit that 'Tats' was a pretty cool one), and would not even consider calling other cats by nicknames, unless she knew that they particularly disliked their given names. This was why she had been so surprised at herself for saying 'Jerrie' instead of 'Mungojerrie', and why she had been very relieved when he had made no comment about it.

As they came upon the field on their way back to the junkyard, Tatiana's heart soared when she noticed Munkustrap sitting upon a small, disused oil-drum, his handsome, tabby face upturned to the sun. However, a cold wave washed over Tatiana when she realized that he was cuddling a black-and-gold queen. _Demeter._

"Are they mates?" she choked out, nodding at the pair.

"Yes, they 'ave bin fer a while."

"Oh." Tatiana's heart plummeted right down into the bottom of her tail. "I can see why. I haven't met her properly yet, but she seems nice."

"Yes, she is." He paused. "Ya loike 'im, doncha?" Mungojerrie asked sympathetically.

Slowly, Tatiana nodded. As much as she tried, she could not keep the disappointment from her manner.

"That's too bad."

* * *

It was Thursday evening and Tatiana was halfway across the open field on her way to the cave to practise her dancing. From behind her, she heard a meow; however, there was no-one in sight. She shook her head and told herself it was just a figment of her imagination. She continued on her way, dodging around trees and bushes as she scampered to her now-favourite spot. She had almost made it into the cave when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, sweetie."

Tatiana froze. A chill ran up and down her spine and the fur on her back prickled. She flattened her ears back against her head and she tensed up. "What do you want?" she snarled. "Why did you follow me here?"

"Just came to see how you were doing," said Tugger lamely.

Tatiana laughed bitterly. "Sure. Well, now that you've come, you can leave again. And leave me alone. Permanently."

"Come now, surely you can't push me away just like that? Besides, I have as much right to be here as you."

Tatiana knew it was true. Still… "Maybe, but it's my right to hang around whom I choose…and to ignore whom I choose. And I have chosen to ignore you, so go."

Tugger was completely taken aback by this feisty queen.

Truth be told, Tatiana herself was shocked to hear the way she was speaking. Was this the way she handled fear? Or just awkward situations? Either way, she was determined to keep up the brave façade – anything to get rid of this…_beast_. "Go, I said."

Tugger took a step towards her and placed his paw on Tatiana's hip. "Come, now, honey, all I –"

But that was as far as he got, for Tatiana had pushed his paw away and stepped back, screaming, "GET LOST, YOU MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Tugger was completely stunned and looked lost. "I don't want to hurt –"

"I don't care what you want!" shouted Tatiana, shaking. "All _I_ wanted was an hour of privacy. Is that too much to ask for?"

_Okay, maybe she's going to be a little tougher to get around than I originally bargained for…but I'll make her like me,_ he added to himself with a lick of his lips. _But maybe I should leave it for today. _He glanced at her striking figure as she cowered back from him. _Or maybe just one more try…_

"No!" cried the queen as the Maine Coon walked towards her once more.

"Just let me –"

"Yoo 'eard the lady."

Tugger whirled around in surprise.

"Now off with ya and leave 'er alone. Go on, go!" said the stripy tom evenly.

Tugger's eyes opened wide. "Well, well, well. Look who's protecting the new Jellicle." Tugger wolf-whistled.

Mungojerrie flushed but kept his dignity. "Look, Tugger, Oi don't wanna 'ave ta foight this one out," he muttered under his breath.

Tugger smirked. _So _that's_ how it is, eh? _"I'm going." He sauntered off after giving Tatiana a wink.

"Are ya okoiy?" Mungojerrie asked as Tatiana collapsed against the cave's outer wall.

"I'm fine," she said a little shakily, swiping the back of her paw across her eyes as tears starting running down her cheeks. "He just scared me."

"Awww," Mungojerrie cooed, pulling her close to him and holding her wracking body firmly. "'E'll not bother ya again. Oi'll moike sure of that."

"Thankyou," Tatiana whispered.


	5. Discovering Secrets

**CHAPTER 5: Discovering Secrets**

Tatiana awoke the next morning to squeals of delight. Slightly curious as what could possibly be happening, Tatiana crawled from her bed and ambled on over to the tyre. Before she reached her destination, however, she accidentally sourced the cause of the squeals.

The Maine Coon purposefully swung his hips, paws hooked through a silver belt, as he flirted with the young queens. Every time he so much as moved his hips, Etcetera screamed. When he patted her head, she almost fainted. When he flirted with or touched one of the other kittens, she gave them a deathglare, even though she was close friends with them.

Revolted, Tatiana almost turned away from the sight of Tugger and his flirtatious ways, but stopped when she noticed Munkustrap standing nearby, watching the scene. She giggled when he rolled his eyes.

"'Ard ta believe they're brothers, eh?"

Tatiana jumped, as she hadn't heard the tom come up from behind her. She stared at Mungojerrie blankly. "They are?"

Mungojerrie nodded. "Yeah, oddly enough."

"They certainly _are_ different, then."

There was a few minutes' silence as Tatiana stared at Munkustrap. Amazingly, to anyone who bothered to watch him intently enough, it appeared as though he was trying to suppress…_laughter_. Tatiana smiled at this. "_Brothers_?" she repeated disbelievingly as she watched him turn and walk away, shaking his head.

"As Oi soid…"

"I'm starting to feel quite sorry for him," Tatiana said, laughing lightly.

Mungojerrie sighed inwardly. He really liked Munkustrap, but had, of late, found himself becoming rather jealous of him. _Blast that Munkustrap. 'E's got the 'andsome looks, the accessible yet protective personality, a moite…and Tatiana's 'eart._

"What's the matter?" Tatiana asked, noticing Mungojerrie looking slightly despondent.

"Nothin'," was the muttered reply.

Tugger had noticed Tatiana nearby and had considered having another shot at softening her, but discarded the idea when Mungojerrie sat down beside her. _Little lover tom is protecting her again, eh? _he thought, grinning to himself. _Ah, well, bide my time and I shall get my chance. Tonight._

And so it was that night that the Rum Tum Tugger sauntered into the forest after Tatiana. "Hey, cutie!" he called cheerfully as he approached Tatiana.

"Oh, no, not _you_ again," Tatiana spat.

Tugger was rather hurt by the way this young queen seemed to loathe him, but he smiled at her nonetheless, turning on his usual charm. "Yes, it's me again. What's a beautiful, young queen doing out here in the middle of the dangerous forest this late at night?" He stuck his hips to the side, his action accentuated by his paws looped through that silver belt.

"What's a foolish, old tom like you doing following me into the middle of a dangerous forest this late at night?" she countered, her patience wearing thin. She crossed her arms and copied his pose mockingly, not realizing that it made her look more attractive to the flirtatious tom than ever.

He purred audibly. "Come here, you sweet little –"

"NO!" Tatiana screamed, scratching his advancing paw.

"Ouch!" Tugger licked the blood from his paw, looking rather bewildered. "What was that for?"

"If you don't know, then you're more stupid than you look," replied Tatiana, her voice shaking with anger and contempt for the repulsive beast towering in front of her.

Tugger's face displayed a look of shock and growing anger. How dare she not like him? How dare she treat him like this and talk to him in this fashion?

However, before he could do anything about it, another voice came from behind Tatiana. "Tugger, I thought we discussed this earlier. Leave her alone."

Tatiana whirled to see Munkustrap standing behind her.

"But I wasn't going to –"

"Tugger." Munkustap's voice was quietly warning. "I've told you. I don't care how much you flirt with the queens, but trying to force someone to like you is going too far. So don't."

Sulking and nursing his injured paw, Tugger stalked off.

Before Tatiana could get over her surprise from seeing Munkustrap come to her rescue, Munkustrap looked at her. "I apologize for my brother. I had already commanded him not to come near you, as I knew you grow uneasy around him, but he doesn't like taking advice. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Having almost fully recovered, Tatiana slowly shook her head. "No. If anything, it was _I_ who hurt _him_. Thankyou, Munkustrap."

"My pleasure," grinned Munkustrap. "I'll leave you to practise." He started to leave.

"Wait!"

Munkustrap turned back.

"How – how did you know?"

"A certain tom informed me of the situation. He seemed rather worried." With a wink, Munkustrap disappeared.

_I wonder who that could have been? _pondered Tatiana, although she already knew the answer. Surprised that Munkustrap hadn't seemed affected by the knowledge that she didn't have natural terpsichorean powers, she made her way to the cave and began her dancing practice.

Half an hour later, she heard the sound of clapping. She turned quickly to see Demeter standing at the entrance to the cave. The black-and-gold queen walked towards her. "Very good! You've advanced quickly," she observed.

"Uh, thanks." Tatiana shyly dropped her gaze to the ground. "You're Demeter, aren't you?"

Demeter smiled. "Yes. And you're Tatiana, the new Jellicle member."

"Yes, that's right."

"Nice to meet you. Are you enjoying your time with us?"

"Yes, very much, thankyou." _She really _is_ a lovely cat, _Tatiana realized. _She is so lucky to have Munkustrap…and I guess that Munkustrap must be lucky to have someone like her, too._

"That's good." There was an uncomfortable silence. "I didn't mean to interrupt," Demeter said in an effort to break the ice.

"Oh, that's quite alright," said Tatiana pleasantly.

"I often come here when I need to think or when I want to be alone," the older queen explained.

Tatiana chuckled. "It seems that all of the Jellicles do."

"Oh? What do you mean?" inquired Demeter curiously.

"Well, you come here, I come here, Mungojerrie does and so does Mistoffelees. And, when I was coming here tonight, I passed Munkustrap, and he appeared to have been coming from this direction."

"Really? That's interesting. I never knew that." She paused. "I didn't even know that Munku came here."

Tatiana laughed. "It's often surprising how much one never knows about someone else, even though one may think one knows the other very well."

"I suppose that's true," admitted Demeter, laughing also. "Well, I'll leave you to finish your practise. Feel free to come and talk to me any time you wish," Demeter told the younger queen as she turned to leave the cave.

"Thankyou," Tatiana called after her.

* * *

"'Mornin'," greeted Mungojerrie.

Tatiana fought the strong urge to burst into song at that statement and managed her own greeting.

"Foine doiy, ain't it?" he asked, stretching his arms towards the clear, blue sky.

"That, it is," agreed Tatiana. She turned to the stripy tom. "Um, I have something to ask you." She gulped nervously at Mungojerrie's expectant stare. "Uh, well, the fact of the matter is…well, Tugger was bothering me again last night, and Munkustrap came along and told him to get lost, and I asked him how he knew how I felt about the situation, and he said…" She looked down at her paws. "…He said that someone had told him, a tom, and I was wondering if…if it might have been…you?"

To Tatiana's relief, Mungojerrie chuckled. "Good old Munku. Thank goodness he stopped the Tugger and his tricks. Yes," he said in answer to the queen's question, "Oi did tell 'im. Oi thought moiybe 'e could do somethin' 'bout it."

"Oh…well, uh, thanks." Tatiana blushed.

"Nothin' ta thank me fer," stated Mungojerrie graciously. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while. Finally, Mungojerrie squinted up at the sun. "Do ya wanna go and catch somethin' ta eat?" he asked.

Tatiana nodded her consent. "Sure."

The felines wandered companionably out of the junkyard and over to the river where Mungojerrie had first taught Tatiana how to catch fish. They caught their meal and ate it together, just enjoying each other's company in silence. As they were padding back through the forest, Mungojerrie stopped and looked at Tatiana. "So, are ya okoiy now?" Tatiana looked confused, and it was Mungojerrie's turn to blush. "Oi mean, after the 'ole Tugger thin'…"

"Oh," Tatiana's brow cleared. "Yeah, I'm alright. I still don't like him, though."

Mungojerrie grinned at her. "Good ta 'ear that." He took a step towards her.

Tatiana's breathing quickened. What was happening? What was he going to do?

Mungojerrie stopped himself. _Don't be such a fool, Jerrie,_ he reprimanded himself. _Ya'll scare 'er off. If ya love 'er, ya can't scare 'er off. Woit…_love_ 'er? Do ya love 'er? Yes, ya do…_ With this sudden realization, Mungojerrie just smiled.

Tatiana hesitantly smiled back. _Phew, I've avoided it,_ she thought, relieved. She turned away slightly, trying to settle her nerves.

As Tatiana turned away, the tag hanging from her collar glinted in the scattered sunlight and caught Mungojerrie's eye. He reached out a paw and touched the loveheart-shaped tag, squinting at the word engraved on it. He frowned. "Oi don't know what yer tag soiys," he said, "but it looks too short ta soiy 'Tatiana'."

Tatiana suddenly looked downcast. "You're right, it is too short. It says 'Bella'." Her eyes grew misty.

"'Bella'?" Mungojerrie repeated, confused. "Whoiy does it soiy that?"

"It's…that's what my human used to call me…" A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh…Oi'm sorry Oi asked, Oi didn't mean ta moike you sad…" Mungojerrie's heart was in torment as he watched the tear make its way down the crevices of her beautiful face.

Tatiana shook her head quickly. "You didn't know," she whispered.

It was true enough, but Mungojerrie still felt bad. He gently wiped the tear from her cheek. "Oi'd give ya an 'ankerchief, but orll Oi 'ave ta offer at the moment is moiy toil."

Tatiana laughed. "I'd take up the offer, but I don't want to get it wet."

Mungojerrie laughed, too. "Well," he said seriously, "if ya ever wanna talk 'bout it, Oi'm 'ere."

"Well…" Tatiana looked hesitant, as if she were making a decision. "They do say that it's always better to talk about things, don't they? Maybe I should…you know, talk."

Mungojerrie nodded and led her over to a large, flat rock. The two cats sat down and made themselves comfortable before Tatiana began her story.

"It was just a few days before I came upon the junkyard. My human, Emily, and I had gone to the park to play on the…'playground', I think she called it. She's only a young human, and I'd been with her ever since she found me…" Tatiana's voice choked up with emotion, but she continued her story. "My mother died when I was a kit," she explained. "My father was killed before I was born, and my twin sister died when my mother was having us. I think I have an older brother somewhere, but I don't even know his name. Anyway, Emily and I were at the park when two Pollicles came near us. They were fighting quite viciously, and looked like they would harm anything in their way. So Emily and I took off…but we got separated. I got lost and couldn't find my way home. I wandered around town for a few days, until I came upon the junkyard." Tears were streaming down her face by now.

Mungojerrie felt like his heart was breaking for this poor cat. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled his love close. He'd had no idea that her history had been so…gutwrenchingly awful.

Tatiana finally composed herself and pulled away from the embrace to look up at the tom. "Now that you know everything about _my_ past, are you going to tell me more about yourself?" she asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye that reminded Mungojerrie of himself.

He laughed. "Okoiy, fair is fair. But Oi'm afroid ya won't loike it…"

"I'd still like to hear it," pleaded Tatiana shyly.

"Okoiy, well…Teaz and Oi were practically orphans. Our Mum doied when we was only toiny kits, so we 'ad ta moike our own livin'."

"How?" asked Tatiana.

"Well…" Mungojerrie looked really embarrassed. "We kind of…stole things. We only stole from 'umans, moind, but still…that was the only woiy we could survoive. But when we got a little older 'n' a toiny bit woise, we decided ta join the Jellicles instead. Well, Teaz decoided. Oi followed 'er."

Mungojerrie was too embarrassed to look straight at Tatiana, but watched her out of the corner of his eye. To his great surprise, she did not look shocked, but, in fact, seemed to take the new information in her stride.

The queen nodded. She would have expected herself to suddenly become wary and distrusting of someone who'd had such a past; however, all she felt was sympathy for the formerly-misguided tom.

"Ya prob'ly won't loike me now…" muttered Mungojerrie sadly. He stood. "Ah, well..." He started to leave, but stopped when he felt a paw on his leg.

"No, I still like you," Tatiana said softly. "We all make mistakes."

Mungojerrie turned around slowly. "Do ya mean that? Ya still loike me?" he asked in disbelief.

Tatiana nodded. "Yes, I do. I like you, Mungojerrie. And you're not a criminal anymore."

Mungojerrie flinched at the word 'criminal', but smiled. "Oi dunno what ta soiy, Tats…"

"Well, if the Jellicles could accept you and your sister after everything, then I should be able to as well. I'm a Jellicle now, too," she reminded him. "Besides," she added in a whisper, "I believe I would like you even if you still were a criminal."


	6. Moonlight

**CHAPTER 6: Moonlight**

Saturday evening rolled around and Tatiana again went to the cave for her dancing lesson. When she arrived, Mistoffelees was already there.

"Am I late?" she asked, a look of panic crossing her face.

Mistoffelees laughed. "No," he said. "I am merely early."

"Oh, good," Tatiana said, relieved.

The lesson flew by quickly and they were soon making their way back to the junkyard. Mistoffelees was just praising Tatiana on how much she had progressed in a mere two lessons when the sound of singing reached their ears.

"Is that you?" Tatiana asked the tom, wondering if his magic could produce vocal strains as well as instrumental.

Mistoffelees shook his head. "No, that's Jemima."

Tatiana listened to the soft voice floating gently across the air. "Wow, she has a beautiful voice. What is she singing?"

The two listened carefully to the words.

"_Moonlight,  
Turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in…"_

"'_Memory'_," chuckled Mistoffelees. "She has been obsessed with that song ever since Grizabella sang it at last year's ball."

"Who's Grizabella?"

"Uh, that's another story," said Mistoffelees quickly.

"…_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin…"_

"I can see why she loves that song so. It's so beautiful, so…touching. Haunting."

"I suppose it is," Mistoffelees admitted. "Well, here you are. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Tatiana returned as Mistoffelees walked off. She quickly washed herself and then hopped into her bed, listening to Jemima's sweet voice as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Every night thereafter, Jemima could be heard singing to the moon. She sang a variety of songs, but each session began and ended with _'Memory'_. One night, Tatiana went for a walk to try to find Jemima. She finally found her up on top of the highest garbage pile the junkyard had to offer. Before she could reach her, however, Tatiana stumbled across Victoria dancing. _Wow, _she thought, _she looks so graceful and elegant. _Not wanting to interrupt, Tatiana waited until the song had ended before making her presence known to the other two Jellicles.

Victoria jerked her head up quickly at the sound of paws softly clapping. "Hi, Tatiana," she said when she realized it was her new friend nearby.

"You dance so beautifully!" exclaimed Tatiana. "I wish I could dance like that."

"Oh, uh, thanks," said Victoria, blushing at the compliment.

"I mean it," insisted Tatiana. "And Jemima has such a gorgeous voice."

"Well, why don't you tell her yourself?" Victoria suggested. "Hey, Jem," she shouted up to her friend, "come down here! We have a visitor!"

In a few very short seconds, Jemima could be seen scrambling down the rubbish pile. "Hey," she greeted Tatiana as she landed nimbly on her paws after jumping the last two metres.

"Hey, you have such a gorgeous voice," Tatiana said, trying not to gush.

This time, it was Jemima's turn to blush. She, like Victoria, stuttered her thanks.

"I heard you singing _'Memory' _the other night," continued Tatiana. "It sounded so beautiful. I was wondering if…you would be able to teach me how it goes?"

Jemima smiled and nodded. "I'd love to. Do you sing?"

"Yes, a bit, but I'm not very good."

"Well, we can soon fix that," said Jemima cheerfully. "I'll sing you a verse and you repeat it after me. How about that?"

"Okay," agreed Tatiana.

"Oh, before we begin, what voice type have you?"

"Soprano."

"Oh, well that makes it a lot easier. I'm a soprano, too. Now…"

Jemima sang the first verse of the song and Tatiana repeated it as they had agreed. When she had finished, Jemima exclaimed, "Not very good my paw! You've got a lovely voice! You'll have no problem technically; you just need to learn the song." And with that, Jemima proceeded to teach Tatiana _'Memory'_ while the other queen blushed madly and Victoria sat nearby, watching and listening to the proceedings.

* * *

"_Daylight," _Tatiana sang softly as she danced her way to bed later that night.

"_See the dew on the sunflower  
And the rose that is fading –  
Roses wither away –  
Like the sunflower, I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day_

"_Sunlight through the trees in Summer,  
Endless masquerading  
Like a flower as the dawn is breaking,  
The memory is fading…"_ Tatiana purposefully let her voice fade away on the last note. Not being able to help herself, she started singing another two verses.

"_Midnight,  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to blow_

"_Memory,  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days –  
I was beautiful then –  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live-"_

"– _again_," finished a tenor voice.

Tatiana whirled around to see Mungojerrie behind her. She blushed, having not realized previously that anyone had been listening. "Oh, uh, hi. I didn't realize anyone was listening."

"It's a bit difficult not to – yer voice carries."

"It – it does?" Tatiana's cheeks were flaming hot by now. _Oh, no, how embarrassing!_

"Oi didn't know ya could sing," commented the tom.

"I can't."

"Then what was ya jes' doin'? Gymnastics?"

"I mean, I can't sing very well."

"That's not what Oi 'eard jes' then."

Tatiana glanced at him quickly. What had he heard just then? She rather feared the answer.

"'As Jemima bin teachin' ya?" inquired the tom.

"Yes," Tatiana admitted, suddenly becoming interested in the ground.

"Well, Oi'm glad she 'as such a wonderful student."

Tatiana didn't know what to say. "Uh, well, I'm quite tired, so I should be getting to bed. Goodnight," she said rather lamely, giving him a small, flustered smile and walking away.

Mungojerrie smiled to himself. He ticked a mental checklist. _She's beautiful, she 'as a great personality and she can sing. Good enough for me._

* * *

After about three singing lessons from Jemima, Tatiana could sing _'Memory'_ perfectly. It was then that Jemima and Victoria decided that they, along with Tatiana, should form a vocal trio. Victoria was a mezzo-soprano, which made it easy to harmonize. Tatiana would sing the melody, Victoria would sing the harmony and Jemima would sing beautiful, soaring countermelodies over the top. This was so for every song they sang.

The other Jellicles could hear the music all over the junkyard during any given night. Little did the three young queens know it, but they even had a fan club – some of the young toms often gathered nearby and peered around the rubbish to watch them, particularly when Tatiana's dancing improved and the trio began to combine dancing into sections that would usually be instrumental interludes. The fan club consisted of Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Admetus, Plato, Mistoffelees and Mungojerrie. The toms would gape, gasp and whisper amongst themselves while the trio sang and danced, completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

The trio soon began receiving comments and compliments quite frequently and decided that they should think up a name for the group. Thus was born the 'Junkyard Singers' – not necessarily the most inventive of names, but certainly a hit with the other Jellicles.

Being with Jemima and Victoria so often, Tatiana began to appreciate the full effect of the power that the moon had on the two. Jemima could make up entirely new melodies without thinking while looking, enraptured, at the moon. Victoria could make up entirely new dance routines without thinking, like Jemima, while looking, enraptured, at the moon. Tatiana started to realize just why the Jellicle moon was deemed to be so special – because it _was_ special, and its presence led to special things.

The Junkyard Singers were famous within the tribe. Tatiana's dancing skills improved rapidly, unbeknownst to anyone but herself and Mistoffelees. Tatiana no longer felt any animosity towards Electra and the two had become quite close. Actually, Tatiana had become quite close with all of the young queens and queenkits.

The toms, however, were a different story. Tatiana still kept her distance from them and attempted to avoid any conversation with them, with the exception of Mungojerrie and Mistoffelees. Actually, she tried to steer clear altogether whenever possible.

But she was still in love with Munkustrap. While the other queens were busy following Tugger around, Tatiana was busy stalking Munkustrap. When the other queens went to Tugger for comfort when they were hurt, Tatiana went to Munkustrap. Or Mungojerrie. Well, she _usually_ went to Mungojerrie for that, but she _did_ go to Munkustrap when Mungojerrie wasn't around. While Tugger flirted outrageously and, from Tatiana's point-of-view, nauseatingly, Munkustrap smiled and talked to her. And when he patted her head…Tatiana found it difficult to stay standing upright.

Unbeknownst to her, Mungojerrie watched Tatiana follow Munkustrap everywhere. Every time she was spotted tagging along behind him (keeping her distance, of course) or when she received attention from Munkustrap, Mungojerrie felt a sharp stab of jealousy. He knew that Munkustrap wouldn't be able to return Tatiana's feelings, even if he knew of them, as he was already mates with Demeter, but he envied Tatiana's affection. _Darn 'im…whoiy does _'e_ 'ave ta 'ave the looks?_ he often wondered. Nevertheless, as Tatiana began to become so infatuated with Munkustrap that she started following too closely, Mungojerrie was always at Tatiana's side with a grin, a joke or a look of sympathy whenever Munkustrap walked away or met up with Demeter. Hating to see Tatiana feel dejected or rejected, he always tried to cheer her up in one way or another and usually succeeded. His spirits always lifted when she smiled at him and, for this reason – along with his loving her, of course – he did this whenever Tatiana hung around Munkustrap.

Tatiana was surprised the first few times she felt a paw on her shoulder after being left alone by Munkustrap and turned around to see Mungojerrie sitting beside her, but she soon became accustomed to him appearing beside her, always ready to crack a joke with a big, goofy grin on his face. She did not object whatsoever, and was actually quite grateful that someone had the courtesy to take her mind off her fear of rejection.


	7. Confusion

**CHAPTER 7: Confusion**

_Tatiana sat herself down on a rock. She sighed and gazed at the silver tabby standing a few feet away from her._

_Munkustrap turned and smiled at Tatiana. He walked towards her._

_Tatiana's heart beat faster with every step the tom took. After what seemed like an eternity, Munkustrap finally reached the queen's side and sat down._

"_Hello."_

"_Hi." Tatiana giggled nervously._

_Munkustrap suddenly put his arm around Tatiana's shoulders and drew her closer. "I love you," he whispered in her ear._

"_What about Demeter?" Tatiana asked in surprise, her throat dry._

"_Demeter who?"_

_Tatiana gazed into his eyes, startled. His face drew nearer to hers and their lips met…_

_Then, abruptly, Munkustrap was standing up, facing another tom. Tatiana couldn't tell who the tom was, but her fur prickled in fear. All she saw was a blur of fiery red. "Macavity?" she ventured, bewildered. Before her very eyes, the toms were quickly engaged in a fight. Silver mixed with streaks of fire. Tatiana didn't know what was happening and began to panic. "Munku?" she called desperately. "Munkustrap?"_

_And then, just as suddenly as the fight had begun, a tom sat next to Tatiana once more…but it wasn't Munkustrap. Tatiana recognized him as the tom who had fought Munkustrap. It was not Macavity, however. It was…_

"_Mungojerrie?"_

_In answer, the striped tom nuzzled her neck. "I love you, Tatiana."_

_Tatiana attempted to pull back in shock, but he was quickly on top of her, kissing her, caressing her. She could not escape._

_And then she was giving in to him. They kissed passionately until…_

"What are you doing, Jerrie?!"

There was dead silence.

Tatiana blinked and looked around. It was dark. Nothing stirred. The queen felt confused and disoriented until she realized that she must have been dreaming. She was sitting upright and was panting, her breaths coming in short, quick gasps. Her fur felt wet – she was sweating. She hoped that no-one had heard her scream. She glanced over at Mungojerrie. He did not stir, as he was sleeping peacefully. Tatiana sighed with relief. Maybe she hadn't screamed so loudly, afterall. She lay back down.

"Tatty, are you okay?"

Tatiana let out a piercing shriek and sat up again, too scared to notice the use of the nickname she hated most.

Strong paws grabbed her shoulders. "Shhh, it's only me."

Tatiana looked up at the tom and shook herself from his grasp, growling as she did so. "What do you want? Leave me alone."

"I heard you screaming and thought you might have been…in trouble." Tugger peered in her face. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just ha –" She broke off. There was no way she was going to tell him the truth about what had happened – he would most certainly laugh at her and possibly even spread a rumour. No, she couldn't tell him.

"You just what?" He actually looked concerned – well, as concerned as a Tugger could look.

"Nothing," she muttered angrily. "Just go."

Tugger gave her one last glance, shrugged and walked off just as Munkustrap came upon the scene.

Tatiana groaned. The last Jellicle she wanted to see at that moment was Munkustrap.

The silver tabby walked up to her. "Are you okay, Tatiana? I heard you scream."

"I suppose the entire junkyard did, did they?" Tatiana asked a touch sarcastically.

"Well, it _was_ pretty loud…"

"Well, I'm fine."

"Yoo orlroight?"

Tatiana jumped and shrieked again. She turned to see Mungojerrie standing behind her. She hadn't heard him coming, much like the sudden appearances and disappearances in the cause of the commotion. I said previously that the last cat Tatiana wanted to see at that time was Munkustrap. Well, at the sight of Mungojerrie, she quickly changed her mind. Munkustrap was the second-last cat she had wanted to see – Mungojerrie being the last. "I'm fine," she said in a loud but slightly shaky voice. "Can you just leave me now?"

Taken aback, both toms nodded and slowly walked away.

"Tats, what's –"

"NOTHING!" Tatiana shouted.

Munkustrap touched Victoria's shoulder and motioned for her to turn back. "She's alright, she just needs to be alone," he murmured to the white queen.

Victoria nodded understandingly and retraced her pawsteps.

Tatiana tried to settle down in her bed. She noticed Mungojerrie throwing her concerned glances. Annoyed, the queen turned over, closed her eyes and buried her head in the scarves, willing sleep to come. But it didn't.

* * *

Tatiana was still awake when dawn broke. Dead-tired but knowing that sleep would not visit her again that morning, the queen wandered off to the forest to think. She was utterly confused. She made a mental list of things that were, in her opinion, wrong with the dream.

_1. Munku is happily mated with Demeter  
2. If he weren't, I'd still be too young for him  
3. Even if I weren't, he couldn't love me…could he?  
4. Why did I shout "Macavity"? I don't know what he looks like, so why should fiery, red fur trigger this fear?  
5. Jerrie couldn't love me…could he?  
6. Why would I submit to Jerrie? I don't love him…_

Whilst pondering this list, she thought of several more questions.

_1. What happened to Munku after the fight?  
2. Why were the toms fighting?  
3. Why did I even _dream_ about this, particularly in such a tormenting way?_

She sighed. Attempting to sort out her thoughts just confused her further. She started as she heard a noise nearby. Trying to control the nervousness in her voice, she called out timidly, "Who's there?"

A black-and-gold queen stepped out of the shadows. "Relax, sweetheart, it's only me."

"Oh, hi, Demeter," Tatiana said with relief.

"What are you doing out here this early?"

"I could ask the same of you."

Demeter grinned. "I suppose that's true." She paused while she analyzed the younger queen's face. "Are you alright? You look mighty worn-out. You're not ill, are you?"

Tatiana actually didn't mind Demeter inquiring about her health, unlike how she had felt about the toms just hours ago. She shook her head. "Just tired, I guess. I, uh, didn't get much sleep last night."

Demeter nodded sympathetically. "I know what you mean. I have nights like those sometimes."

_But you don't know the reason, _Tatiana thought. She wasn't about to disclose it to the older queen, either.

The two conversed amiably for a while on random topics – such as the Junkyard Singers, how Tatiana was finding her 'new life', as Demeter put it, and the friends she had made – before the two headed back to the junkyard together.

Tatiana had thought that she would have become tense with Demeter around at that time, but seeing the other queen, surprisingly enough, relaxed her a bit.

* * *

Although Tatiana had calmed down somewhat, she still wasn't in the mood to talk to the two toms from her dream. She wasn't in the mood for laughter, either, so she stalked over to the oven near the tyre and sat in it, thinking and hoping nobody would spot her. Unfortunately, someone did.

"Hi," Mistoffelees greeted as he ambled over to the beautiful queen.

"Hi," Tatiana returned stiffly.

"What's up?"

"The sky," replied Tatiana flatly.

Mistoffelees chuckled. "Okay, you caught me." He put his paws up in a gesture of mock surrender.

"That wasn't my intention."

Mistoffelees finally heard the lack of enthusiasm in her voice. "Is something the matter?"

"NO!" Tatiana exploded.

Mistoffelees sat in front of her looking completely shell-shocked.

"I – I'm sorry," Tatiana apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to…I'm just a little… bothered…at the moment. No, that's not the right word." She shook her head, searching for the right word.

"I know what you mean. I'm sorry," said the tom.

"No, I'm just still trying to calm myself down a bit…"

Mistoffelees looked at her curiously. "Calm down from what?"

"Being…I still can't find the word…annoyed."

"What are you annoyed at?"

"The world, let's just say." Tatiana made a big circle with her paws to indicate the world.

"Oh. Well, I won't ask any more questions. But if you need someone to talk to…" He shrugged.

"Thanks."

As the tom walked off, Tatiana moved further to the back of the oven and settled down into the corner.

* * *

Tatiana awoke, sensing a presence at the entrance to the oven. She hissed automatically, but, before she could apologize to whoever it was, a cheerful face loomed up in front of her.

"Hey, Tats, it's only me. What are you up to?"

Tatiana breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, hey, Etcetera. I must have fallen asleep. And I didn't mean to hiss at you like that, sorry."

"It's okay." She peered at Tatiana's face. "Have you been crying?"

"No, why?" Tatiana blinked, baffled.

"Your face looks wet."

"It does?" Tatiana touched a paw to her cheek. Sure enough, it was damp. "I don't know why it's wet…I wasn't crying."

"Sure?" Etcetera looked just as puzzled.

"Yes, I'm quite…" Tatiana trailed off. Was it possible to cry in one's sleep?

"You said you were asleep…were you crying before that?"

Tatiana slowly shook her head and looked directly into her friend's large eyes. "Etcy…is it possible to cry when you're asleep?" she whispered, her own eyes wide.

Etcetera looked startled by the question. "Uh…I dunno, Tats…"


	8. Solitude

**CHAPTER 8: Solitude**

As ill fortune would have it, the first Jellicle Tatiana managed to run into after she left the oven was Munkustrap.

"Tatiana," the tom said, smiling down at her, "I was just wondering if you're okay now, after what happened last night."

"I'm fine," Tatiana said, fighting to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"That's good. Uh, if you want to talk to anyone about whatever it was, I'm here."

"Thanks, but I'm not really in the mood for talking at the moment. I just…I don't mean to sound rude, but I would rather be alone."

Munkustrap nodded. "I understand." Giving her one last, worried look, Munkustrap hurried off to his den.

Tatiana sighed. What was wrong with her? She should have been practically fainting at the sight of the silver tabby and feeling sheer joy at having a conversation with him, no matter how brief. Yet she wasn't. Tatiana growled at herself and kept stalking in a direct line, her eyes glued to the ground. Her thoughts were in such turmoil that she didn't notice another Jellicle standing in her path until she collided with something furry.

"Oof!" The tom spun around as Tatiana let out a shriek. "Oh, Tats, ya roight? Oi didn't notice ya comin'."

_I've really got to get a grip and take better control of my nerves,_ Tatiana told herself as she sat up and dusted herself off. _I must look like a complete wreck of a cranky cat. I wouldn't blame the Jellicles if they stopped liking me altogether. _"Sorry, Jerrie, I didn't see you, either." She stood and attempted to dodge the tom, but was unsuccessful, for Mungojerrie merely turned and followed her. "Did you want something?"

Mungojerrie was stung and taken aback by the sharpness of Tatiana's tone, but quickly recovered his composure. "No, did yoo?" He grinned.

"Only some solitude."

"Some what?"

"Time to myself," explained Tatiana. Although it didn't sound like it, Tatiana was doing her best to soften to tone in her voice so that she didn't sound unsociable or anything in that vein.

Unfortunately, Mungojerrie couldn't pick that up, and was feeling rather hurt. He merely said, "okoiy" and sat down to watch her walk off, wondering why Tatiana was acting as she was. Did he, unknowingly, do something to hurt her? Did she not like him anymore? Was there a personal problem she was trying to battle alone? Mungojerrie sighed and scratched his ear. What could he do?

Tatiana, on the other hand, was trying to push all thoughts from her mind. The guilt of her unpleasant behaviour combined with her confusion over her personal feelings to produce an overwhelming amount of emotion. She could feel it building up inside her like a cauldron of boiling water, and it was not a pleasant feeling. She had to let it out somehow – it hadn't been pent-up for long, but it had been so for long enough, and it was time for a release. Feeling completely out-of-character and not at all like herself, she streaked into the forest, climbed onto the highest rock she could find and stood on her hind legs. Reaching out with her front paws to the fading sunlight streaming through the trees, her face upturned, she took a deep breath a let it all out in a long, piercing wail…

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Mistoffelees yelled up to the figure on the rock, worry creasing his brow. He had heard a piercing wail and had come to investigate, fearing that one of the Jellicles may have been in trouble.

Tatiana glared down at Mistoffelees.

"I heard a scream and thought… You aren't in trouble, are you?"

"No."

"Oh." Mistoffelees was, by now, feeling highly uncomfortable and had no idea of what to say next. "Still up for our dancing lesson tonight?" he ventured.

"Is that tonight?" A look of panic crossed Tatiana's face. "I totally forgot! Um…okay, I'll come, but I don't know if I really feel like dancing tonight."

"Well, we can try, but we don't have to dance much if you don't feel like it, okay?"

Tatiana nodded. "Thanks."

Mistoffelees graciously offered Tatiana an arm to help her down from the rock, which she accepted. The two walked to the cave in a slightly uncomfortable silence, where they began to practice the foxtrot. After half an hour, however, Tatiana sank down to the ground, feeling unable to continue the lesson, and the dams burst open. Tatiana was vaguely aware of Mistoffelees sitting beside her and putting his arms around her as the queen wept.

Fifteen minutes later, Tatiana's tears finally subsided. Mistoffelees conjured up a handkerchief, which Tatiana gratefully used to dry her tear-stained face.

"Anything you want to talk about?" came Mistoffelees' soft voice.

To Tatiana's surprise she felt her head nodding, and soon the whole story was tumbling out from between her dry lips. She told him all about her dream, her confusion, the guilt she felt from her uncharacteristic behaviour.

Mistoffelees nodded and clucked sympathetically in all the right places – something which Tatiana, who would usually be irritated by such actions, found strangely comforting.

Sniffing as her story drew to a close, Tatiana added, "I know I have to figure this out for myself, but I'm just so…bewildered by it all. I've never been in a situation such as this before. Then again, I've never had friends like you guys, either, and most certainly not…_feelings_…for anyone… Oh, I don't know!"

"I agree that you have to figure it out for yourself. But that doesn't mean you have to do it alone."

Tatiana looked up at the black-and-white tom and blinked, confused. "Huh?"

"You don't have to push everyone away from you just so you can do something by yourself."

"I know that…I don't know why I did. I don't seem to be having much control over my actions or my words lately."

"Okay, but remember, I'm here and will help in any way I can. I'll always be supporting you, and I'm sure anyone else you tell about this will feel the same way."

Tatiana smiled weakly at the tom. "Thanks, Misto." She gave him a quick hug.

In an effort to cheer up the young queen, Mistoffelees performed a succession of magic tricks for the rest of the night. As was the tom's aim, it distracted Tatiana from her thoughts, and she even began to laugh. Mistoffelees was pleased with the result, and the two parted company feeling that their spirits had been uplifted somewhat.

* * *

Tatiana spent the night in a part of the junkyard that had previously been undiscovered by her, and awoke the next morning feeling stiff but in better spirits. She promised herself that she would take extra care to think about what she did and said that day, and that she would be nice to everyone as she usually was, including – no, _especially_ – the toms who had featured in her dream.

As she walked towards the centre of the junkyard, Tatiana's attention was captured by the Rum Tum Tugger flirting outrageously with the younger kittens. Tatiana rolled her eyes. The Tugger was the only cat to whom she _never_ felt like being nice, but, much as the idea revolted her, Tatiana supposed she had better at least make an effort to be nice to the Maine Coon in future. Besides, she needed a distraction, and this, strange as it may seem, was perfect. As she neared the tom and his faithful disciples, the squealing that was part of the Tugger-Fankits package pierced Tatiana's sensitive feline ears. However, she merely pasted a smile on her face and sauntered over to the group.

"Hey," she greeted.

She was met with shouts and even more squeals. The Tugger grinned and slung his hips to the side. "Hiya, Tatty," he purred smoothly.

Tatiana mentally rolled her eyes again. _Typical,_ she thought. "Hiya, Tugsy," she replied, mimicking his movement.

The young queens squealed with laughter and Tatiana suppressed a chuckle as the Tugger tried not to grimace.

_Ah, _thought Tatiana, _this is going to be such fun!_


	9. Back to Normal: Almost

**CHAPTER 9: Back to Normal…Almost**

Over the following week, Tatiana pretended to flirt with Tugger, who thought his charm was finally working on this mysterious cat. After the week, however, Tatiana got sick of pretending and went back to actually showing her dislike for the tom. She had pretty much forgotten the dream, thanks to the distraction, and returned to playing with the other queens. She even went back to watching Munkustrap, albeit from more of a distance than before.

When Tatiana stopped flirting with him, Tugger became seriously confused. He had thought he must finally have been getting somewhere with the young beauty, but now she had suddenly gone back to being aloof around him, and the tom had no idea why.

A third cat was more involved in the situation than either realized. She had been watching Tatiana flirting with Tugger during the week, and, as that was the first time she had visited the junkyard since the arrival of the new queen, she had a very erroneous first impression of the cat. On the day Tatiana began to act normally again, the older queen was seen to be sauntering over to Tatiana, a dark scowl ruining the otherwise-perfect features of her striking, crimson-and-cream face.

Tatiana looked up in surprise at the arrival of another queen at her side. She hadn't seen this queen before, and wondered why she would be scowling instead of smiling. Obviously, she hadn't come for any pleasantries.

"You're new." It sounded more like a criticism than a statement.

"Yes."

"I've seen the way you act, especially around _him_."

Tatiana raised an eyebrow. She was puzzled. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't interrupt," the queen said harshly. "I've just come to let you know that _I_'m the Junkyard Flirt and nobody – I repeat, _nobody_ – will steal my title. Understood?" And with that the queen turned on her heel and stalked off.

Tatiana stared after the queen, utterly bewildered. What had she meant by that cryptic message?

At that moment, Rumpelteazer walked past. Noticing her friend's perplexed expression, she stopped. "Yoo okoiy, Tats?" she asked with a grin.

Jerking her head around, Tatiana frowned. "I…don't know…" Hesitantly, Tatiana proceeded to explained what had just occurred.

Rumpelteazer, when she had heard the story, guffawed loudly. "That sounds loike Bombalurina – she's a flirt, orlroight! Chronic, but the best there is. But she's a not a bad egg, though – she can jes' be a bit 'ard ta get on wif sometoimes, that's orl."

Tatiana nodded. "What could she have meant, though?"

Rumpelteazer shrugged. "Search me." She walked away, shaking her head and still chuckling.

* * *

After days of puzzlement, Tatiana finally gave up on trying to decode the message that Bombalurina had given her, an action which rather defied her motto – _'never give up'_. Tatiana thought that maybe this case warranted an exception.

Munkustrap, Demeter, Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer, Mistoffelees, Victoria and the kittens had all been worried about Tatiana over the week and were relieved when she finally became her normal self once more. No-one dared ask her about her actions, though, as they all thought it best not to bring up the subject. (The only cats who seemed unaffected by the development were Bombalurina, Tugger and the four toms who were unaware of the events and who lived in a box together – and whom Tatiana didn't like.)

Soon everything settled down and went pretty much back to normal. Tatiana almost hated herself for how she had acted and decided she would not do such a thing again, as she did not like it. She had felt strange and very out-of-character. However, she ignored all of these thoughts and played with the kittens, shared little chat sessions with Victoria and Rumpelteazer, went dancing with Mistoffelees and hunting with Mungojerrie. As previously mentioned, she also focussed her attentions back on Munkustrap. Mungojerrie hung around the queen quite a bit, and his attentions didn't go unnoticed…at least, not by other Jellicles.

Everyone eventually managed to forget about Tatiana's little escapade. That is, everyone except for Tugger. He was the one cat who could not forget, and, no matter how much he racked his brains, he could not figure the queen out…and it was driving him crazy. _She_ was driving him crazy.

Bombalurina would not forget, either. She noticed Tatiana acting normal, however, and, as she had not met her before the flirting incident, thought that her warning must actually have worked. She frequently smirked to herself in satisfaction, glad that the youngster was taking notice of her rules around the place. She'd never had that trouble before, and was pleased when she could solve it with just a few words.

One day, Tatiana found herself asking Mungojerrie about Bombalurina. He told her that she was a saucy queen who could get almost any tom in the junkyard should she request his company. "But," he added, "Oi'm not one of 'em."

Tatiana chuckled. "Are you sure?" she asked jokingly, winking.

Mungojerrie suddenly looked serious. "Certain."

Tatiana seemed oblivious to his sudden change in attitude. Along their walk, she would make little, teasing comments about it every now and then, to which Mungojerrie attempted to smile complacently.

* * *

It was on the Friday morning when Tugger was sitting upon the tyre, lost in thought. He wanted so much to figure Tatiana out. He wanted – no, he _needed_ – to know how she really felt about him. Whether her usual attitude was just an act, or whether her flirtations were just an act. He had to know…

"Thinking about her?" a voice asked sharply.

"What?" Tugger jerked out of his reverie and looked up to the owner of the voice.

"I saw you frowning," explained Bombalurina.

"Oh." Tugger looked back down. "Is it _that_ obvious?"

"Uh, yeah, it is, rather," Bombalurina replied.

"Oh." Tugger's ears went down.

"Chin up, munchkin. You've still got me."

"Thanks, Bombie," Tugger said none-too-enthusiastically. He added silently, _But I want _her_._

As if reading his mind, Bombalurina said, "One can't always have what one wants, Tugger." With that, she walked away, swinging her hips as usual.

Tugger noticed this as he always did. Immediately, he started comparing her with Tatiana. _Tatiana doesn't swing her hips like that…she's not outgoing…she's not flirtatious – well, except for last week…Bombie is all of those things…yet…somehow, Tatiana doesn't really _need_ to be any of those things._ Tugger shook his head, surprised with this sudden thought. _Whoa, where did that come from? Surely I can't like her like that…? I mean, sure, I would love to have all of the queens hanging around me, but I couldn't ever _love_ someone…could I?_ Tugger stood and stretched. He decided to go back to his owners, figuring it would allow him to properly sort out his feelings better than staying at the junkyard would.

* * *

Rumpelteazer, Victoria and the kittens never lacked something to discuss when Tatiana wasn't about. Their conversations were always very similar:

"Do you think he likes her?"

"Oi _know_ 'e loikes 'er."

"How?"

"Whaddya mean, ''ow'? It's obvious, ain't it? 'E 'angs around 'er _orll_ the _toime_!"

"I suppose…"

"Do you think she likes him?"

"Now that one's not quite so obvious…I really don't know."

"Nor do Oi."

"Say, what's up with Tugger? He's been acting really weird lately…"

"Yeah, I noticed. He doesn't even seem to want to hang out with _us_ anymore."

"Do ya reckon 'e moight be thinkin' of askin' Bombalurina ta be 'is mate?"

"Oh, Rumpelteazer, you're so funny!"

"What?"

"Haven't you heard about the last time?"

"Sure, but that was years ago, wasn't it?"

And so they would go on, almost sounding like old gossips, much to the amusement of anyone who passed.


	10. MACAVITY!

**CHAPTER 10: MACAVITY!**

It was about a month after Tatiana had joined the Jellicle tribe when Munkustrap called a meeting for the junkyard's part of the tribe to discuss the upcoming Jellicle Ball, which, Tatiana learnt, was held annually and was to be held once more in about two months' time. As the cats had proceeded to disperse after the meeting, Mungojerrie had begun to tell Tatiana about the Ball and its traditions when they were interrupted.

* * *

Demeter turned her head sharply at the sound of rustling in the nearby bushes. "Who's there?" There was no reply until a large, diseased-looking rat scampered out in front of her. Tensing up, Demeter bared her teeth and hissed loudly. She unsheathed her claws and stood still until the rat scampered away again. However, she felt she had seen rats like it before. Now where…? Of course, it was a henchrat, and it belonged to…wait, that must mean…

"MACAVITY!"

The cats moved closer together as Demeter streaked across the junkyard, shrieking the evil cat's name wildly. The younger cats pressed close to Munkustrap, Tatiana clutching his leg. Everyone was scared, although the older felines managed to conceal their fear better than the younger cats. They all waited tensely…

And then it happened.

A flash of orange appeared in the middle of the group and a tall tom began to threaten everyone with his long, sharp, wickedly-tangled claws. When he spotted Munkustrap, he strutted over, causing the younger Jellicles to scurry away, and issued a silent challenge. Munkustrap stepped forward, a sign of acceptance, and the fight began.

Munkustrap, being an exceptional fighter, having encountered Macavity in this situation before, and knowing Macavity's weakest spots (not that there were many of those), gave as good as he got. The two toms fought for what seemed like forever, wrestling, scratching, biting. Gradually, both cats grew weaker, until Macavity gave the final blow, sending Munkustrap sailing across the dirt and crashing into the boxes beside the tyre. Immediately, the kittens, Victoria, Rumpelteazer and Tatiana were beside the second-in-command to comfort him and clean up his wounds a little. Demeter looked on from across the yard with distress clear in her eyes. The young Jellicles were so intent on their task that only Tatiana looked up when a loud hiss rang out over the junkyard. Expecting to see Alonzo coming forward to fight, Tatiana braced herself for the tom to come flying towards them as Munkustrap had. However, upon looking up, Tatiana discovered that it was not Alonzo who had stepped up to Macavity, but it was…

"Mungojerrie?!" A look of horror spread across Tatiana's face. "No, Jerrie!" she shrieked frantically. "NO!"

But Mungojerrie paid no heed to Tatiana's desperate plea.

Tatiana saw Macavity grin to himself in glee when the stripy tom stepped up to fight. _No…_ she thought. She watched in dread as the two toms fought. In any other situation, Tatiana might have cracked a smile at Mungojerrie's comical, seemingly-failing attempt at a fierce expression, but _this_ situation was serious. Finally, after being locked in a fierce wrestle, Macavity flung Mungojerrie away as he had done to Munkustrap. Tatiana could not get to him quick enough. Knowing that she could leave Munkustrap safe in the paws of the others, she moved over to Mungojerrie. She stared at him. His body was battered as much as Munkustrap's, but Mungojerrie's eyes were closed. Tears streamed down Tatiana's face at the sight of his lifeless body, but she began to methodically clean his wounds regardless.

Rumpelteazer soon joined the young queen, having realized that her brother lay motionless nearby.

Tatiana was sobbing quietly, her head buried in Mungojerrie's chest after cleaning his wounds, her heart wrenching with every breath she took. She felt a paw on her back and sat up, startled.

"Tats?" Mungojerrie's eyes slowly opened.

"Oh, Jerrie!" Tatiana cried. "You're alive!"

"Of course Oi'm aloive," Mungojerrie managed weakly, his voice strained yet full of his usual playfulness.

Tatiana flung her arms around him, tears still streaming down her face, but now they were tears of joy.

* * *

"Ya gave us quoite a scare, bro," Rumpelteazer scolded lightly.

Mungojerrie grinned. "Oi didn't mean ta."

Mungojerrie was lying inside the old car with Rumpelteazer and Tatiana dancing attendance. He and Munkustrap had been carried there after the fight, which had only ended after Alonzo faced Macavity and the latter had decided that he'd had his fun for the day, disappearing directly. Mungojerrie, Munkustrap and Alonzo had been treated inside the car by Demeter and the younger queens.

"Just don't do it again," Tatiana said, joining in the conversation with her own reprimand.

There was no reply (save for a wider grin and a shrug), and Tatiana did not expect one.

"It's nearly lunch-toime," Rumpelteazer commented. "Oi should get us some food. Oi'll be back." With that, Rumpelteazer jumped out of the car and scurried off in search of mice, leaving the other two alone.

Tatiana looked at Mungojerrie. "She's right, you know."

Mungojerrie raised an eyebrow. "Oi never doubt Teaz when she soiys Oi need ta eat."

"About you giving us a scare. You really did."

Mungojerrie smiled gently as he noticed tears shining in her eyes. Did he dare hope? _She loves me…_

Which was very true. It was when she had thought he was dead that Tatiana had realized her true feelings for him.

Tatiana wrapped her arms around Mungojerrie. _I love him…_

Mungojerrie ran his claws gently through the queen's headfur.

Tatiana pulled back and asked him seriously, "Why?"

Mungojerrie sighed and turned away slightly. "Do ya remember when Oi told ya that Oi used to, uh, be a thief?"

Tatiana nodded.

"Well, that wasn't orll. Rumpelteazer and Oi, we…we worked fer Macavity at one toime. We was only…not quoite a month old, Oi guess, and didn't know no better. 'E took us in after our mum doied and we worked fer 'im. Oi was fascinated with 'is woiy of loife, but Teaz soon got sick of it and found the Jellicles. Oi stayed fer another two months, but then Oi began ta see 'ow wrong it was. So Oi found Teaz and joined the troibe also. And now 'e 'as it in fer not only Munkustrap, but for me as well. So Oi 'ave a duty ta do." He looked at Tatiana's beautiful face and said gently, "See?"

Tatiana nodded and rubbed her head against his battered chest to show that she understood.


	11. After the Storm

**CHAPTER 11: After the Storm**

Three days later, Munkustrap and Mungojerrie were both declared well enough to go back to their own dens. That night, a storm struck.

Tatiana had been trying to get to sleep when she heard thunder. Unlike the other Jellicles, Tatiana usually quite liked storms (so long as they did not cause much damage), but she was still a bit nervy after Macavity's attack on the tribe. As soon as she heard the thunder, she automatically scooted over to the closest, safest thing – Mungojerrie's box.

Having sensed the storm earlier, Mungojerrie was sitting up rigidly in his box with his ears laying flat against his head when Tatiana appeared in front of him. He jumped at the new presence, but settled down when he realized who it was. "'Ey, Tats, are ya okoiy?"

Tatiana looked up at him, suddenly aware of what she had just done. "Um, yeah, I –" She broke off and shuddered as another clap of thunder rang out.

"Ya scared of the storm?" Mungojerrie asked sympathetically.

"Well, no – not exactly. That is to say, I'm not usually – I usually _like_ storms, but after the –" She broke off and shuddered again.

"Understandable." Mungojerrie smiled at her. "Jellicles don't loike storms at orll. Yer actin' quoite normal fer a Jellicle."

Tatiana gave a small giggle. "That makes me feel better about it, then."

Mungojerrie lay back down under his sheets. "'Ere," he offered, holding up one end of the sheet. "Moight as well troiy ta git some sleep. Just watch the arm." Mungojerrie still had his left arm in a makeshift bandage.

Tatiana nervously slipped down beside the tom, who put his arm protectively around her. She let out a small sigh, snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.

Mungojerrie smiled down at her. "'Noight, Tats," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Jerrie."

* * *

Mungojerrie awoke the next morning to a clear, sunny day; the storm had apparently passed. He glanced down to see a sleeping Tatiana. He smiled. She looked so peaceful and content. If he didn't have sensitive ears (as cats do), he would barely be able to hear her breathing. Mungojerrie realized when his stomach growled that he was hungry. He thought for a moment. Should he get up and catch something to eat, risking waking the peaceful-looking, young queen in his arms? Or should he wait until she awoke naturally and perhaps get some more sleep himself in the meantime? He deliberated this point for about two minutes, before finally settling on the latter option and closing his eyes once more.

* * *

Tatiana opened her eyes to bright sunshine. She suddenly realized that, from the brightness of the sun, it must be after noon; but then, she wondered, why would she be facing the sun? She glanced around before becoming aware of arms around her. She looked up and smiled when she saw Mungojerrie peacefully sleeping and remembered what had happened the night before. Deciding it would be best to slip away while Mungojerrie was still asleep and before anyone could stumble across the two and get the wrong impression, Tatiana did just that.

* * *

When Mungojerrie next awoke, it was to empty arms. He stretched and scratched his headfur, a smile spreading across his lips. Mungojerrie stretched once more, got out of his box and wandered over to the centre of the junkyard. There, a pleasant sight met his eyes.

Munkustrap and Demeter were sitting upon the tyre, watching the yard. Tugger was standing on the other side of the clearing making eyes with a saucy Bombalurina. The kittens were tumbling around the clearing, their playful shrieks filling the air. Amongst their midst sat Rumpelteazer, Tatiana, Victoria and Plato. The four were chatting, their laughs occasionally ringing out across the junkyard. Mungojerrie smiled and made his way towards them. Once there, he sat down beside his sister. "'Ey," he said, giving Rumpelteazer a friendly lick.

"'Ey, yeself," Rumpelteazer replied, batting him away playfully.

"Where have you been all morning?" Plato asked slyly.

"Oi, uh, Oi guess Oi slept in," Mungojerrie admitted truthfully.

"Really?" Victoria sounded surprised. "That's what she said. Ha-ha, sleepyheads!"

Victoria, Plato and Rumpelteazer erupted into giggles as Tatiana looked embarrassed and Mungojerrie looked bewildered.

"I can't help it," Tatiana protested in a mutter.

"'Ey, it's jes' a joke," Rumpelteazer told her with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh."

"Well, it's getting late," Victoria commented, looking up at the sun. "I guess I should get home."

"Allow me to escort you," Plato said gallantly, standing and offering his paw to the queen.

Victoria giggled and accepted his paw. After waving goodbye to the group, the two walked off, paw-in-paw.

"Those two seem rather friendly," Tatiana commented.

"Didn't Oi tell ya?" Rumpelteazer looked at her curiously.

"Tell me what?"

"They're moites."

"They are?" Tatiana was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, 'ave bin since last year."

The three sat in silence for some time before Mungojerrie stood. "Well, Oi'm gonna go 'untin'." He raised his eyebrow inconspicuously at Tatiana, who gave the slightest of nods.

"Okoiy, boiye," Rumpelteazer said.

The moment Mungojerrie was out of sight, Rumpelteazer turned to Tatiana, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Is there somethin' goin' on between yoo 'n' moiy brother?"

"What? No!" Tatiana cried.

"Hmmm…" Rumpelteazer said, still suspicious. "Ya know, Oi wouldn't moind if there was. Oi'd be quoite pleased, actually." With that, she walked off, leaving behind a blushing Tatiana.

Mungojerrie was sitting on the rock in the forest where he and Tatiana had sat when they told each other their stories, dreaming of the striking queen.

"Hey, dreamer-tom."

Mungojerrie looked up to see Tatiana advancing. He smiled. "'Ey." He gestured to the fish spread out in front of him. "Join me?"

"Thankyou," Tatiana consented with a nod of her head.

Mungojerrie quickly counted the number of fish and gave Tatiana half. "Tuck in."

The two ate for a time in companionable silence. When they were finished, Mungojerrie sat back and smiled at Tatiana. He desperately wanted to talk to her, to tell her how he felt about her, but he was too nervous and hadn't a clue about what to say. Instead of attempting to start a conversation, Mungojerrie settled for looking (but trying not to stare) at the young queen before him.

When Tatiana finished her own meal, she glanced up at the stripy tom and returned his smile.

_Cor,_ thought Mungojerrie, _she is simply beautiful… _"Tatiana…?"

Tatiana looked at him expectantly. When he didn't continue, Tatiana prompted him. "Yes?"

"Um…" Mungojerrie bit his lip, thinking fast. "Er, are ya okoiy now?"

Tatiana frowned. "I don't quite follow you…"

"Oi mean, after – ya know – after the scare."

"Oh!" Tatiana chuckled. "I'm fine. I should be asking you how you are." She gestured to his bandaged arm.

"Oi'm orlroight. The arm ain't too bad 'n' the scratches are healin'. The only problem is that Oi've bin wakin' up orll stiff."

"That will pass soon," Tatiana assured him.

"Oi sure 'ope so – it's gonna be 'ard to dance otherwoise."

Tatiana laughed, which was music to the tom's ears. "Speaking of dancing, I don't think you ever got to finish telling me about the Ball."

"So Oi didn't. Oi'll tell ya now, if ya loike."

Tatiana nodded. "Please."

"Okoiy, 'ere goes…"

* * *

"Aargh, what!?"

"Shhh, Jerrie, it's only me."

"Oh, Teazer, what are ya doin' 'ere?"

"Oi jes' came ta talk ta moiy favourite brother. Aren't Oi allowed ta do that?" Rumpelteazer pouted.

"Oi'm yer only brother," Mungojerrie observed dryly.

Rumpelteazer just shrugged.

"So, what did ya wanna talk 'bout?"

"Do Oi need a reason ta speak wif moiy _only_ brother?"

"Whoiy else would ya come ta talk ta me?"

"Jerrie, 'onestly. Oi'm 'urt that ya would think that Oi would only speak ta ya if Oi 'ad a specific reason ta." Rumpelteazer folded her arms across her chest.

"Well…"

"As it is, Oi _did_ wanna talk ta ya 'bout somethin'…"

Mungojerrie laughed. "Oi figured as much. What is it, Teaz?"

Rumpelteazer was silent for a moment, deliberating about what she was going to say. Noticing Mungojerrie looking at her curiously, she decided to just take the plunge. "Tatiana's noice, ain't she?"

"Ya only jes' figured that out? She's bin 'ere fer over a month, in case ya 'adn't noticed," Mungojerrie said sarcastically, crossing his own arms, "and ya only jes' figured out what ya thought of 'er?"

"Well, isn't she?"

"Yeah…"

"And pretty."

"Look, Teaz, what's this orll about?"

"Oi wish Oi was as pretty as 'er…" Rumpelteazer carried on, dreamily looking off into the distance.

"Teazer?" Mungojerrie clicked his claws in front of his sister's face.

"Hmmm…?"

"Whoiy are ya talkin' 'bout Tatiana?"

"No reason."

Mungojerrie looked at her doubtfully. "Oi thought ya soid ya wanted ta talk fer a reason? If Tatiana ain't the reason, then what is?"

Rumpelteazer sighed. "Okoiy, yer roight. She is the reason. Do ya loike 'er?"

"Do _yoo_?"

"Oi mean…do ya _loike_ 'er?"

Mungojerrie merely raised his eyebrow. "What would moike ya think that?"

"No reason…" Rumpelteazer said hastily. "'Noight, Jerrie," she said, scampering away quickly.

"'Noight, Teazer."


	12. Revelations

**CHAPTER 12: Revelations**

"'Ey, Tats, do ya wanna go explorin'?"

Tatiana looked up, startled. She bit her lip. "Ummm, sure."

Mungojerrie smiled. "Come on, then!" he said in a jokingly-impatient voice.

Tatiana grinned impishly. For some reason, she was feeling strangely energetic and playful. "You'd better hurry up!" She took off at a velocity that rivalled that of light itself.

It took Mungojerrie a moment to register what was happening, and, when he did, was caught by surprise. He had never known she had this side to her, but he most certainly was not displeased by it. Mungojerrie caught Tatiana easily by way of a near-flying-tackle-hug.

Gasping for air but laughing all the same, Tatiana squealed when Mungojerrie landed on top of her and managed to turn over so she was facing him.

As their eyes met, Mungojerrie blushed underneath his fur – a rarity for the mischievous tom – and quickly removed himself from her delicate body. "Sorry," he apologized quietly, "Oi dunno what came over me."

Both cats sat there for a moment in uncomfortable silence until Tatiana managed to pluck up enough courage to say, "I thought we were going exploring?"

Mungojerrie smiled and the tension vanished from the air. "Oi thought it was 'oigh toime Oi showed ya the rest of the junkyard. Come." He motioned to her with his paw, beckoning her to follow.

The two wandered around outskirts of the junkyard that Tatiana had not previously discovered, then started climbing some junk piles. They were about to make their way down again when Tatiana let out a loud "Owww!"

"What is it?" Mungojerrie rushed over to her, concern written all over his face.

"My paw…I think I trod on something. It hurt," Tatiana explained, trying not to let any tears fall.

"Let's 'ave a look." Mungojerrie gently took the paw she indicated to him (her front right paw) and inspected the damage. "Looks loike ya've got a piece of glass stuck in it," he announced finally.

Tatiana groaned. "Can you get it out?" she whispered.

Mungojerrie nodded. "Yes, but it's gonna 'urt," he warned.

"Just…do it," she said, sounding a lot braver than she felt. "Please." She closed her eyes, fighting the tears.

Mungojerrie nodded again. Knowing he would never get it out with his claws, he bent down and fixed his teeth around the small glass shard. Slowly and carefully, he drew out the fragment and began licking the wound clean in an effort to stop the bleeding.

Tatiana, with much effort, resisted the urge to scream as she felt the glass being extracted from her sensitive paw. With silent tears now streaming down her face, she concentrated on the sensation of Mungojerrie's rough tongue on her paw, on the way his whiskers tickled her…and she didn't even notice that he licked her paw for a bit longer than necessary.

Mungojerrie realized, though, and drew back. "Oi'll be roight back." In a flash, he was gone, and, in another flash, he was back with two scarves. He tied one (a red one) around Tatiana's paw and gave her the other (a yellow scarf) so she could dry her tears.

* * *

"Let's play 'Truth or Dare'!" said Etcetera excitedly.

"How do you play that?" Tatiana questioned.

"How about you and Electra round up some of the others and then I'll show you?"

"Okay."

Tatiana and Electra did as they were bid and soon a fairly large group of Jellicles were sitting in a circle in the centre of the junkyard clearing. The group consisted of Etcetera, Electra, Tatiana, Jemima, Victoria, Rumpelteazer, Mungojerrie, Pouncival, Mistoffelees, Tumblebrutus, Plato and Admetus.

"Now," began Etcetera, taking charge, "I'll start. I ask someone if they want 'truth' or 'dare'. If they choose 'truth', I ask a question and they have to answer truthfully. If they choose 'dare', I have to dare them to do something. All clear and simple?" Etcetera gazed around at all the nodding heads. "Okay, here we go then. Electra," – she turned to her sister – "truth or dare?"

"Ummm…truth."

"Who do you like?" Etcetera mock-demanded, sitting upright and pointing her claw in Electra's face.

The kitten blushed uncomfortably. "Tugger."

"I mean, love-like. Tugger doesn't count, because we all like him."

At this, Tatiana shook her head, but nobody noticed.

"Who do you love-like?"

Electra whispered the name of her crush so quietly that nobody could hear her.

"What's that?" Etcetera cupped her paw over her ear and leaned closer to her sister.

Electra was blushing furiously beneath her fur. "Tumble, okay?" she said louder. She buried her face in her fur in embarrassment.

Tumblebrutus just sat there, his mouth agape. "You – you do?"

Etcetera and Rumpelteazer couldn't resist teasing her just a bit. "Oooh…!"

"Oh, shut up," muttered the embarrassed kitten.

"Your turn," said Etcetera cheerfully.

"Etcy, truth or dare?" asked Electra, wanting to get her sister back.

Etcetera grinned impishly. "Dare," she said, dodging the same embarrassment into which her sister had come.

"Oh." Electra looked slightly crestfallen, but immediately put her mind to thinking up a dare. "Ummm…I dare you to follow Tugger around all day tomorrow by hanging on to his belt. And if he makes you let go, you have to grab it again instantly," she said, wincing at the lameness of the dare.

Etcetera giggled. "Okay."

Tatiana was relieved that it wasn't _she _who had to do that dare. How she despised the Maine Coon.

"Tumblebrutus! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," decided Tumblebrutus. He knew that, had he chosen 'truth', he would be asked who _he_ liked, and he didn't want to hurt Electra.

Etcetera was somewhat disappointed with the tom's choice, but came up with a dare quite quickly. "I dare you to kiss Electra."

The group sat in stunned silence. Electra was the first to speak, and she began with a gasp. "What? No, Etcy, you can't –" she started shrieking, only to be cut off by her sister.

"Yes, I can, and I am." She grinned and turned to Tumblebrutus. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Tumblebrutus hesitated before walking towards Electra slowly, his heart pounding in his chest. When he reached the blushing queen, he quickly pecked her on the lips and scampered back to his place, blushing also.

Etcetera grinned. "Your turn, Tumble."

The tom knew it would be useless to ask Etcetera, so he instead turned to Mungojerrie. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," answered the stripy tom immediately – almost eagerly.

"I dare you, Mungojerrie, to act exactly like Tugger tomorrow for the entire day."

Mungojerrie frowned. "Ick," he stated simply, causing the group to erupt into laughter. Well, all except for Etcetera, who frowned at the insult to _the Tugger_.

Tumblebrutus grinned. "I can give you a few tips if you need."

"Thanks," said Mungojerrie dryly. _'Ow am Oi gonna act loike Tugger for a 'ole day?! Oi can't _stand_ that dude, and now Oi 'ave ta _act_ loike 'im! Well, okoiy, 'e's orlroight as a cat…jes' not when 'e's flirtin'._ Mungojerrie almost shuddered at the thought of acting like Tugger. He turned to Rumpelteazer. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Then _Oi_ dare _yoo_ ta be a…a…a poltergeist."

"A what?"

"A poltergeist. In other words, _Oi_ dare _yoo_ ta move stuff around orll doiy tamorra."

"What sorta stuff?" asked the queen in a mixture of amusement, curiosity, suspicion and bewilderment.

"Let's soiy…Bomba's stuff. Without gettin' caught."

"Okoiy." Rumpelteazer giggled.

"Now, Oi 'ave ta go," said Mungojerrie, standing up. "Oi'll see ya orll loiter."

"Going to practise being cool?"

The toms all sniggered at Plato's comment.

Mungojerrie ignored them and walked away.

"Now, Tats," said Rumpelteazer, "truth or dare?"

Tatiana squirmed in her place. "Ummm…truth," she replied nervously.

"'Oo do ya loike? And Munkustrap don't count, because 'e's toiken."

"You – you know about that?"

"Koind of obvious, really."

"Oh." Tatiana sighed.

"So? 'Oo do ya loike?"

It was Tatiana's turn to feel uncomfortable. "Mungojerrie…" she admitted quietly.

"Oi _knew_ it!" Rumpelteazer shouted triumphantly, jumping up and pumping her paw in the air.

The queens and queenkits looked excited.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" asked Etcetera.

"Nothing," cried Tatiana firmly, glaring at the kitten. "Now, it's my turn. Truth or dare, Pouncival?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever stolen someone else's food, and, if so, how many times?"

"Okay, okay, I have. But I lost count after sixteen."

The group chuckled. The games went on more or less in that fashion for another hour.


	13. Dares Carried Out

**CHAPTER 13: Dares Carried Out**

"What on Earth are you doing?" asked Tatiana as she stared, dumbfounded, at Mungojerrie.

"Troiyin' ta be loike Tugger," replied Mungojerrie, dispirited. "Oi toike it Oi'm not doin' so well?"

"Uh, well…would you be offended if I said 'no'?"

"Usually, no. But, embarrassin' as it moiy be, Oi 'ave ta do it and do it roight." The tom sighed and scratched his head. "Oi don't suppose _yoo_ would 'ave any tips, would ya?"

"You're asking the queen who doesn't pay any attention to that horrid tom if she has any suggestions on how to act like him?" Tatiana asked incredulously.

Mungojerrie laughed. "Put loike that, it sounds stupid, eh?"

"Not necessarily. Revolting as it may be to watch, one can't help but notice some of his ways. You have to stick your hip out to the side and place your paws on your hips."

Mungojerrie struck a pose similar to that just described by Tatiana, looking mighty uncomfortable and…well, rather ridiculous. "It would be so much easier ta copy Munkustrap," he muttered grumpily.

"You'll be fine. You just need something else…" Tatiana thought for a minute. "Ah, got it!" She ran back to her box and returned a moment later carrying a scarf, which she tied around the tom's waist. "How's this as a belt?"

"Purple?!" cried Mungojerrie in horror.

"It's either that or pink."

"It's lovely." Mungojerrie sighed and forced a smile. He adjusted the 'belt' and struck another pose. "'Ow's this?"

"Perfect." Tatiana grinned. "Now, wiggle your backside when you walk."

"Oh, the embarrassment!" the tom groaned as he followed the queen's instructions.

Tatiana giggled. "Very good. Now all you have to do is get out there and flirt!"

Mungojerrie groaned yet again. "Stupid Tugger," he muttered under his breath as he walked away with Tatiana following behind him.

Tatiana couldn't stop grinning. _This will be interesting,_ she thought. _Maybe even rather…amusing._ She watched as Mungojerrie pasted a charming smile over his gloomy expression and sauntered over to a red queen who was sitting upon the tyre.

"'Oi, Bombas," Tatiana heard him say. "Whatcha _doo_-in'?"

Tatiana rolled her eyes, thinking that was a pretty lame start.

The red queen smiled flirtatiously at the younger tom. "Oh, you know, just waiting for someone to come and rescue me from my boredom," she said, inspecting her well-pedicured claws. She suddenly looked directly at him. "Hey, maybe you're just the cat I need for that."

Mungojerrie gulped as a red paw swooped down, grabbed him by the collar and deftly deposited him beside the red queen herself.

"So, what are _you_ up – Why, Mungojerrie, what's wrong?" she squinted at his contorted face.

Mungojerrie's expression cleared as he forced a smile once more, trying to be as flirtatious as the queen. "Oi, uh, Oi…Oi'm jes' wonderin' whoiy we must talk 'bout me. Let's talk about _yoo_." He leered at her in an attempt at being what he hoped was seductive.

Unfortunately, his attentions had the adverse effect. Bombalurina almost shrieked as she slid to the side. Recovering her composure, she replied, "Well, there's nothing much to talk about. _I_ was wanting to talk about _you_."

Mungojerrie blanched.

"But," continued the queen, "if you feel _that_ uncomfortable talking about yourself, why don't we talk about something…else?"

"Else?"

"Else."

"Else?"

"Huh?"

"Else what?"

Bombalurina stared at the tom. "Mungo, are you feeling okay?"

"Me? Sure."

"Then why has your fur turned purple?"

"What?" Mungojerrie stood and looked down at himself. "Oh, that! That's, uh, that's…" He suddenly remembered to look cool and stuck his hips out to the side. "Oi, uh…hmmm…Oi can't exploin that."

Bombalurina was evidently trying desperately to control the laughter bubbling within her. "Right, Mungo. Well I'm off. See you around." She waved cutely as she walked away.

Once she was out of sight, Mungojerrie slipped down onto the boxes beside the tyre.

Tatiana wandered casually up to him. "Why did you have to choose someone like _her_ to begin with? She would be the hardest to impress."

Mungojerrie sighed. "Yeah, Oi know. Oi'm so stupid."

"You are not," Tatiana scolded him. "Don't ever say that again. Now," she continued before Mungojerrie could react, "why don't you go over there and try Victoria?"

"Oh, orlroight," the tom grumbled. He began to stalk off.

"Hips!" Tatiana shouted after him, perching herself on the tyre to watch.

Mungojerrie stopped and sighed, then resumed his walk with a tomculine swing in his hips.

Tatiana giggled as she watched him half-heartedly try to impress the young, white queen. She noticed Etcetera and Electra nearby, also giggling at the scene unfolding before them. Tatiana couldn't hear much of the conversation, but she gathered that Victoria was telling the stripy tom that she was taken. Mungojerrie mustered an air of 'Oi know, but Oi don't really care; Oi'm gonna flirt with ya anywoiy'. However, Victoria laughed, placed a paw on his shoulder and then walked off.

Mungojerrie scowled after her retreating back. What were these queens trying to do, make it difficult for him to succeed at the dare? He wouldn't put it past them…gah, queens! _Well, some of 'em…_ he silently amended. Catching sight of Etcetera and Electra, Mungojerrie slunk up to the kittens and began his new ritual of flirting when the Rum Tum Tugger appeared upon the scene.

As the Tugger swaggered up to the small group, the two kittens instantly latched onto the Maine Coon's legs, making it difficult for him to walk. However, Etcetera moved herself to his belt when she remembered her dare.

When the Tugger reached Mungojerrie, he looked the stripy tom up and down, smirking. "Hello, Mungs."

Mungojerrie winced at this despised nickname. "'Ello, Tugger."

"What are you up to? And what's with this thing?" He flicked Mungojerrie's purple scarf with his tail.

"Nothin'," muttered Mungojerrie.

Tugger raised his eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to be trying to steal my queens, would you?"

Mungojerrie drew himself up to his full height instantly. "No."

Tugger flashed him a knowing grin.

"Oi'm not!" protested Mungojerrie.

After watching the exchange thus far, Tatiana decided it was time for her to save Mungojerrie. She walked up to the stripy tom and leaned her arm on his (somewhat higher) shoulder after running her paw through his headfur. "Hi, Jerrie," she cooed. "Hi, Tugger."

Tugger slung his hips to the side, which Tatiana ignored.

"Jerrie, weren't you going to show me that spot?" she asked sweetly.

"'Uh?" Jerrie stared at her blankly. "The…oh, the spot! Yes, Oi was. Did ya wanna do that now?"

Tatiana nodded and turned away. She waved her tail in the air sensuously, letting it rest near Tugger's chest, then quickly moving it before it touched him so that the tip lightly brushed Mungojerrie's cheek.

"See ya loiter, Tugger," Mungojerrie said coolly, casually following Tatiana.

Tatiana boldly paused a moment and turned around to make sure that Mungojerrie was following. Noticing Tugger's bewildered expression, she waved to him cutely, just as Bombalurina had done to Mungojerrie, and kept walking away.

When they were out of sight, Tatiana waited for Mungojerrie to catch up.

"Thanks, Tats," Mungojerrie said gratefully. "That was a moighty orwkward situation!"

Tatiana shrugged and smiled. "I figured you could use some help – or a rescue," she told him.

"Yeah, moijor," he agreed. He looked directly at her. "So, what's this place Oi was gonna show ya?" He winked at her in another attempt at being flirtatious.

Tatiana giggled. "You know, you're a better flirt when you're _not_ trying to copy Tugger!"

Jokingly, Mungojerrie slung his hips to the side, grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Would ya loike me ta show ya this spot?"

* * *

"Rumpelteazer, what's the matter?" Etcetera asked as a panting Rumpelteazer raced past, breathing heavily.

"Can't stop!" she called over her shoulder.

"What was that all about?" Tatiana asked, turning to the other cats.

Etcetera shrugged. "Goodness knows. I have completed my dare. Witnesses?" she asked, sounding much like a judge at a trial.

Electra raised her paw.

"Thankyou. Mungojerrie, have you completed your dare?"

Mungojerrie nodded the affirmative.

"Witnesses, please raise your paws."

Etcetera herself, Tatiana, Electra, Victoria and Jemima raised their paws.

"Very good. You pass."

Tatiana had a job trying to hold in her giggles at Etcetera's behaviour, and this, Mungojerrie noticed, and he flashed her a grin.

"Pouncival, have you –"

Before Etcetera could finish her sentence, Bombalurina sauntered up to the group and frowned. "Has anyone seen that creep of a Rumpelteazer around?"

Before anyone could answer, Mungojerrie cheekily piped up, "Well, she was runnin' off that woiy jes' a couple a minutes ago…" He pointed in the direction in which Rumpelteazer had been running.

"Thanks." Bombalurina swished her way in the direction pointed out to her.

Mungojerrie sat back with a grin. "Looks loike someone got caught."

"Mungojerrie!" said Electra, shocked. "You can't dob her in like that!"

"Whoiy can't Oi?"

"She's your _sister_!"

Mungojerrie shrugged. "So?"

Electra sighed; it was evident that she would get nowhere in the mini-argument.

"Ahem."

Everyone turned their attention back to Etcetera.

"Pouncival, have you completed your dare?" Pouncival's dare had been to run up to Munkustrap, throw his arms around him and call him 'dad'.

"Yes, Your Honour."

Etcetera bared her teeth momentarily before asking for witnesses to raise their paws.

As Victoria, Plato and Tumblebrutus did so, a ball of orange, black and white fur tumbled into the middle of the group. Rumpelteazer sat up and looked behind her. "Uh-oh…gotta go."

"Just a moment!" Etcetera stood. "Plato, bring her over here."

Plato complied with the command. Standing also, he picked Rumpelteazer up by the scruff of her neck and placed her at Etcetera's paws.

"Oi, whaddya think yer doin'?" shrieked Rumpelteazer indignantly. "Oi've gotta git goin'!"

"Rumpelteazer," Etcetera began, leering in the older queen's face, "have you completed your dare?"

Rumpelteazer looked down ashamedly. "No."

"Then I command you to complete another dare as punishment. For the whole day tomorrow, you must not speak at all – instead, you must sing."

"Foine, foine," grumbled the stripy queen. "Just let me go before – Oh, 'Eavisoide!" she muttered, scampering off again as she spotted the angry, scarlet queen heading towards her.

A few moments later, Bombalurina tore through the group, screaming out as she went, "Rumpelteazer! I'll get my paws on you, you dirty little thief! RUMPELTEAZER!"

The younger cats collapsed into fits of laughter.

"Oh, poor Teazer," Tatiana said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, Oi guess… Good entertoinment, though." Mungojerrie grinned.


	14. Match Making

**CHAPTER 14: Match-Making**

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, Teaz, what do _you_ think?"

"Oi dunno, either," sighed Rumpelteazer with a roll of her eyes. "That's whoiy Oi asked _yoo_. 'Ave _yoo_ got any oideas, Electra?"

The kitten in question shook her head. "No."

The group sat in profound silence for a while, which Rumpelteazer finally broke by shouting, "Oi've got it!" She jumped up excitedly.

"What?" queried Etcetera.

"Misto is s'posed ta teach 'er dancin' Saturdoiy noight, correct?"

Mistoffelees nodded.

"Well, yer not goin' ta." She beamed.

Mistoffelees cocked his head in confusion. "I'm not?"

"No."

"How is that supposed to solve anything?" Electra piped up quietly.

"Jerrie will teach 'er instead."

"Ha! I'd love to see that!" Etcetera squealed, erupting into giggles.

Rumpelteazer just glared at the younger queen.

"How are you going to explain _that_ to Tatiana?" Mistoffelees asked.

"You're gonna be sick."

Mistoffelees sighed. "Then what am _I_ to do all evening?"

"Oh, don't worry 'bout that. We'll fix ya up with Jem."

Mistoffelees blushed under his fur. "You – you will?"

Rumpelteazer nodded.

"Oh, thanks," said Mistoffelees quietly but gratefully.

"How are we going to get Mungo to agree to it, though?" asked Etcetera, having settled down.

"Easy."

At that moment, the tom in question happened to stroll past.

Rumpelteazer waved wildly to her brother. "'Ey, Jerrie, come over 'ere!"

Mungojerrie complied. "What is it, Teaz?"

"We wanna fix ya up with Tats."

All of the cats sitting together nodded their agreement.

Mungojerrie looked at them warily. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." Rumpelteazer quickly explained her plan to him.

"But yer match-moikin' plans orlwoiys foil," Mungojerrie pointed out unenthusiastically.

"They do not!" cried Rumpelteazer indignantly.

"What about the toime ya troied to separate Coricopat from Tantomile and match 'im with Bombalurina? Or the toime ya troied to match 'im with poor Electra?"

Electra shuddered at the memory, but Rumpelteazer just grinned.

"Well, moiybe those plans weren't too good," she admitted, "but –"

"They was foilures," Mungojerrie maintained.

"Oh, orlroight, then, they was foilures. But this one's gonna work. Trust me."

"It's my policy ta _never_ trust _anyone_ 'oo says that," Mungojerrie said staunchly. "Especially yoo, Teazer."

"What's _that_ s'posed ta mean?" Rumpelteazer demanded.

"Yoo know exactly what Oi mean."

"Mungo, if you really like her that much, surely you wouldn't pass up an opportunity to tell her so?" Mistoffelees asked.

Mungojerrie faltered. "Well…Oi dunno…Oi wouldn't pass up toime ta be _alone_ wif 'er, but ta tell 'er…?"

"It might be your only chance," Mistoffelees persisted.

"Well…woit, whoiy are ya so interested in moiy feelin's?" Mungojerrie gazed suspiciously around the group.

"'Cause we are," Rumpelteazer jumped in. "Now, are ya gonna do it or not?"

Mungojerrie paused. "Foine, Oi will," he finally relented with a sigh. "Thankyou, Teazer."

"Good." Rumpelteazer beamed. She turned to Mistoffelees. "Now fer yoo 'n' Jem."

* * *

On Saturday, word passed around to Tatiana that Mistoffelees had been taken ill and would be unable to teach her that night. Mungojerrie noticed her disappointment and subtly put Rumpelteazer's plan in action.

"Oi'll toike ya tonoight," he offered.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can skip one lesson."

"Oi'd loike ta toike ya. Oi moight not be as good a dancer as Misto, but Oi _can_ dance." He grinned.

Tatiana was blushing furiously beneath her fur. "Well…if you're sure…" Her eyes focussed on the ground.

"Oi'd enjoiy it," he said firmly.

And so, that night, Mungojerrie escorted Tatiana to the cave for a dancing lesson. Much to Tatiana's amusement, Mungojerrie ended up singing the music, which caused him to become quite breathless; therefore, the two often had to take breaks in order for Mungojerrie to get his breath back.

After the first two dances, Mungojerrie stepped back. "Wow, Oi'm impressed," he said. "'Ow long 'ave ya bin learnin' fer now?"

"Um, about six or seven weeks, I think."

"Yer a quick learner."

The two hours passed far too quickly for both of the cats, and they soon found themselves dancing one last waltz. As Mungojerrie's voice faded off the last note, they gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"Gosh, you're beautiful," whispered Mungojerrie as he stared at Tatiana's upturned face, his chest pressed close to hers. He let his paws run up her hips and waist. He slowly leaned down, and Tatiana did not flinch away. Mungojerrie tenderly pressed his lips to hers, kissing her sweetly. When he finally pulled away, he smiled at her dazed expression. He drew her close to him and ran his claws through her soft headfur. "Tatiana…Oi love ya."

"I love you, too," Tatiana found herself saying, clinging tightly to the tom.

"Really?" Mungojerrie pulled back slightly and studied her face.

She nodded. "Really and truly."

Mungojerrie kissed her again, and, this time, Tatiana responded, the kiss beginning to intensify.

* * *

On the other side of the junkyard, Mistoffelees was sharing a picnic-style evening meal with his love, Jemima. He gazed at her as the moon shone down on her, illuminating her lithe figure and her beautifully-crafted facial features. In fact, he couldn't help staring. Fortunately for him, Jemima didn't notice.

"Jemima?"

"Yes, Misto?"

"I…I don't know how to tell you this…" – he gave a nervous laugh – "…but…I love you, Jemima."

The queenkit was suddenly very still, making Mistoffelees even more nervous.

"Please say something, Jemi."

"I…" Jemima turned and looked into his eyes. "Oh, Misto, I… That's very sweet of you, but…"

"But you don't return my feelings?"

"I'm so sorry, Misto," Jemima whispered.

"I understand," Mistoffelees said, trying to keep his emotions in check. "Is it Tumblebrutus?"

Jemima nodded miserably. "He doesn't even know I exist, but... I'm sorry, Misto."

"You can stop apologizing, Jemi. If anything, _I_ should be apologizing to _you_."

"But you must be hurt. I mean –"

"Yes, I am a bit, but that's not your fault. I guess no-one really has any control over their feelings, have they?" he said quietly.

Jemima gently took his paw and stroked his face. "I think you're very sweet, and talented, and good-looking, but…I just can't help but love _him_."

"He'd be very lucky to have you."

After a few minutes' silence, Jemima spoke again. "Come on, let's not let our feelings get in the way of a pleasant evening. Why don't we go for a walk?"

Mistoffelees gave a small smile and nodded his consent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Victoria and Etcetera were sitting together in the pipe. Electra, being of darker colouring, and therefore perfect for camouflage, had been sent to see how things were going with Mungojerrie and Tatiana, whilst Rumpelteazer had elected herself to do the same with Mistoffelees and Jemima. Electra, at first, had balked at the idea of spying on their friends.

"It ain't spoiyin', 'xac'ly," Rumpelteazer had insisted. "We jes' wanna know 'ow they're gettin' on, see?"

After running out of quiet protests, Electra had finally agreed.

Victoria's ears perked up at the sound of rustling outside the pipe. "Is that you, Electra?" she whispered.

"No, it's me." Rumpelteazer crept into the pipe as she announced herself.

"Well? What's happening?" whispered Etcetera excitedly.

"Let's jes' woit fer Electra, shall we? Then we can share our news so that everyone can 'ear."

"Okay," Etcetera agreed with a groan.

Soon after, however, Electra joined them.

"Well? Can you tell us now?" demanded Etcetera impatiently.

"Electra first," Rumpelteazer nominated her friend.

"They're doing just fine."

"Is that it? 'Ow do ya _know_ they're 'doin' jes' foine'?"

Electra grinned. "I saw them kissing. Is that enough evidence for you?"

Etcetera squealed in delight, causing Rumpelteazer, who was very excited and pleased herself, to have to stuff her own tail in Etcetera's mouth with a "shhh".

Victoria turned to Rumpelteazer. "What about Jemi and Misto?"

Rumpelteazer sighed. "Not so good, Oi'm afroid," she admitted ruefully.

"Why, what happened?" asked Electra curiously.

"Well, from what Oi could moike out, Misto told 'er that 'e loves 'er, but she loves someone else."

"Who?" asked Etcetera breathlessly.

"Oi'm 'urt ta think that _yoo_ would think that Oi would disrespect someone else's proivacy and eavesdrop jes' ta foind out some information that Oi shouldn't really be privy ta," Rumpelteazer said in a hurt voice.

"I-I'm sorry, Teazer, I – sorry," Etcetera apologized in confusion.

"'Owever," went on Rumpelteazer mysteriously, "Oi _did_ 'appen ta 'ear a noime mentioned…" She gazed around at the three to make sure she had everyone's attention. "Jemima loves…Tumblebrutus."

"No way!" Etcetera squealed.

"Uh-'uh." Rumpelteazer nodded matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Electra looked down at her paws. "And he likes her, too," she said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Electra," Victoria said sympathetically, hugging her young friend.

"Can't be helped," sniffed Electra.


	15. So Much Trouble, So Much Entertainment

**CHAPTER 15: So Much Trouble, So Much Entertainment**

Rumpelteazer grinned. "Yoo two seem very cheery this mornin'," she commented, eying her brother and Tatiana.

"Are we not allowed ta be?" queried Mungojerrie.

"Of course yer allowed ta be."

"Then if ya'll excuse us…"

"Uh, can Oi jes' talk ta ya fer a minute, Jerrie?"

"Go ahead, I can wait," Tatiana said with a smile.

Rumpelteazer drew her brother to the side. "Well? Is it orll good?"

"Yes, it's orll good. Thanks, Teazer," Mungojerrie told her, giving her a brotherly squeeze.

"No thanks needed. Jes' 'ave a good toime wif 'er," Rumpelteazer replied with a wink.

Mungojerrie rejoined Tatiana and offered his arm to her, which she accepted with a slight blush.

"Rumpelteazer!"

Rumpelteazer turned around. "Oh, 'ey, Etcy. What's up?"

"I've come to find out if you've completed your dare-punishment," said Etcetera, bowling up to the older queen.

"Oh, blast!" Rumpelteazer muttered. "Oi, uh, no, Etcy."

"You know what this means?"

"Another dare?"

"Yup." Etcetera grinned. "This time, you must kiss Munkustrap on the mouth in front of Demeter."

Rumpelteazer groaned. "Couldn't ya 'ave made it Tugger?"

Etcetera grinned. "Nup. He's mine."

Rumpelteazer sighed. "Foine."

Etcetera watched as her friend began to make her way over to the tyre. Before she reached her destination, however, Rumpelteazer was suddenly running back in the direction from which she had come. Etcetera watched in amusement as Rumpelteazer ran for her life, a red queen hot on her heels.

"RUMPELTEAZER!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mungojerrie and Tatiana were walking paw-in-paw in the forest, enjoying each other's company when a small whimpering noise reached Tatiana's keen ears.

"Did you hear that?"

"'Ear what?"

"Shhh." Tatiana placed her paw over Mungojerrie's mouth and looked around. The noise came again. "Over that way." Tatiana grabbed Mungojerrie's paw and hauled him behind some nearby ferns. The two lovers looked down upon their discovery. "Misto!" cried Tatiana, kneeling down in front of the tom.

Mistoffelees looked up and quickly wiped away his tears. "Oh, hi, Tatiana, Mungojerrie."

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing," replied Mistoffelees quietly.

"Look at me," Tatiana said, gently raising Mistoffelees' chin so that their eyes met. "What's wrong?"

At this, Mistoffelees broke down again. "She doesn't love me," he said miserably.

Mungojerrie lowered himself to the ground also. "'Oo doesn't, Misto?"

"Jemima."

"Shhh," Tatiana comforted him. She put her arm around his shoulder and held his head, rocking him back and forth as she would a tiny kitten.

"She d-doesn't l-love me; she l-loves s-s-someone else," sniffed the tuxedo tom.

Tatiana looked up at Mungojerrie, who returned her worried gaze. "What are we to do?" she mouthed.

"Oi dunno," he replied, mouthing also.

After a few minutes of silence, Mistoffelees stood up. "I'm sorry to put all that upon you like that."

"No apologies needed," Tatiana told him. "And I'm sure Jerrie will agree with me when I say that you can come to either of us any time you need to talk."

"Of course ya can, buddy," Mungojerrie said.

Mistoffelees gave a watery smile. "Thanks."

After Mistoffelees left, Mungojerrie and Tatiana had a rather pleasant afternoon in the forest, although both were still worrying about Mistoffelees. They wandered back into the junkyard to be met by an amusing sight: Rumpelteazer was running madly across the junkyard with Bombalurina on her tail. Mungojerrie and Tatiana both began laughing.

Rumpelteazer, on the other paw, was not as amused. "'Eeelllp!" she cried as she ran past the two.

"I'll get you, you thief!" shouted Bombalurina.

Munkustrap had finally given up trying to figure out why Bombalurina would be mad at Rumpelteazer (although he was as amused by the situation as everyone else) and was now standing upon the tyre, Demeter at his side. "Rumpelteazer!" he yelled.

Rumpelteazer, upon hearing her name called by a different voice, tore up to Munkustrap and hid behind him.

Bombalurina soon arrived in front of the second-in-command. "Come out here, you thief," she hissed.

"Bombalurina, I demand to know what is going on," Munkustrap said in his authoritative voice.

"This is between me and the thief. Now could you please move so I can get my paws her?"

"I will do no such thing." Munkustrap crossed his arms and glared down at his sister-in-law. "Not until you tell me what is going on or until you apologize."

Bombalurina let out a loud "harrumph" and stalked away crankily.

When Rumpelteazer sensed it was safe for her to come out from behind Munkustrap, she did so.

"Okay, Rumpelteazer, what's this all about?"

"Um, nothin', Munku, but thanks fer savin' moiy fur." Rumpelteazer wrapped her arms around Munkustrap's tomculine shoulders and planted a quick but passionate kiss on his lips before once again taking off.

"RUMPELTEAZER!"

"Uh-oh," Rumpelteazer muttered to herself, "now Oi've got Deme after me, too. Blast it! Whoiy do orll these dares orlways seem to get me in so much trouble?"

* * *

Later that night, Rumpelteazer, Mungojerrie and Tatiana were seated in a circle near Mungojerrie's box having a quiet discussion. Rumpelteazer had begged them to let her stay with one of them that night so that she wouldn't end up being a mere body when dawn broke.

"Oi don't wanna doie," she had claimed desperately while on her knees in front of the couple.

Tatiana had merely given a small laugh. "We don't want you to die, either, Rumpelteazer, that's why we're not saying 'no'."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Oh." Rumpelteazer had looked confused before it dawned on her. "Oh! Thanks!" She had given a dorky grin. "For some reason, every toime Oi git dared ta do somethin', Oi git in so much trouble. Oi used ta be great at that sort of thin', but now, orll Oi ever seem to do is foil. 'N' Oi dunno whoiy!"

"It's so much entertoinment, though!" Mungojerrie had said with a laugh, at which Rumpelteazer had scowled.

Presently, they were discussing the situation with Mistoffelees.

"Oi wish we could 'elp 'im some'ow," Rumpelteazer sighed.

"So do I," said Tatiana, "but maybe this is one of those times we shouldn't meddle."

"Hmmm, moiybe yer roight," Mungojerrie agreed.

There was a collective sigh from the three Jellicles.

"Well," said Rumpelteazer, changing the topic to a cheerier one, "we start re'earsals fer the borll tamorra."

"Really?" asked Tatiana, beginning to get nervous at the thought.

"Ya'll be foine," Mungojerrie said, noticing his queenfriend's discomfort.

"Oh, which remoinds me, we 'ave a meetin' 'bout it first so we know the order of the songs 'n' dances, et cetera."

"Etcetera? What's she got to do with the meeting?"

"No, Oi meant –"

"I know what you meant," cut in Tatiana with a laugh. "I was being silly."

"Oh! Sorry," said Rumpelteazer sheepishly.

Mungojerrie rolled his eyes. "Well, it's getting' loite. Oi think Oi'll turn in for the noight, if that's okoiy with yoo two."

"Sure," said Tatiana.

"Woit, where am Oi gonna sleep?" asked Rumpelteazer with a pout.

"Come with me and we'll fix something up," Tatiana invited.

"Thanks. 'Noight, bro." Rumpelteazer stood to give Mungojerrie a hug.

"'Noight, 'Teazer. Goodnoight, Tatiana."

"Goodnight, Jerrie, see you in the morning." Tatiana gave him a hug also, and, when she thought Rumpelteazer wasn't looking, gave him a quick peck on the lips.

The other queen did, however, see this, although she pretended not to, and grinned to herself in satisfaction. She was proud of being able to finally match-make successfully.

"So, 'ow're we gonna manage this?"

"I'm coming, Rumpelteazer, you impatient thing!" Tatiana laughed, heading over to her own box.


	16. Practice Begins

**CHAPTER 16: Practice Begins**

The next morning, the Jellicles all gathered in front of the tyre to listen to Munkustrap address them on the topic of the upcoming Jellicle Ball. Firstly, Munkustrap explained that the Junkyard Jellicles would all learn the songs and dances, and the Jellicles who lived away from the junkyard would join them a week before the ball. Munkustrap then proceeded to inform the tribe of the order of performances, which was as follows:

_- Overture  
- Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats  
- The Naming of Cats  
- The Old Gumbie Cat  
- The Rum Tum Tugger_

Here, Munkustrap paused. He turned to Tatiana, Jemima and Victoria, who were sitting together. "As the Junkyard Singers, I was wondering if you three would favour us with a few songs throughout the ball?"

The Junkyard Singers had a quick conference in hushed tones before the three nodded.

"We'd love to," announced Jemima.

"Excellent," responded Munkustrap. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes." He continued with his list.

_- The Rum Tum Tugger  
- a song from the Junkyard Singers  
- Bustopher Jones: The Cat About Town_

Here he paused again. "Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, will you two be wanting to perform your number this year?"

Mungojerrie shook his head. "We've discussed this, 'n' we 'ave decoided against it – that part of our loives is over."

Tatiana looked at Mungojerrie in surprise. "You have a number?"

Mungojerrie nodded. "Yeah, we did."

"Oh, please perform it for us!" she cried out suddenly. "I would love to see it."

Mungojerrie hesitated before hearing several other cats calling out, "Please do!"

"It has always been one of our favourites," added Demeter.

The stripy twins had a seemingly-long conference before Rumpelteazer nodded. "Okoiy, we'll do it, but we'll 'ave ta change the words."

Munkustrap nodded. "Okay, you're in." He cleared his throat and continued once again.

_- Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer  
- Old Deuteronomy  
- The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles  
- The Jellicle Ball  
- another song from the Junkyard Singers  
- Gus: The Theatre Cat  
- Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat  
- Macavity: The Mystery Cat  
- Mr. Mistoffelees  
- another song from the Junkyard Singers  
- Journey to the Heaviside Layer  
- The Ad-dressing of Cats_

Munkustrap gazed around at the cats gathered before him. "All clear?"

"Wait, you mean we're up for three songs?" queried Victoria.

"Is that alright?"

The Junkyard Singers nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Now, we shall begin by practising some dances for the actual ball. Oh, before I forget, I'm open for requests for the mating dance."

Immediately, there were hushed murmurs running through the tribe, many speculating about who would be mating this year.

Tatiana turned to Mungojerrie, her eyebrow raised. "Mating dance?"

"It's sort of a tradition in the troibe. Any pair of cats can moite at any toime of the year, but they get to do a special dance at the next Borll to sorta…seal it, Oi guess. Moike it official."

"That's a nice idea."

Munkustrap quickly called the meeting back to order. "As I said, we shall begin the practice with some dances from the ball. The ones after the mating dance, to be exact. Deme?" He motioned to his mate.

Demeter stepped forward and proceeded to allocate each of the cats to a group. Toms and queens were always separated. Some cats also had more than one group. Demeter called out the groupings (some names Tatiana didn't recognize):

- Munkustrap, Alonzo, Admetus, Coricopat and Plato  
- Tugger, Plato, Mungojerrie, Admetus and Alonzo  
- Tugger, Plato, Admetus, Coricopat and Alonzo  
- Bombalurina, Demeter, Tantomile, Cassandra, Etcetera  
- Victoria, Rumpelteazer, Jemima, Etcetera, Electra and Tatiana  
- the same as just mentioned with the addition of Mungojerrie and Pouncival and the exception of Etcetera

Demeter stepped down as Munkustrap clapped his paws together.

"Now, we shall start rehearsals immediately. We'll split into two of the groups for today. Tugger, Plato, Mungojerrie, Admetus and Alonzo, please make your way to the North end of the junkyard. I shall join you presently. Victoria, Rumpelteazer, Jemima, Etcetera, Electra and Tatiana, please go to the South end. Toms, Tugger and I will be your mentors, although I'm sure you remember your steps from last year. We just might need a few adjustments. Queens, Demeter and Bombalurina will be your mentors. Everyone else can treat this as a normal day, just so long as you keep away from the rehearsal groups. Now, without further ado, let the rehearsals begin!"

At that proclamation, the Jellicles scattered into their respective groups, their excited chatter filling the air.

Tatiana felt slightly queasy at the thought of having Bombalurina as a dancing instructor, as the first (and last) time they had met, there was a tense feeling in the air. Tatiana was certain that the red queen did not like her at all.

Rumpelteazer skipped up to Tatiana at that moment and linked arms with her, steering her towards the designated practice area. "Excoited yet?" she asked with a grin.

"Well, a little…but I'm not too sure how it's going to go having Bombalurina as a mentor."

Rumpelteazer laughed. "Nor am Oi – Oi'm not 'xac'ly in 'er good books at the moment. Actually, Oi'm not really in Demeter's good books, either, so that jes' makes it twoice as 'ard fer me. At least Demeter loikes _yoo_."

"True…" Tatiana admitted, "…but I can't help feeling so jolly nervous about it all!"

"Ya'll be foine," Rumpelteazer soothed her friend. "Look, if ya don't git it within a few practices, Oi'll be more than 'appy ta 'elp."

Tatiana smiled. "Thanks, Teazer."

"Anythin' for moiy brother's queenfriend," Rumpelteazer assured Tatiana, making her blush.

"What's this?"

The two Jellicles looked over to see Demeter now walking beside them.

Rumpelteazer grinned. "Tatiana 'ere and moiy brother are _together_."

Tatiana's blush deepened.

"Really? That's very nice to hear, Tatiana." The older queen gave Tatiana a quick squeeze. "I think you two would be great together."

"Uh, thanks, Demeter."

"Nah, she's jes' glad ya've _foinally_ toiken yer attention off of poor Munkustrap," Rumpelteazer said with a sly wink at Tatiana.

"Oh, Rumpelteazer, I do wish you would be quiet now. Please?" Tatiana muttered, now thoroughly embarrassed.

"No need ta get orll worked up, now," Rumpelteazer jokingly scolded her friend. "We're 'ere, anywoiy." She gestured to their practice area.

"Good."

Demeter stepped to the front of the gathered queens to join Bombalurina (who immediately took charge), but not before whispering to Rumpelteazer, "Remember, I'm going to get you."

Rumpelteazer cringed back slightly, praying to the Everlasting Cat that Demeter's threat would be empty. Somehow, she knew it wouldn't be.

Bombalurina clapped her paws together to gain everyone's attention before opening the rehearsal. "As you are now all aware, this is to be the first dancing rehearsal for this year's Jellicle Ball. I expect you all to pay close attention and to do as you are told. Anyone caught mucking around during rehearsal time will be severely – I repeat, _severely_ – punished. Is that clear?" She narrowed her eyes and gazed around at the nodding heads. She put her paws on her hips, straightened up and smiled. "Good. Now, let's begin. Deme?"

From there, Demeter took over the day's rehearsal.


	17. Requests

**CHAPTER 17: Requests**

Meanwhile, the toms' rehearsal group was a bit delayed in actually _beginning_ the rehearsal. Tugger and Plato had had a disagreement about one of the dance steps, and Alonzo had stepped in to be the peacemaker, as Munkustrap hadn't yet arrived. All Alonzo had to show for his pains was an area of bruised skin. He thanked Heaviside that he had fur to cover it.

Fortunately, Munkustrap arrived at the scene before things could become too heated.

"What in Heaviside is going on here?"

At that harsh-sounding question, five heads turned.

Alonzo released a loud sigh of relief, stood and stepped towards his cousin. "Thank goodness you're here, Munkustrap. I tried to –" Alonzo abruptly cut off as Munkustrap waved his paw at him in an irritated manner that said, "Fine. I'll handle it from here."

"What is the meaning of all this?" Munkustrap turned his critical gaze from Tugger to Plato and back again, waiting for someone to speak up – someone other than Alonzo.

The two toms stared at the ground, temporarily silenced.

"Well?" demanded Munkustrap. "Will no-one offer me an explanation?"

This prompted a flow of unintelligible, incoherent babble from both parties involved in the argument.

"One at a time, please!" Silence. Munkustrap turned to Plato. "Continue."

"That's it, ask _him_ first, not your own brother."

One glare from Munkustrap was enough to shut Tugger up.

"Plato?"

"You know that part near the end of this dance we're supposed to be rehearsing where we put our paws to the sides, one at head-level and one at waist-level?"

Munkustrap nodded patiently.

"Well, _he_ says that we're supposed to put our right paw up at head-level, but _I_ say it's the left." Plato looked at Munkustrap expectantly.

"It's the left," Munkustrap affirmed.

"Ha!" Plato turned to Tugger triumphantly. "It's so cliché, but I told you so."

Tugger hissed sulkily.

"And you're supposed to be our instructor," chortled Admetus.

Tugger turned a scathing look on Admetus. "Shut up."

"Tugger…" Munkustrap's tone of voice was warning.

"What?" cried the Maine Coon.

"How about we just get on with the rehearsal?"

"Fine," Tugger muttered.

* * *

After the rehearsal, which involved more bickering between Tugger and Plato, Mungojerrie approached Munkustrap rather nervously.

"Ummm…Munkustrap?"

"Yes, Mungojerrie?"

"Oi 'ave… That is ta soiy, there's somethin' Oi would loike ta discuss. In proivate."

Munkustrap raised his eyebrow in mild surprise, but gestured for him to follow.

Shortly, the two arrived in the den that Munkustrap shared with Demeter.

"What did you want to discuss?"

Mungojerrie shuffled his hind paws, slightly uncomfortable. "It's…uh…it's about the Borll. The Moitin' Dance, ta be precoise."

"Oh?"

Mungojerrie blushed underneath his fur and averted his gaze. "Yeah. Oi…Oi…Oi wanna moite with Tatiana."

Munkustrap smiled. "Granted."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Mungojerrie let out a breath of relief and barely managed to refrain from hugging the other tom. "Thanks, Munkustrap!" He turned to leave.

"Oh, and Jerrie?"

"Yes?"

"Make her happy."

Mungojerrie grinned and gave a mock salute. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

That evening, Tatiana made her way through the forest to the cave for her usual dancing lesson. When she reached her destination, she called out Mistoffelees' name after glancing around the seemingly-empty cave.

"Hey, Tats."

Tatiana shrieked and spun around quickly to find Mistoffelees standing behind her. She was startled enough to not even notice his uncharacteristic use of her nickname, nor indeed question it. "Honestly, Misto, don't _do _that! You gave me such a fright!"

"What do you suppose my intentions were?" Mistoffelees inquired, gazing at her innocently.

Tatiana chuckled, knowing she was caught. Instead of replying, she asked, "What will we be practising tonight?"

The tuxedo tom was suddenly serious. "Well, since the Jellicle Ball is coming up, and we've covered the basics of what humans term 'ballroom dancing', I'm not going to be teaching you anymore."

"What?!" Tatiana cried, shocked and hurt by the tom's sudden announcement. "But this is the time I _really need_ those lessons!"

"I know."

"Then why are you suddenly dropping me like some –"

"I can't take you any further than I have," Mistoffelees broke in quietly.

"Oh." Tatiana looked down, still visibly upset.

"That's why I've called in _female_ dancers to instruct you. Ladies?"

At his call, two queens appeared out of the shadows. One was Victoria and the other was Demeter.

"I'll come back at the end of the two hours to see how you're going. Be good," he whispered to Tatiana with a wink before disappearing.

Tatiana turned back to her new dancing instructors, both of whom were wearing cheerful grins.

"Let's get you started," Demeter began. "First, the dance we were rehearsing today."

Tatiana relaxed and smiled, allowing a new excitement to begin bubbling within her.

* * *

"'Ave a good evenin'?" Mungojerrie asked Tatiana with a lick on the cheek when she returned from her dancing lesson.

Tatiana beamed and gave him a hug. "Excellent, more like!"

"Oh?" Mungojerrie raised an eyebrow.

Tatiana nodded.

"Misto gave ya a good lesson, then, did 'e?"

"Oh, no need to be so jealous," the queen playfully scolded him, tweaking his nose. "Misto's not teaching me anymore, if you must know."

"Which is whoiy yer in good spirits?"

Tatiana rolled her eyes. "I was sad when he told me that he couldn't take me further, but Victoria and Demeter are helping me with the steps for the Ball now."

"That's noice of 'em," Mungojerrie commented.

"Isn't it just? I feel like I'm floating on air. I still can't believe that _three_ cats want to help _me_." Tatiana sighed contentedly. "I love this tribe."

"'N' we love you," Mungojerrie said seriously, but with a tender smile. "Especially me," he whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

Tatiana also leaned forward, her eyelids drooping…

"Oi! 'Elp me!"

Mungojerrie and Tatiana sighed and pulled away, but neither could suppress a grin when they saw Rumpelteazer's panic-stricken expression and dishevelled appearance.

"'Oo is it this toime?" Mungojerrie asked, eying his sister critically.

"Bombalurina or Demeter?" put in Tatiana.

"Or Munkustrap?"

"Or someone else?"

Rumpelteazer looked sheepish. "Uh, Cassandra…"

The other two cats roared with laughter.

"Another one?" Tatiana managed to gasp. "What did you have to do _this _time?"

"Shhh! She'll 'ear ya!" cried a panicked Rumpelteazer. "Uh, Oi, uh…Oi 'ad to, uh…"

"Spit it out, Teazer," said her brother impatiently.

"Oi 'ad ta…" The rest was whispered so quietly that even Mungojerrie and Tatiana, with their ultra-sensitive ears, couldn't discern what was being said.

"Louder, Teaz."

"Oi 'ad ta procloim moiy undoiyin' love fer Alonzo," the mischievous queen finally told them. "There, Oi've soid it. Now will yoo two stop interrogatin' me and protect me instead?"

The two other cats rolled their eyes.

Tatiana put her arm around Rumpelteazer's shoulders. "Teazer, we're friends, aren't we?"

Rumpelteazer eyed the other queen suspiciously. "Yeah…"

"And friends help and protect each other, don't they?"

"Oi guess…"

"Then what makes you think that we would behave any differently?"

Rumpelteazer pointed a sharp claw accusingly at an innocent-looking Mungojerrie.

"I see your point. Let me rephrase that: What makes you think that _I _would behave any differently?"

Rumpelteazer hung her head in shame. "Oi'm sorry, Tats. Oi didn't mean ta 'urt yer feelin's."

Tatiana grinned. "Now, let's see what we can do."


	18. Explanations and Questions

**CHAPTER 18: Explanations and Questions**

"Ya sure they won't foind me 'ere?"

"I'm quite sure they won't," Tatiana told Rumpelteazer in a soothing voice. "Don't fret so. I'll protect you. I promise."

Rumpelteazer gave her friend a weak smile. "Thanks, Tats."

Tatiana returned Rumpelteazer's smile affectionately before walking off so that nobody became suspicious of Rumpelteazer's hiding place. As she approached the clearing, she saw Mungojerrie coming towards her, but Tatiana's smile froze when she saw Bombalurina and Demeter heading in the same direction, though a fair distance behind him.

"She orlroight?" Mungojerrie asked as he gave Tatiana a hug.

"She is _now_," Tatiana replied, "but she won't be if those two come near her. What the heck do you think you're doing?" she asked in a fierce whisper. "Did you tell them?"

"Yes," Mungojerrie answered unrepentantly.

"Why? She's your _sister_, for goodness' sake!"

"Moiybe, but she's gonna 'ave ta foice up ta it sometoime."

"Agreed, but she's your _sister_! Besides, I promised her that no-one will find her and that I'd protect her. She'll kill me!"

"_If_ she's aloive by the toime those two are done with 'er," he said as he watched Bombalurina and Demeter walk past, closer to the bushes where Rumpelteazer hid, "which Oi 'oighly doubt."

Tatiana looked as him, incredulous. "How can you _say_ that? She's your _sister_!"

"That's the third toime ya've said that. Don't worry 'bout 'er – she needs ta learn ta foice up ta thin's."

"Yes, but –" Tatiana broke off, defeated. "Whatever."

"Ya'll be foine, too. Especially if yer not 'ere when she's discovered," Mungojerrie said soothingly, "which Oi think would be about…now."

Tatiana screwed up her face, pretending to think. "What was that you said about facing up to things?"

"Oi meant that ya 'ave to foice up ta thin's sometoime."

"Well, I'll add something to that: it's better to face up to things sooner rather than later." Tatiana turned on her heel and went to find Rumpelteazer, leaving behind a protesting Mungojerrie. As she neared Rumpelteazer's hiding place, Tatiana heard quite a commotion.

"Oi didn't wanna! Oi swear!"

"You're a thief!"

"Oi'm _not_!"

"Who cares? You tried to steal Munkustrap from me!"

"As I said, she's a thief!"

"In front of _me_! In _public_!"

"Oi didn't!"

"She's a thief!"

"Ask Etcetera about it!"

"Why would I? She's a liar."

"Now, Bombie, you know you have no evidence of that."

"So? Everyone knows she is."

Tatiana rounded the corner at that moment.

"Tats!" Rumpelteazer's voice rang out desperately. Her facial expression was a strange mixture of anger, relief and indignation.

The two older queens turned.

"Go away," snarled Bombalurina.

"Bomba!" cried Demeter, looking shocked.

"Well, it's between _us_, not _her_."

At the thought of protecting her friend, Tatiana gathered her courage, stood tall and looked Bombalurina straight in the eye. "I offer you an explanation," she said boldly.

"Okay, let's hear it," Demeter said patiently, shooting a warning look at her sister.

The red queen folded her arms. "Fine."

"Rumpelteazer is only partially guilty. Bombalurina, Rumpelteazer wasn't stealing from your den."

"Then what _was_ she doing, if she wasn't stealing?"

"The day before, the kittens and a few of the older cats, including myself and Rumpelteazer, played 'Truth or Dare'. Mungojerrie dared her to move things around in your den all day, much as a poltergeist would."

"Besoides, what in _yer_ den would be werf stealin'?" Rumpelteazer scoffed.

Tatiana, much as Demeter had just done, shot her friend a warning look while Bombalurina scowled. "Because you caught her, she couldn't complete the dare, and Etcetera ruled that she would have to complete another dare. This was in the form of singing all day. Rumpelteazer was so preoccupied that she quite forgot about it, so she had to complete yet another dare, which was to kiss Munkustrap on the lips in front of you." Tatiana turned her gaze to Demeter.

"Then what about Alonzo?"

Tatiana turned to see Cassandra standing behind her.

"Having _not_ learnt her lesson, Rumpelteazer played another round of 'Truth or Dare' yesterday, and, once more, chose 'dare'. I still don't know why you did that," she added to Rumpelteazer, "but that's beside the point. Her dare was to proclaim her undying love for Alonzo." Tatiana stared at the three older queens. "So none of it was serious. Okay?"

Demeter was the first to nod and apologize to Rumpelteazer, and Cassandra followed suit. Bombalurina kept a hateful eye on the cheeky queen.

"Bombie?" prompted Demeter.

"Sorry," muttered Bombalurina before stalking off.

"Oi'm sorry, too," Rumpelteazer told the other queens. "Oi'm so stupid, but it wasn't entirely moiy fault. But Oi'm sorry."

"We all accept your apology, Rumpelteazer," Demeter, always the diplomatic one, told her.

After Demeter and Cassandra left, Tatiana turned to Rumpelteazer. "Before you ask how they found you and you go blaming me, I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention for them to find you."

"Lemme guess: Jerrie."

"Don't go blaming him. He did it for your own good. Okay? It's over now."

"Yeah, well…thanks, Oi guess," Rumpelteazer muttered.

"You should thank him, too."

"Okoiy, Oi will. But thanks fer savin' moiy fur back there."

Tatiana smiled and hugged her friend. "I told you I'd protect you, didn't I?"

* * *

Later that day, Tatiana and Mungojerrie were wandering paw-in-paw through the forest. Mungojerrie wanted to make this day special for both of them, but Tatiana was blissfully unaware of his nerves.

"I think one of my dancing groups is rehearsing tomorrow," Tatiana commented. "Demeter and Vicki say I'm getting the hang of the dances. I just hope I can keep up!"

"Oi'm sure you'll be able to," Mungojerrie told her confidently.

Tatiana smiled. "Have you got any rehearsals tomorrow?"

"Oi'm not certain, but Oi think so." He sighed. "Oi 'ope we 'ave no altercations between Plato and Tugger tamorra. That chewed up 'alf the re'earsal toime the other doiy."

"Tell them you're not doing it unless they stop bickering," Tatiana said with a grin, causing Mungojerrie to laugh.

* * *

"Who do you think will perform the mating dance at the ball this year?" Victoria looked at Plato through half-closed eyes as he stroked her back.

"I don't really know," Plato replied. "I haven't thought about it. Maybe Tugger will finally settle down with Bomba."

Victoria shook her head. "I don't think so. Have you seen the way Tugger looks at Tatiana? I wouldn't be surprised if he was after her now. I guess he needs a challenge."

"Then who do _you_ think will do it?"

"I think Tatiana and Mungojerrie will do the dance."

"They make a nice couple, don't they?" Plato commented.

"Yes."

"Perhaps they will then. But we can speculate later, can't we?" Plato pulled his mate closer and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

* * *

Tatiana and Mungojerrie sat down upon their favourite rocks, the latter with his arm around Tatiana's waist. The queen laid her head on Mungojerrie's shoulder.

After a few minutes, Mungojerrie shifted slightly. "Uh, Tatiana?" he began.

"Mmm?"

"Oi 'ave somethin' ta ask ya."

Tatiana looked at him curiously. Usually, Mungojerrie just plunged straight in without telling her that he had a question. Besides that, he hadn't used her full name in quite a while. "What is it?"

Mungojerrie stood and moved away slightly, then turned back to her. "Ya know Oi love ya, roight?"

Tatiana nodded. What sort of a question was that? "Yes…"

"'N' yoo love me, don't ya?"

"Of course." By now, Tatiana was thoroughly bewildered.

Mungojerrie knelt in front of her. "Then would ya please consider becomin' moiy moite? Oi love ya, Tatiana, 'n' Oi want ta spend moiy loife wif ya. Will ya consider?"

Tatiana stared at him in shock, the words hardly registering. "What was that?" she whispered, her throat becoming dry and constricted.

"Will ya be moiy moite? At least, will ya consider it?"

Finally, Tatiana realized what he was asking of her. _He loves me…he wants me to be his mate… _She smiled tenderly. "I don't have to consider it. I love you, too, Jerrie, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as well. I'll be your mate."

Mungojerrie felt like his heart was going to burst from the happiness he felt at her words. He stood and slipped a silver bracelet over her paw.

Tatiana looked down to see a love-heart-shaped charm attached to the bracelet. She smiled as she traced it with her claw. "Just like my collar," she whispered.

Mungojerrie nodded as he stood and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thankyou, Tatiana. Oi promise Oi'll orlwoiys moike ya 'appy," he whispered before drawing her into a long and passionate kiss.


	19. The Hide Out and Problems

**CHAPTER 19: The Hide-Out and Problems**

"Tats! We're going to have to begin rehearsing our songs for the ball soon –"

"– and we've found a neat hide-out for the Junkyard Singers to use!"

Tatiana stared at the two queens excitedly bouncing up and down in front of her. In an instant, laughter was bubbling up inside her, and then spilling from her mouth. "Okay, well, show me this hide-out the next time we practise, which will be…" Tatiana paused and raised her eyebrow, waiting for someone to volunteer the information.

Victoria and Jemima looked at each other, then back at Tatiana. "Now!" Simultaneously, they each grabbed one of Tatiana's front paws and began to drag her away.

Tatiana looked back at Mungojerrie, who had been present during these proceedings (Victoria and Jemima had accosted Tatiana as she and Mungojerrie were returning from their walk) with pleading eyes.

Mungojerrie shrugged but wore a grin that said, "Sorry, Oi'd love ta 'elp ya, but Oi can't", in a scene that was reminiscent of the one that had taken place when Tatiana had first arrived at the junkyard.

The three queens soon arrived at a box that was positioned in the side of a junk pile. They crawled into it, and Tatiana discovered that the cave-like enclosure was large enough to comfortably accommodate the three cats, contrary to its exterior appearance.

"This" – Tatiana pointed a claw at the ceiling – "won't collapse, will it?"

Jemima shook her head. "No, Misto had made sure of that."

"In that case…" Tatiana gazed around before smiling. "Seems like a good spot. Does it echo much?"

"Misto has taken care of that, too. Laaa!" Jemima sang to show that it no longer echoed, but had beautiful acoustics. "See?"

"That's good, then."

"So," Victoria began in a business-like manner, "which songs are we going to sing at the ball?"

"'_Memory'_," Jemima answered immediately. "That is," she added hastily, "if you two would _like_ to sing it…"

Tatiana nodded. "I was actually going to suggest that one myself."

"Okay, that's one, but we've still got two more to figure out." Victoria glanced at Tatiana.

The multicoloured queen began slowly, "Well…there _is_ one song that I've heard that I really like…my human's mother used to play it all the time…"

The other two queens looked at Tatiana curiously.

* * *

"Hey, Tatiana, how is the Junkyard Singers'…gathering place…thing?"

"Oh, it's great!" Tatiana beamed and let out a slight giggle. "You did such a great job improving it, Misto. Thanks so much!"

Mistoffelees bowed, a smile on his face. "My pleasure. How's your dancing coming on?"

"Well, I won't be entirely certain until the rehearsal tomorrow, but I think it's going okay…at least, I hope so."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Mistoffelees told her.

"Thanks." Tatiana smiled, grateful for his faith in her.

* * *

"So, what's this 'hoide-out' loike?"

"It's pretty neat," Tatiana replied before gently kissing Mungojerrie on the lips.

"Ya orll fit in it?" Mungojerrie asked with a grin.

"Just." Tatiana chuckled.

Mungojerrie grabbed Tatiana's paw and led her to his box, where he sat down. "Now," he began, "there's somethin' Oi need ta discuss with ya. About the Borll."

Tatiana looked at Mungojerrie curiously. "Okay…"

Mungojerrie took a deep breath before proceeding. "Well, now that we're ta become moites, we git ta do the Moitin' Dance at the next Borll. Munkustrap 'as orlready approved it. But we need ta figure out a dance ta perform."

Through this speech, Tatiana's grin had been becoming wider and wider. Now, she turned serious. "No lifts," she told him.

"Okoiy," he agreed, "but that's not the problem."

"There's a problem?"

Mungojerrie nodded. "There are certain thin's that each couple ta do the Moitin' Dance 'as ta incorporoite inta theirs. One of 'em is jes' before the end. The queen is supposed ta loiy stretched out across 'er father whoile the tom sorta…cloims 'er."

"But I don't _have_ a father," Tatiana pointed out.

"Oi know," said Mungojerrie, his ears beginning to droop. "That's the problem. We've gotta foind someone ta do it fer ya. It wouldn't be too bad if ya 'ad grown up in the troibe and looked up ta one of the older toms as a sorta father figure. As it is, ya 'aven't even _met_ 'em."

The two cats heaved sighs and stared at the bottom of Mungojerrie's box.

"What's got you two so depressed?"

Mungojerrie and Tatiana glanced up just as Rumpelteazer launched herself into the air and landed with a thud in between them.

"Arrangements for the Ball," Tatiana informed her.

"If it's the Borll, ya should be 'appy!"

"We should, but we're not." Tatiana explained the situation to her sister-in-law-to-be.

In a matter of minutes, Rumpelteazer was looking as depressed as her brother and Tatiana. All she said was "Oh".

"Yeah."

"Oi'll need toime ta think about that one. In the meantoime, let's talk 'bout somethin' else. Ummm…"

"Have you had any more issues with Bombalurina, Demeter or Cassandra?" inquired Tatiana after a brief silence.

Rumpelteazer shook her head vigorously, beaming. "Nup," she announced happily. "Thanks ta yoo," she told Tatiana.

Mungojerrie put his paw over Tatiana's. "That's moiy queen," he said proudly, gazing adoringly at her.

Tatiana blushed and shrugged modestly. "It wasn't anything really. All that was needed was an explanation."

"Well, thanks anywoiy. 'Ow's yer dancin' comin' along?" Rumpelteazer asked politely.

"Okay, I think. Demeter and Victoria have been really big helps so far, and they say I'm improving. I just hope I can improve enough in time for the Ball." Tatiana sighed.

"Oi'm sure ya'll be foine," Rumpelteazer told her.

"You're the second Jellicle to say that today."

"Then it's probably true. 'Oo was the other?"

"Misto," answered Tatiana. "Actually, third. Jerrie basically told me the same thing."

"Ah, well, in that case, it's _got_ta be true."

Tatiana smiled. "Thanks, Teazer."

Rumpelteazer returned her smile but fell silent and began gazing at Mungojerrie and Tatiana's overlapping paws. After a minute or so, she noticed Tatiana's bracelet. "What's that?" she asked, pointing.

"Jerrie gave it to me," Tatiana replied, glancing coyly at the tom in question.

"Awww, 'ow sweet!" Rumpelteazer cooed. She bent down so as to closer examine the piece of jewellery. "Oh, isn't it _pretty_?" She looked up at her brother. "Oi never knew ya was so ro_man_tic!" she teased, causing him to blush underneath his fur. The two queens burst into giggles.

"Oh, shush up, Teazer. Can't Oi show Tats jes' 'ow much Oi love 'er?" Mungojerrie said defensively.

"Sure ya can, bro. Oi was jes' teasin' ya." Rumpelteazer paused. "Ya didn't steal it, did ya?" she burst into giggles again.

"No, Oi did _not_!" Mungojerrie said sharply. "Oi've given up theft, in case ya 'ad fergotten. Besoides, Oi don't think Tats would appreciate me stealin' somethin' fer 'er. She'd want me ta git it the 'onest woiy. Which Oi did." Mungojerrie looked at Tatiana.

The young queen leaned over and quickly gave Mungojerrie a gentle kiss.

"Good for you, bro." Rumpelteazer slapped her twin on the back before standing and stretching. "Oi'll leave ya two alone. 'Noight." The stripy queen skipped off.

"'Night, Teazer," Tatiana and Mungojerrie chorused, Mungojerrie in his Cockney accent.

When Rumpelteazer was out of sight and out of ear-shot, Tatiana turned back to Mungojerrie. "So…what do we do?"

Mungojerrie shrugged. "Oi dunno…but if Oi know Teazer, 'er moind will be workin' overtoime on this one. She'll come up wif somethin' before long." He smiled tenderly at his queen.


	20. Issues Resolved Part I

**CHAPTER 20: Issues Resolved – Part I**

"Tatiana?" Jemima peered around the bush to where her friend's bed was located.

"Yes, I'm here. Oh, hello, Jemima." Tatiana smiled up at the young queen.

"Hi, um, I need some help."

Tatiana was all business. "What with?"

"I, uh, I have some…tom issues." Jemima's face turned scarlet underneath her fur.

Tatiana patted the scarf beside her invitingly. "Sit down and tell me all about it."

"Well…you see…Misto likes me, but I like Tumble, but I don't know how he feels about me, although Etcy says that he likes me, but I think she's making it up, 'cause how the heck would she know? but she thinks I should tell him how I feel, and I kind of want to, but I can't, because I'm too shy, and, besides, what would he think of me? What if he doesn't return my feelings? What if he'll never speak to me again?" Jemima paused in her tirade and took a deep breath. "I can't have him not speaking to me!" Jemima wailed. She took another breath. "I don't know what to do."

Tatiana's expression softened. "Okay, let's see if I've got this straight: Mistoffelees likes you, but you like Tumblebrutus. Etcetera says that Tumblebrutus likes you, as well, but you think she's making it up because she has no evidence. You want to tell Tumblebrutus, but you're afraid of how he'll react, and you don't know what you'll do if you find out he doesn't return your feelings. Am I right?"

Jemima nodded. "I need help."

"So you've said," Tatiana said, holding back a chuckle. "Okay, let's see what we can do. You'll have to give me some time to think."

Jemima nodded again and curled himself up into a tiny ball, her large, brown eyes watching Tatiana intently.

_Oh, no,_ Tatiana thought, _I can't _stand _people watching me while I think or try to do something. But she's so cute…_ Tatiana glanced at Jemima. _…I can't possibly tell her to go away._

_Okay, on to Jemima's…uh, issue. Well, I already knew that Misto likes her, and that she didn't feel the same way about him. Now I know who she _does _like, but I've yet to discover who _Tumblebrutus_ likes._

_Oh, gosh, I just remembered – Electra likes Tumblebrutus also! Oh, dear. This is not going to be good. I might need to talk to Tumblebrutus. Hmmm. This is going to be a tough one. Looks like I just might have to make my excuses to Jemima afterall. Well, here goes._

"Jemima?"

Jemima's ears pricked forward.

Tatiana cleared her throat. "Um…I'll need some time to think about this. Would you mind if we talked…later? Please?" As she watched Jemima's eager eyes lose their shine, she felt really guilty, but it was something she had to do.

"Yeah, sure," Jemima squeaked in a tiny voice. She looked unsure of what to do next. "Well…I'll see you later, then?" Before Tatiana could reply, Jemima shot off.

Tatiana grimaced. _Poor kit._ She turned around and padded slowly to the box where Tumblebrutus lived with Admetus, Plato and Pouncival. When she reached it, she suddenly become really nervous. What if one – or more – of the other toms were there? What would he think? What would _they_ think? What if…? Tatiana shook her head, took a deep breath and called out. "Tumblebrutus?"

Immediately, a brown-and-white patched head appeared over the edge of the box. "Oh, hey, Tatiana," he said with a cheerful grin, swiftly leaping out of the box to land directly in front of the queen. "And what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk," Tatiana said seriously.

Tumblebrutus ducked his head, acknowledging her serious tone, and followed curiously as she began to head in the direction of the forest.

When the two had reached the centre of the forest, Tatiana sat down and Tumblebrutus sat in front of her, watching her with curious eyes.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"No." Tatiana paused, trying to think of the best way to word what she wanted to say next. "I have a job to do, and I need some facts straight from you in order to do it."

"And what exactly is this job?"

"Ensuring my friends' happiness."

"I see." Tumblebrutus was silent as he processed this, trying to figure out what this might mean. He had a faint idea, but he really wasn't entirely certain. "And which friend are we speaking of here?"

"Two friends. Electra…and Jemima." Tatiana noticed Tumblebrutus' body tense up and his facial expression distort slightly. It was obvious that he was now feeling very uncomfortable.

"I see."

"You like Jemima, don't you?" Tatiana asked gently.

Tumblebrutus' body tensed up even further. "Was it that obvious?"

"Not until your reaction to my mentioning her name. You became tense and uncomfortable. For a tom like you, that can only mean one thing: you like her."

Tumblebrutus gave a wry smile. "You're good. Yes, I do like her. But –"

"Stop," Tatiana commanded before he could go any further, holding up her paw as if to stop a train. She knew where this was going and she didn't want it to get there. "I know what you're going to say. 'But I don't think she likes me. She seems to like Mistoffelees. I'll never have a chance.'"

"Well –"

"Uh!" Tatiana put out her paw again. "Just be quiet and listen to me. Now, I know for a fact that two certain queens like you. I now also know for a fact that you like one of them." At Tumblebrutus' surprised expression, Tatiana smiled slightly. "Yes, Tumble. You like Jemima and she returns your feelings. However, she honestly has no idea what you feel for her, if anything. Perhaps you should tell her. But…don't say I was involved. Okay?"

Tumblebrutus smiled and nodded. "Thankyou, Tatiana." He gave her a hug.

Tatiana smiled, but pulled back. "Ah, but I have not yet finished."

"There's more?"

"Sure is. You see, I said I was trying to secure the happiness of two of my friends. As yet, I have only secured that of one – Jemima. I still need to secure Electra's."

Tumblebrutus' ears and tail drooped slightly. "Oh, the poor kit…I can't return her feelings – I'm in love with Jemima! Oh, she's going to be heartbroken. I can't break her heart like that!"

"Then don't."

"What?"

"I have a plan," Tatiana confided to him, "but I'm going to need your help. We'll have to work together as a team. Okay?"

Tumblebrutus nodded eagerly. Whatever Tatiana had in mind, it was sure to work – she seemed to be a rather intelligent queen. "So, what is this plan?"

Tatiana leant forward and began to whisper. "So Electra likes you and is going to be heartbroken when she finds out about you liking Jemima. Well, Misto is already heartbroken, because he knows that Jemima likes another tom." She furrowed her brow. "When I spoke to him, he didn't say _who_ she likes, but he gave the impression that he knew. So he must know that she likes you. Now, we have a heartbroken queen and a heartbroken tom. What if –"

"– we were to make them fall in love with each other!" Tumblebrutus jumped up excitedly.

Tatiana grinned and nodded. "My idea precisely." She held up her paw in offering of a high-five, which Tumblebrutus gladly accepted.

"You know," Tumblebrutus began, "you are one smart queen. And beautiful, too. Mungojerrie certainly is very lucky."

Tatiana flushed beneath her fur, her nerves quickly rushing back to her. "Hey, watch it," she teased, "you're supposed to be in love with Jemima. You stop liking her now and you screw up my plans."

Tumblebrutus grinned. "Too right."

* * *

Although Tatiana and Tumblebrutus had slipped into the forest inconspicuously, they had not gone unnoticed by one queen in particular.

"That good-for-nothing, two-timing, double-crossing wench!" Electra howled, smashing her fist into her left front paw. "Stealing Tumble while she's supposedly in love with Jerrie. She'll regret this! She – eek!" Electra jumped when she felt a paw on her shoulder.

Apparently, Rumpelteazer had seen them, too, and knew what Electra was ranting about. "It moight not be as ya think."

"That's what they all say," Electra muttered moodily. "What else could it be?"

Rumpelteazer shrugged. "Oi dunno. But jes' settle down, eh? Before ya give yeself a cardiac."

"A what?" Electra peered at Rumpelteazer with a confused expression in her eyes.

Rumpelteazer shrugged again. "Dunno. 'Eard 'umans soiy it. Orll Oi know is it ain't good. Jes'…yeah. Settle, petal." With that, she disappeared.

"Good ol' Electra. Just settle down and shut up, and all will be right in the world. No tom likes you, but everything will be fine anyway. The only tom you like turns out to be the type to have affairs, that's it. Stupid Electra!" she screeched. At that moment, she noticed Tatiana stalking out of the forest, a satisfied smirk on her face. Electra growled. "I hate you…"

* * *

In reality, Tatiana's satisfied smirk as she walked out of the forest was a _self_-satisfied smirk. She felt pretty pleased with herself for coming up with such a great plan and already reaping good results. She just hoped that her way of getting Misto and Electra together would work quickly and efficiently.

She looked up and noticed Electra scowling at her. _Uh-oh…_ she thought. _I hope she didn't see us go into the forest…_

But Tatiana was not able to linger on that thought any longer, for Rumpelteazer suddenly bounded up out of seemingly-nowhere and glomped her friend. "'Ey, Tats, guess what?" she cried cheerfully, slipped her arm through Tatiana's. "One of the older toms 'as come ta the junkyard in preparation fer the Borll. Oi think yer gonna loike 'im."

"Teazer, in case you've forgotten, I love your brother," Tatiana scolded lightly.

Rumpelteazer chuckled. "'Ow could _Oi_ forget _that_? It's fer the Moitin' Dance. Oi mean, since you don't 'ave a father and orll…"

Tatiana gasped. "Oh, I'd almost forgotten about that! I've been so caught up…" She shook her head.

Rumpelteazer eyed her friend curiously but said nothing about what Tatiana just said. Instead, she kept pursuing her own line of conversation. "So, d'ya wanna meet 'im?"

"Ummm…okay…" Tatiana said uncertainly, her nerves returning once again, this time in full force. "I'll have to find Jerrie first, I suppose…"

"'E's orlready there. But 'e knows 'im. Come, let's go." Rumpelteazer steered Tatiana in the direction of the junkyard entrance.

* * *

"They should be 'ere soon," Mungojerrie told the older tom. He sounded like he was trying to calm down an impatient tom, which he was – except the impatient tom was himself.

"I'm sure they will," the older tom soothed.

While the older tom lay down with his tail curled around his body, looking quite peaceful, Mungojerrie fidgeted with his paws, his ears flicking back and forth at the slightest sound, his eyes darting to the slightest movement.

After a while, Mungojerrie's darting eyes finally latched onto Rumpelteazer and his mate-to-be. With a grin, Mungojerrie jumped up and raced over to Tatiana, nuzzling her and giving her ear a quick lick in greeting. "'Mornin', moiy dear."

"'Morning, Jerrie." Tatiana smiled up at her handsome tom.

"Come _on_, Tats," Rumpelteazer said impatiently, still bouncing up and down with excitement. She grabbed Tatiana's paw and dragged her over to where the older tom _lay_, Mungojerrie following them.

When the trio approached, the older tom stood respectfully and smiled welcomingly. "Ah, so this is the young queen about whom Mungojerrie has been jabbering incessantly for the last half hour."

At the compliment, Tatiana blushed underneath her fur and ducked her head slightly, shyly peering up at the tom from beneath her lowered eyelashes. "Nice to meet you." Her voice was very quiet; almost inaudible.

A small blush also crept onto Mungojerrie's cheeks at the older tom's words.

"And a pleasure to meet you, my dear."

"This" – Rumpelteazer swept her arm over the tom dramatically – "is Asparagus Junior. Ya'll meet 'is father at the Borll. Gussy 'ere 'as bin loike a father ta Jerrie 'n' me. 'Asn't 'e?" She turned to her brother.

"Yes, 'e 'as," Mungojerrie agreed, smiling warmly at Asparagus Jr.

"Sit down, sit down," Asparagus invited Tatiana, changing the direction of the conversation. He gently took her paw. "Come, you must tell me all about yourself."

"Oi've gotta go…talk ta Electra. See ya loiter, Tats!" Rumpelteazer called cheerfully with a wave. "Come on," she said to Mungojerrie, giving him a nudge.

"Well," the tri-coloured queen began, still feeling very shy, "my name is Tatiana…"

* * *

Jemima threw a stone into the river. She watched it sink to the bottom before picking up another and repeating the process. Suddenly, a quick movement in the water caught her eye. It was a fish! And quite a large one, too. Jemima's stomach made a rather loud noise. _Good timing, _she thought, grinning. _Let's just see if I can catch it this time. _Leaning forward, her eyes trained on the fish, she slowly stretched out her paws, preparing herself to dive. The claws on her hind paws slipped out and clung onto the rock upon which she was standing. Not once did she blink. She leant forward a bit more, stretching out…

"Got it!" Jemima whooped, holding up her prey proudly.

"Congratulations."

At the sound of another voice, Jemima whirled around, losing her balance and falling in the water. "Eek!"

"Looks like you got a bit wet as well." With a chuckle, Tumblebrutus offered Jemima his paw.

Flailing slightly, Jemima glared at Tumblebrutus, but found she couldn't keep up the charade for very long. Instead, she burst out laughing. "Yes, it looks that way," she agreed ruefully. Jemima gratefully accepted Tumblebrutus' offered paw and stood up. "Just as well it isn't too deep here." She then realized how close she was to the tom, and her cheeks turned scarlet beneath her fur as she stepped aside. "Uh, th-thanks," she stuttered nervously.

"You're welcome." Tumblebrutus smiled warmly, but, inside, he too was a bundle of nerves. _Tell her now, you fool!_ Tumblebrutus stepped to the edge of the river and succeeded in catching his own fish.

"At least you managed to stay dry," Jemima commented, lying down on a warm, flat rock to try and get her fur dried.

Tumblebrutus chuckled and sat down beside her. "Yeah, well, I guess that's mostly my fault. I'm sorry, Jemi."

Jemima shrugged. "It's okay." She began to eat her fish.

Tumblebrutus did the same. The entire time, he was trying to think of the best way to tell Jemima how much he cared for her. _Just…go on and say it. Just do it. _"Jemima?"

"Mmm?" After finishing her meal, Jemima had closed her eyes. Now she opened one eye lazily.

"Uh…did you enjoy your fish?"

Jemima let a fleeting smile play over her lips. "Yes. Did – did you enjoy yours?'

"Yes."

Silence.

"But that wasn't what you wanted to say, was it?" Jemima sat up.

"I…no." Tumblebrutus stood and absently rubbed the back of his neck. _Do it…_ "Jemima, I love you!" he blurted out.

Jemima's eyes opened wide with shock.

"I've loved you for a while now, but…I guess…I was afraid of how you'd react. Oh, Jemi, please say something!" he begged.

"You really love me, Tumble?" she asked breathlessly.

Tumblebrutus nodded.

Jemima's face broke into a grin. "Oh, Tumble, I love you, too!"

Tumblebrutus relaxed visibly and let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. He sat down beside her. "Jemima, you have just made me one very happy tom. There's only one thing – well, for now, at least – that will make me happier."

"What's that?"

For an answer, Tumblebrutus slowly bent his head down and captured Jemima's small mouth in a sweet kiss, relishing the taste of her lips on his.

When Tumblebrutus kissed her, Jemima's body went rigid with surprise, but it soon relaxed into his as she savoured every moment of her very first – and very special – kiss.

* * *

"Tatiana?"

Tatiana turned around. She had just come back to her box from a very long and very interesting conversation with Asparagus Jr. She had found that, while they had been talking, her nerves had mostly worn off and now she really liked the older tom. "Yes, Jemima?"

Jemima was so excited that she looked fit to burst. She raced up and flung her arms around Tatiana in a huge hug. "He loves me! He loves me! Oh, I know that you didn't get to, uh, really _do_ anything to help me, but thanks anyway. But I just can't _believe_ it! He really _does_ feel the same way about me!"

Tatiana grinned and chuckled. "That's great, Jemi," she said, ruffling her little friend's headfur. "I'm really glad for you."

"He loves me!" Jemima said again as she skipped away.

_Two down, two to go…_


	21. Issues Resolved Part II

**CHAPTER 21: Issues Resolved – Part II**

"She's stolen him from me!" Electra wailed.

"Oh, Ellie, fer once, can't ya jes' shut up?" Rumpelteazer asked in exasperation.

Electra sniffled and looked at her friend sulkily.

"Now, Tatiana 'as _not_ 'stolen' Tumblebrutus. She's in love with Jerrie. She would _never_ betray 'im loike that. Fer goodness' sake, they're gonna be moited!" She sighed. "As fer Tumblebrutus bein' 'stolen' at orll…Oi dunno if 'e 'as bin or not, but Oi know that ya dunno 'oom Tumblebrutus 'as 'is eye on – if anyone at orll."

"I guess…" Electra stared down at the ground.

"There we go. Now –"

"But not everyone is predictable," Electra pointed out.

"But Tatiana is," Rumpelteazer stated firmly.

"Or so you think."

Rumpelteazer sighed.

* * *

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, whaddya think of 'im?" Mungojerrie demanded impatiently. He knew she was playing games with him.

Tatiana smiled. "He's very nice. I like him. Teazer was right."

Mungojerrie relaxed and returned her smile. "Good." He took her paw, pulling her closer to him. "Oi love ya."

"I love you, too," Tatiana told him.

Mungojerrie leant down and kissed her.

"'Scusin' me fer interruptin' –"

_As usual._ Mungojerrie and Tatiana broke apart with a sigh, both partly amused, but somewhat more annoyed.

"– but Oi need ta talk ta Tatiana."

"Okay," Tatiana grumbled, reluctantly pulling away from her mate-to-be and following Rumpelteazer.

* * *

"Oi dunno if yer aware of this, but there's a bit of an issue goin' on in the area of romance with the kittens, 'n' Oi think Oi actually need yer 'elp."

"I am aware of it, and I have already formulated a plan, and _I_ need _your_ help to carry it out."

Rumpelteazer glanced at Tatiana curiously. "Ya 'ave?"

"Uh-huh."

"So what's this plan, then?"

"What we have to do is get Electra and Misto together," Tatiana explained. "We start by getting them together – alone – and in conversation."

"'N' 'ow do we do that?" Rumpelteazer questioned.

"You stay with Electra; I'll walk with Misto. I don't care what anyone talks about on the way. What we do is 'run into each other', start our own conversation and then remember we were supposed to meet Jerrie…or something like that, leaving them to their own conversation. First step complete."

"What's the next step, then?"

"That, Teazer, will be decided after we find out what eventuates during their conversation."

"Uh-'uh." Rumpelteazer fell silent for a moment. "D'ya realoize that Electra 'ates ya roight now?"

"She'll love me later," Tatiana replied nonchalantly, not even bothering to ask the reason.

"Even though she won't know what ya did?" Rumpelteazer asked doubtfully.

Tatiana chuckled wryly. "She'd probably hate me even more if she found out. No, she's going to be so happy with Misto that she'll love everything and everyone."

"Oi sure 'ope yer roight. But ya never asked whoiy she 'ates you."

"So I didn't."

"Well, doncha wanna know?"

Tatiana shrugged. "There isn't really much point in asking, is there? If she hates me, it's her business, and there's nothing I can do about it." She may have sounded dispassionate, but beneath her calm exterior, she felt quite upset. She had been getting on quite well with the younger queen after their initial misunderstanding – well, _Tatiana's_ initial misconception – and was disappointed that it all had to change so suddenly.

"Well, Oi'll tell ya," Rumpelteazer pushed on.

Tatiana rolled her eyes.

"Ya need ta know so ya don't go off thinkin' it's yer fault when it ain't," Rumpelteazer argued against her friend's silent protest. "She thinks yer 'stealin'' Tumblebrutus."

Tatiana's head snapped around. "What?"

"She saw ya two sneakin' off inta the forest together."

"Oh!" said Tatiana as the situation dawned on her. "She saw us and…"

Rumpelteazer nodded solemnly.

"She assumed…" Tatiana shook her head. "Most certainly _not_! I love Jerrie too much. I hope you set her straight on that account."

"That Oi did," the other queen said with indignation for Electra having ever assumed such a thing. "She only 'alf believes me. Accordin' ta 'er, not everyone is predictable."

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" Tatiana cried. "I only wanted to talk to him. Oh, no…" Panic flashed through her eyes.

"What? What?" asked Rumpelteazer. She began dancing from paw to paw, suddenly worried as well.

"I was setting him up with Jemima and enlisting his help with this…"

Rumpelteazer sighed. "Oh, dear…" she said softly.

"She'll never forgive me if she finds out. You won't tell her, will you?" Tatiana searched Rumpelteazer's eyes.

"'Course not!" Rumpelteazer assured her quickly. "What sorta sister-in-law would Oi be if Oi tattled on ya?"

"Thanks, Teaz." Tatiana smiled gratefully.

"Don't mention it."

"I won't, believe me!"

* * *

"Hey, Jerrie!"

Mungojerrie turned around. "Hey, Tumble," he greeted.

"Where's your lovely queen?"

Mungojerrie blinked. What would he want with Tatiana? "Uh, she went off somewhere with Teazer. Whoiy?"

"Oh. Well, could you please give her a message?"

"Uh, sure."

"Tell her she's one helluva queen."

"Uh…okoiy…wha–"

"Thanks!" Tumblebrutus called over his shoulder with a wave.

"No problem," Mungojerrie muttered. He frowned. "Whatever _that_ was orll about…" He shook his head.

* * *

"Are you okay now?" Tatiana asked sympathetically.

Mistoffelees began to nod, but then shook his head. "Not really. I'm in love with her. I can't help being angry at Tumblebrutus for taking her. But he's my brother. I really shouldn't hold a grudge…"

It was the next day, and the younger generation of the junkyard Jellicles were buzzing with the news that Jemima and Tumblebrutus were now a couple.

Tatiana nodded. "Well, if ever you need to vent…"

"Thanks." Mistoffelees gave a small smile.

* * *

"First that Tatiana, and now it's Jemima! My _best friend_! How could she do this to me?!" Electra wailed.

"Settle down, Ellie," Rumpelteazer groaned. "It ain't 'er fault. Tumble must loike 'er."

Electra looked at Rumpelteazer, aghast. "No!"

"Oi'm sorry, Ellie." Rumpelteazer gave the younger queen a quick side-hug. "Moiybe there'll be someone else."

"Never," declared Electra staunchly.

"Not everyone is predictable."

* * *

"So how's your dancing going?"

"Okay, I think. Vicki and Demeter seem to think I'm improving, so I must be," Tatiana replied. "I ho– oh, look, it's Teazer and Electra." She waved to the two approaching queens.

"Oh, great, there she is," Electra growled, scowling at Tatiana. "Latched onto Misto now, eh?"

"Shut it, Ellie," was Rumpelteazer's reply.

Electra sniffed.

"Hi, Ellie, Teazer," Mistoffelees greeted.

"Hello, Misto," the queens chorused, Rumpelteazer in her usual bubbly voice.

"Hey, Teazer, I meant to ask you something," Tatiana said.

"What is it?"

Tatiana drew Rumpelteazer to the side, letting Electra and Mistoffelees start their own conversation. "He's still upset, but he's trying to forgive Tumble," she whispered.

"Wish Oi could soiy the same fer Ellie and Jemoima. She still 'asn't forgiven ya, 'n' now she's got it in fer Jemi." Rumpelteazer sighed.

Tatiana glanced over at the other two felines, who were now talking, albeit not much. "Time to go?"

Rumpelteazer nodded in agreement. "Oi think so."

"Wasn't Jerrie going to meet us soon?" Tatiana said in her normal voice.

"Yeah, 'e was. Better go, eh?"

"Yes, we'd better. Don't want him mad at us now, do we?"

Rumpelteazer laughed. "No woiy. See ya loiter, Ellie, Misto."

Tatiana merely waved.

"Race ya!" Rumpelteazer took off.

"Not fair!" laughed Tatiana, beginning to lope along after her friend.

Electra turned her attention back to Mistoffelees. "How are you taking the news?"

Mistoffelees shrugged, trying to put on a brave face. "I'm disappointed, obviously, but I really can't do anything about it."

"Yeah, I guess." Electra's ears drooped.

"How are _you_ taking it?"

Electra shook her head. For the first time since she found out, tears began to well up in her eyes. "Not good. I love him too much."

"I know what you mean, but I can't go on hating my brother forever." Mistoffelees reached out to wipe a stray tear off Electra's cheek. "Cheer up, Ellie, you'll find someone else."

Electra shook her head again, raising her eyes to look at him. "I don't think I can."

_Gee, she has pretty eyes. How did I never notice that before? _"Sure, you will. You might not think so now, but in a few weeks you'll forget all about Tumble."

"I don't want to," Electra declared stubbornly.

Mistoffelees sighed. _Well, that worked._ "That's how I feel about Jemima."

Electra gave a sudden, small laugh. "What a pair we make. Both moping about our lost loves…" A sudden idea came to her. "Say…I have a plan. I mean, if you don't want to participate, it's fine – just tell me – but…why don't we see if we can make them jealous?"

Mistoffelees raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well, I mean, it might not work…actually, it probably won't…but what if we were to pretend we were together? Obviously, we'll have to figure out a full plan in order to pull it off, but…we could have something there…"

Mistoffelees shrugged. "Worth a shot, I guess." On impulse, he grabbed her paw and began walking, dragging her behind him.

Electra gave a small yelp of surprise. "Where are we going?"

"Back to my den. If we want to figure something out, we need privacy."

* * *

"That was quick," Rumpelteazer commented, frowning.

"Hmmm…" Tatiana murmured thoughtfully. "It can't have happened that fast. There must be another reason for it." She stretched. "But at least it's a start."

"Ah, there ya are! Oi've bin lookin' fer ya everywhere!"

Rumpelteazer eyed Mungojerrie pecking Tatiana on the cheek with mock distaste. "'N' what 'bout me? Ya 'aven't bin lookin' fer me, Oi toike it?"

"Nup." Mungojerrie grinned cheekily. "Well, yeah, since Oi knew Tats would be wif ya."

Rumpelteazer took a playful swipe at her brother's ear. "Typical."

"Anywoiy, Oi 'ave a message fer ya. From Tumblebrutus."

"Oh?" Tatiana raised her eyebrow.

"'E couldn't foind ya, so 'e soid ta soiy…uh….please excuse moiy language…yer 'a helluva queen'." He shrugged. "Oi dunno what 'e meant."

Tatiana smiled. "I do. That was very nice of him."

Mungojerrie looked at her curiously. "Ya know what 'e was talkin' 'bout, then?"

"Uh-huh." Tatiana nodded. "You see, I kind of fixed him up with Jemima."

"You did?"

"Well," Tatiana amended, "not so much 'fixed them up' as 'gave him advice'. It must have worked." She shrugged casually.

"See, Jerrie? She's gettin' ta be a better match-maker than me, even!" Rumpelteazer grinned.

"That's moiy queen," Mungojerrie said proudly.

"Soiy, Tats, what did ya think of Asparagus? Did ya loike 'im?"

Tatiana nodded. "Yes, he's a very nice tom."

"Would ya loike 'im ta 'elp ya two out wif the Moitin' Dance?"

Tatiana looked quickly at Mungojerrie before turning back to Rumpelteazer. "Really? Do you think he would?"

"Oi _know_ 'e would," Rumpelteazer announced. "Oi spoke ta 'im this mornin', 'n' 'e said 'e'd be proud ta. 'E hasn't got any kits of 'is own, ya see," she explained.

"Well, if Jerrie –"

"That would be great. Thanks fer 'elpin', Teazer. Oi knew ya'd come through." Mungojerrie gave his sister a brief hug.

"No worries."

Tatiana flung her arms around her sister-in-law-to-be. "Thankyou, Teazer."

"Moiy pleasure. Jes' be 'appy, roight?" she told the couple sternly.

The young lovers looked at each other and smiled. "What else could we be?" they answered simultaneously.


	22. Clearing Things Up, Sort Of

**CHAPTER 22: Clearing Things Up…Sort Of**

"Excellent!" Victoria clapped her paws together in praise for Tatiana's nearly-perfect dance moves.

Tatiana glowed. "Really?"

Demeter nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely." She reached out and gave Tatiana a quick squeeze.

"Thanks."

"Impressive."

The three queens' heads swivelled to see Mistoffelees emerging from the shadows of the cave.

Tatiana couldn't fight the blush that coloured her cheeks beneath her fur. "Th-thanks, M-Misto," she managed to stutter.

Mistoffelees turned his attention to Victoria and Demeter. "I trust all of her moves look as fabulous as this?" he said, looking between the two.

"And some of them look even better," Demeter confirmed.

Mistoffelees smiled and bowed to Tatiana before offering a paw. "May I have this dance?" he inquired politely as music began to play.

Tatiana giggled. "Yes, you may," she replied, accepting his paw.

Mistoffelees immediately whirled her into a flowing waltz, which soon transformed into a contemporary dance reminiscent of those performed at the Jellicle Ball, matching the upbeat music.

When the dance finally turned back into a waltz, Mistoffelees grinned and said to Tatiana, "Ah, and great with improvisation, too, I see."

The music faded and Mistoffelees released Tatiana with a flourish, including a kiss on her paw. "Thankyou for the lovely dance."

"Thank_you_," Tatiana replied, curtseying.

Victoria and Demeter erupted into cheers and applause, causing Tatiana to blush furiously.

"Mungojerrie is going to be pleased," Victoria commented, flashing Tatiana a cheeky grin and winking.

"I hope so," Tatiana confessed in a whisper.

* * *

A pair of hazel eyes peered through the bush and into the darkness.

That was, until a voice interrupted his observations.

"So the great Rum Tum Tugger has taken to spying, huh?"

Tugger jumped slightly and turned to glare at the intruder. "What do you want, Bombalurina?" he snapped.

"Just came to see what you're up to. Who are you spying on, anyway?" Bombalurina squinted through the opening in the bush.

"I am _not_ spying," Tugger hissed through his teeth.

Bombalurina gave a dry chuckle. "Of course you are, darling. So who on?" She searched for the cat who had captured the tom's attention; however, when she realized who it was, she screwed up her nose and drew back slightly. "Oh, _her_. Figures."

"What do you mean, '_her'_? Why did you say it like that? It's like…like she _disgusts_ you or something." Tugger's voice rose in both pitch and volume with each word until he was almost screeching.

"Quite frankly, dear, she does."

Shocked, Tugger merely stood rooted to the spot and stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

"Well," Bombalurina said coolly, "it's not like she can exactly keep her paws or eyes to herself, is it?"

Tugger stood up and directed a glare in the queen's direction. "And just what exactly are you implying?"

Bombalurina shrugged indifferently. "All I'm saying is she's a bit of a…"

"What? A bit of a what? Come on, Bombalurina, spit it out."

Bombalurina chuckled slightly. "She's a bit of a slut, isn't she?"

Had Bombalurina been a tom, right at that moment, Tugger would have punched her. As it was, he was coming dangerously close. He stepped up and pressed his nose almost into hers. "Don't you ever – _ever_ – say anything like that again. Ever. She's not like that and you know it."

Bombalurina smirked. "Ah, Tugger," she said, shaking her head sadly, "you'll learn. One day." And with that, she disappeared into the night, leaving behind a shaking Tugger.

"The nerve!" Tugger slammed his curled-up paw into a nearby tree, only to withdraw it quickly in pain.

The other felines must have heard his sharp cry, as a voice suddenly called through the darkness. "Are you alright? Who is that?"

Tugger turned around to see Demeter and Tatiana hurrying towards him. "Just me," he replied. "Tugger."

Tatiana stopped short. "Oh, not you."

Demeter looked at her curiously. "That's a strange reaction if ever I've seen one. I mean, it's not unlike mine, really, but…"

Tatiana rolled her eyes and stalked back to Victoria and Mistoffelees.

"Hey, Tatty, I just wanted to talk to you!" Tugger called desperately.

"No!" she tossed back over her shoulder.

Demeter stopped Tugger with paw. "Maybe you should talk with me first. I want to know what's going on. There's obviously something up between you two and I want to know what it is."

Tugger sighed, running his claws through his headfur and shooting Tatiana one last glance. "Fine."

* * *

"Now, tell me what this is all about," Demeter instructed briskly.

Tugger sighed. "Well, all that it is, really, is that I like her, but she doesn't like me."

Demeter eyed him. "And that's all it is?"

"That's all it is."

Demeter let out a sigh of her own. "It seems to me, Tugger, that there's something more than just that. Do you, perhaps, _love_ her?"

Tugger looked shell-shocked. "No! Well, what I mean is…I don't _think_ so," he hastily amended at Demeter's pointed look.

"Tugger…look, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you this…I mean, I don't want to, but given her reaction –"

"Ask me what?" Tugger cut short her ramblings impatiently.

Demeter took a deep breath. "Have you been…stalking her?"

"Uh, well…not exactly…you see, what I mean is…well, I have been, uh, _watching_ her a bit lately…but I didn't think she…that is to say, I didn't know she…uh, she didn't seem to have noticed. I didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable or anything…" He hung his head, ashamed of his actions.

"Oh, Tugger." Demeter shook her head sadly. "She already feels uncomfortable enough around you, or so Munkustrap tells me. Why did you have to go and start this? She's going to be _mated_, Tugger."

Tugger ran a paw through his headfur. "I know, I just…oh, I don't know!"

"Well, the only thing I can suggest is for you to go and apologize to her."

"But how can I?" Tugger cried. "She won't let me anywhere near her!"

"You know, I have to say, I can't really blame her."

"Well, thanks," Tugger said sarcastically, snorting.

"There are some queens to whom, shall we say, your ways? don't appeal. We can't help it."

"So you're saying I should be more like Munkustrap? Like, be _romantic_ or something?" Tugger stared at his sister-in-law incredulously.

"I'm saying you should leave her alone. She's happy as she is, and that life doesn't include you. Let her be. She went through a lot as a kit, and she deserves to finally be happy. Mungojerrie will take good care of her. Okay? Just…keep your distance."

"I can't!" Tugger's face showed desperation. "I… Maybe you're right. Maybe I _am_ in love with her."

Demeter sighed. "Oh, Tugger."

* * *

"What's the matter?" Mungojerrie asked as he watched his intended fidgeting nervously.

"He's watching me again," was Tatiana's annoyed reply. "He's been doing this every day this last week, and I'm starting to feel –"

"– loike a zoo animal? Oi know the feelin'."

"I haven't been able to concentrate properly on my dancing, either," Tatiana grumbled.

"Would ya prefer ta go somewhere else?"

"Oh, yes, please. Let's go to the forest."

"Okoiy." Mungojerrie smiled and stood up.

Tatiana followed suit and launched herself onto Mungojerrie for a quick but passionate kiss.

Mungojerrie's grin widened, but he looked surprised. "What was that fer? Not that Oi'm complainin'…"

Tatiana flicked an ear in Tugger's direction. "Just so he knows." After a moment, she added, "And just so you know." She winked.

Mungojerrie chuckled and grabbed her paw, pulling her gently in the direction of the forest.

* * *

"Are we being followed?" Tatiana asked in a hushed whisper as Mungojerrie twirled her around.

The tom quickly flicked his eyes over her spinning shoulder. "Oi'm not certain, but it looks loike a pair of oiyes over there."

Tatiana sighed. "Jerrie?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me, please."

"Gladly." Mungojerrie caught Tatiana around the waist and drew her into a long, passionate kiss.

_What a good way of getting a point across,_ Tatiana mused silently.

* * *

"What do you _mean_, 'Tugger's into her'?!" Electra screeched.

"Precisely that," Victoria replied calmly. "He seems to have become very…interested…in her."

"You mean, _she's_ got her claws into him. Just like with Jerrie and Tumble…" Electra's voice broke when she mentioned Tumblebrutus' name.

"I'm sure it's not like that," Victoria said, trying to sound soothing but fighting to keep the defensiveness out of her voice.

But Electra didn't hear her. "That dirty, cunning, no-good –"

Victoria quickly clamped a perfect, white paw over Electra's mouth. "Can it, Ellie. There is to be no more of that sort of talk about Tatiana. Understood?"

Electra glared at her sister sullenly.

"She's a lovely queen. She doesn't deserve this."

"Whatever," Electra grumbled under her breath, shoving Victoria's paw away.

* * *

That evening, there was a big announcement.

"As most of you have probably realized," Munkustrap began, "there are two weeks tomorrow until the Jellicle Ball."

There was a ripple amongst the crowd.

"Therefore," the second-in-command continued, "tomorrow, the rest of the Jellicle tribe will arrive in preparation."

This news caused great excitement.

"Oh, good," Mungojerrie said, turning to Tatiana, "that means you can meet Asparagus' sisters, Jellylorum and Jennyanydots."

Tatiana gave a tight smile. She hated meeting new felines.

* * *

"They're here!"

Tatiana looked up at the sudden kafuffle to see many of the junkyard part of the Jellicle Tribe crowded around something – exactly what or whom, Tatiana couldn't see.

After a few minutes, an unusually-patterned tabby – an older queen – stepped out from the midst of the crowd, followed by another queen of a similar age.

Tatiana gasped. "Mareeia!" she cried.

The second queen's head swivelled around, her eyes widening in shock when she saw who had called her name. "Bella?"

The two were soon embracing. "What are you doing here?" they asked simultaneously before laughing.

"I'm a Jellicle," Mareeia explained, "except here, they call me Jellylorum. And that's my sister, Jennyanydots," she said, pointing to the tabby standing nearby.

"You're Asparagus' sister?" Tatiana asked in a moment of realization.

"Oh, he's here already, then?"

Tatiana nodded.

"Well, what happened to you? I was worried sick when I found out you were missing," the older queen scolded lightly.

"Pollicle attack. Emily went one way, I went the other and I got lost." She shrugged. "I managed to find this tribe, and am now a Jellicle, soon to be mated to a wonderful tom by the name of Mungojerrie."

"Mated? Aw, that's wonderful, honey!" Jellylorum gave Tatiana another hug. "My little Bella is going to be mated." She beamed in a typically-motherly fashion. "And Jerrie is a fine young tom. You'll be perfect for each other."

"Thanks." Tatiana smiled up at Jellylorum.

"Tatiana?"

Tatiana turned to see Mungojerrie heading towards her. "Hey, Jerrie."

Mungojerrie was at his fiancé's side within moments. "Do ya two already know each other or somethin'?" he asked, curious as to why Tatiana was smiling so much after having apparently met someone new.

"Yes, Mareeia – sorry, _Jellylorum_ – lives with the humans next door to mine."

"Really?" Mungojerrie asked, genuinely surprised. "Wow. That was…unexpected."

"It most certainly was," Tatiana and Jellylorum said in unison, flicking fond smiles to each other.


	23. The Jellicle Ball And Its Aftermath

**CHAPTER 23: The Jellicle Ball And Its Aftermath**

Over the next one-and-a-half weeks, the preparations for the ball turned into a full-blown shemozzle. Dance groups fought, Mistoffelees' magic went haywire, chaos erupted and Munkustrap fought to regain order. And in the midst of it all, two queens with highly different agendum derived from the exact same source plotted out their not-so-nice schemes.

Electra's scheme was already beginning to reveal itself. One day, in front of a few of the Jellicles, she was seen to take Mistoffelees' paw and nuzzle him affectionately. The next day, they were seen to slip off into the forest together, and the next, they disappeared into the young tom's den. Rumours quickly began flying around the junkyard about the two cats; however, neither would confirm or deny these suspicions.

At last, the evening of the Jellicle Ball was upon them, and, as Jellicle Cats from far and wide gathered for the tribe's annual night of entertainment, Munkustrap began the proceedings. "Are you blind when you're born?" he sang in a strong tenor.

From then, the other cats gradually appeared and joined in, and soon the main clearing of the junkyard was filled with Jellicles singing and dancing.

Overawed, Tatiana joined in as much as she could, but mainly stayed watching from the sidelines.

During _'The Old Gumbie Cat'_, Mungojerrie bounded over to his mate-to-be. "'Ow're ya loikin' it so far?"

"Oh, very much," replied Tatiana with a smile.

"That's good," Mungojerrie said, giving her a quick nuzzle and kiss. "'N' it'll only git even better."

Tatiana rested her head on his shoulder, and Mungojerrie slipped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Oi love ya, Tatiana. Moiy Bella."

"I love you, too, my Jerrie."

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!"_

"Oh, no," Tatiana groaned.

Demeter, who was standing nearby, overheard Tatiana and chuckled. "My sentiments exactly."

The two queens and Mungojerrie stayed together throughout the song, making sarcastic remarks to each other about Tugger's egotism.

All too soon, it was time for the first song from the Junkyard Singers. Shyly, Tatiana made her way over to join Jemima and Victoria on the tyre. As the soft music gently filtered through and filled the junkyard, Jemima began singing.

"_Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to blow."_

Tatiana then took over the melody for the next verse, while Jemima sang a higher countermelody and Victoria joined in with her harmony.

"_Moonlight  
Turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin_

"_Sunlight through the trees in Summer  
Endless masquerading  
Like a flower as the dawn is breaking  
The memory is fading_

"_Daylight  
See the dew on the sunflower  
And the rose that is fading  
Roses wither away  
Like the sunflower I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day."_

As the last strains of the song died away on the slight but cool breeze, Tatiana saw Mungojerrie smiling lovingly at her. When she re-joined him afterwards, he gave her a big hug. "That was absolutely, breathtakin'ly beautiful," he told her sincerely.

"Thanks." Tatiana blushed underneath her fur.

The two sat together until it was finally time for Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer's number. The entire way through the song, Tatiana found herself in stitches from laughing so hard at the twins' antics.

"'_N' there's nothin' a' orll ta be done abou' tha'!"_

Mungojerrie flashed a grin at Tatiana, accompanied by a wink.

Soon after the number had finished, Munkustrap began to sing about his grandfather, Old Deuteronomy, and Mungojerrie took the opportunity to slip over to be with Tatiana.

He greeted her with a quick but tender kiss before softly asking, "Well?"

"Really great. I could tell you two had a lot of fun there. And those double cartwheel things – wow! And I liked the exaggerated accents." She grinned.

Mungojerrie gave a low, throaty chuckle. "Well, when Oi sing, Oi usually lose moiy accent a fair bit, so Oi 'ave ta moike up fer it some'ow. Teazer does it for fun, though."

"Mmm, you're going to have to sing for me more often," Tatiana suggested, leaning in for another kiss.

"What? Don't ya loike moiy accent?" Mungojerrie joked.

"Love it. Just never get a chance to hear you sing." She smiled, leaning into Mungojerrie's arms as she listened to Munkustrap and Tugger sing.

As the evening wore on and the main dance approached, Tatiana grew more and more nervous about the entire thing. _Just remember what Vicki told you – just go with it. You'll be fine, Tatiana._

And then the music for the main dance began to play. Each cat sang, danced or tumbled his or her part perfectly, until they all came together as a tribe.

"_Jellicle Cats, come out tonight!  
Jellicle Cats, come one, come all!  
The Moon is shining bright –  
Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball!"_

_Relax, go with the flow, _Tatiana told herself as she took her place in the group.

The cats moved slowly and in unison, and Tatiana followed suit until she felt something happen to her. All of a sudden, she felt lighter, yet more powerful, and her body started moving of its own accord. In a flash of panic, she glanced around wildly, only to realize that everyone else seemed to also have been possessed by the same power. Forcing herself to relax, Tatiana let the power take hold of her, and soon, she was dancing better than she could ever have dreamed. After a few minutes, she felt a tingling sensation in her tail, before everything returned to normal – everything except her dancing capability. For the first time in her life, Tatiana was able to enjoy her dancing without worrying about it.

And then it was time for that year's Mating Dance. As everyone dropped gracefully to the ground, Tatiana timidly made her way to the centre of the group, feeling terribly alone. Not entirely certain of what to do, Tatiana just stood there, trying to hide her nerves. Three minutes passed, and there was no sign of Mungojerrie. Feeling her heart sink into her tail, Tatiana was just about to dip to the ground when a movement caught her eye. Turning, a slight smile passed over her lips as Mungojerrie cautiously advanced towards her…with a red rose between his teeth.

If the other Jellicles hadn't been paying attention before, they were now.

When Mungojerrie reached Tatiana, he carefully put the rose in her collar amidst gasps and cries of, "Oh, how sweet!" and "Sooo romantic!" Then he gently took her paw and they proceeded to dance slowly together. The dance was nothing fancy, mainly consisting of the two swaying together with a few twirls. All too soon, Mungojerrie was effortlessly lifting Tatiana and laying her across the chest of Asparagus Jr., who smiled at the pair fondly. Mungojerrie ran his paws from Tatiana's shoulders down to her hips to claim her, the final act before the two were officially mates. The two then settled down together, and the others moved in closer to form a giant kitten pile.

"I almost began to worry you weren't coming," Tatiana whispered, cuddling close to her now-mate.

"There was no need. Oi love ya too much."

"I love you, too."

Gently, Mungojerrie took Tatiana's paw and found the bracelet he'd given her. Wordlessly, he reached up to his collar and extracted a small, silver object, which he clipped onto the bracelet.

On closer inspection, Tatiana discovered it was a new charm in the shape of a loveheart. It was, however, larger than the other heart-shaped charm which currently resided on her bracelet, and was inscribed with the words 'Jerrie + Bella forever'. Tatiana gasped. Not knowing what to say, she merely threw her arms around Mungojerrie's neck and kissed him deeply.

Mungojerrie wrapped his arms around Tatiana's waist and drew her closer to him. Allowing his tail to entwine with hers, he deepened the kiss, neither of them caring at that moment if anyone happened to see them.

All too soon, the music had started up again, and everyone jumped up to immediately begin dancing.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, including the other two songs from the Junkyard Singers – one which the group had written themselves, and the other was a special song that was close to Tatiana's heart. Everyone seemed to enjoy the Ball immensely, as did Tatiana. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before, and she was already excited about the next one!

At the end, after Gus Sr. had been chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer, which Mungojerrie explained was a great honour in the Jellicle Tribe, many of the Jellicles came up to Tatiana and Mungojerrie to wish them well for their new life together. One exception was Bombalurina. She didn't like Tatiana, so why should she wish her well?

The other was Tugger. Still jealous of Mungojerrie, he stood off to the side, glaring at Mungojerrie but still managing to look sorrowful at the realization that he had lost his chance with Tatiana. "Oh, Tatiana…I'm sorry I scared you off when we first met…" he whispered regretfully as he turned to go home, his ears and tail drooping in a sign of defeat.

* * *

The young, newly-mated couple gazed uncertainly at each other from opposite sides of Mungojerrie's box. Tatiana dropped her gaze shyly.

"So I guess this is where I'll be living from now on, huh?"

"Only if ya wanna."

Tatiana nodded. "Of course I do."

Mungojerrie smiled softly. "Okoiy. But it ain't 'xactly private enough sometoimes."

"Yeah…" Tatiana gulped, nervous about where this was leading.

"But we can orlways go elsewhere if we wanna be alone, roight?"

"Uh-huh. But where?" Tatiana slowly lifted her gaze to meet her mate's.

Mungojerrie grabbed her paw and, pushing down his own nerves, strutted towards the hole in the fence. "The cave."

* * *

Within a few minutes, the young couple were standing inside the cave. Mungojerrie turned to face Tatiana and ran his claws through his headfur. He blushed, matching Tatiana's pink cheeks.

"Wow, Oi didn't realoize this would be so orkward," he commented, grinning slightly.

"Me, neither," Tatiana admitted. She shuffled her hind paws uncomfortably.

"Oi love ya, Tats."

"I love you, too, Jerrie."

Mungojerrie stepped closer to Tatiana, placed his paw on her jaw and kissed her tenderly.

Tatiana's eyelids fluttered and closed as she returned the kiss, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Gradually, Mungojerrie's nervousness faded away, and his playful side came out. He began to tease his mate by pulling away ever-so-slightly and making her reach forward further if she wanted to say locked in the kiss.

When Tatiana caught on to what Mungojerrie was doing, she began to giggle, instantly forgetting her nerves. At one point when she wasn't quite quick enough to catch Mungojerrie's lips, she whispered to him, "Teaser."

Mungojerrie grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Of course." As he leant forward to kiss her again, he let his tail playfully brush down Tatiana's back before entwining it with her tail.

Still giggling slightly, Tatiana leant back slightly to tease him in return. "I think _your_ name should have 'Teazer' in it somewhere instead of your sister's. It would be much more – fmph!" Tatiana was cut off when Mungojerrie managed to kiss her.

The tom pulled Tatiana closer to him and changed his kiss from playful to passionate.

Tatiana immediately sense the change in her mate's mood and returned his kiss just as passionately, She put her arms around Mungojerrie's neck and pressed her body even closer to his.

Mungojerrie's entire being began to heat up. He left like he was on fire. He felt as he had never felt before. Without breaking the kiss, he swept Tatiana into his arms and gently laid her on the floor of the cave.

* * *

The morning sunlight streamed through the entrance to the cavern and warmed the sleeping figures of Mungojerrie and Tatiana.

The latter was the first to stir. The young queen blinked and looked down at her waist, seeing an arm draped protectively over her slender figure. She smiled and turned her head back to look at her new mate. He looked so angelic when he was asleep. Tatiana couldn't help but plant a gentle kiss on the tip of Mungojerrie's nose.

Mungojerrie shifted closer to Tatiana and mumbled something incoherent. One eye cracked open, and then closed again. The other eye cracked open, before Mungojerrie reopened the other one.

"'Morning, Jerrie."

Mungojerrie glanced down at Tatiana and smiled gently. "'Mornin', darlin'." He leant down and kissed his mate lightly. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, rather. Did you?"

"Mmm. Very." Mungojerrie kissed her again, this time for a little longer.

Tatiana broke off first and rested her head on Mungojerrie's chest. "This is nice," she commented contentedly.

"Mmmmm," Mungojerrie said in agreement.

"I think it's something I'm going to get used to very quickly. I like it." Tatiana smiled.

"Oh, good, yer awoike."

Mungojerrie and Tatiana let out a collective groan as Rumpelteazer's cheerful face loomed up in front of them.

"Talk 'bout ruinin' the mood," Mungojerrie muttered. "Teazer, whoiy do ya orlwoiys 'ave such rotten timin'?"

Rumpelteazer grinned and shrugged. "It's jes' a gift, Oi guess."

Tatiana self-consciously moved away from Mungojerrie slightly. "Teazer, what do you want?" she asked, becoming slightly irritated.

The other queen shrugged again. "Jes' wanted ta see if ya 'ad a noice noight."

Tatiana rolled her eyes as Mungojerrie stood and started advancing menacingly towards his sister. "Teazer, ya 'ave two seconds ta git outta 'ere, or Oi won't be responsible fer moiy actions. One…"

"Orlroight, orlroight, Oi'm goin'," she said, putting up her paws in surrender. "But Oi didn't git an answer."

"Go!" Mungojerrie shouted.

Rumpelteazer flattened her ears and took off out the entrance to the cave.

Mungojerrie sighed and turned back to Tatiana. "Oi'm sorry, Tats. She jes' never seems ta git it."

Tatiana pulled Mungojerrie back down to the ground and put her arms around his waist. "She'll learn. Let's just make the most of the time we have without her hanging around, hmm?"

Mungojerrie gave her a slightly-lopsided smile. "Okoiy," he agreed.


	24. Discoveries

**CHAPTER 24: Discoveries**

"Do you think it's working?" Mistoffelees whispered.

Electra shook her head sadly. "Look," she said, pointed a claw at Jemima and Tumblebrutus, who were cuddled up together.

"I know, but Jemima seems a bit…distracted," Mistoffelees replied hopefully.

"No, she isn't. He's kissing her neck," Electra said bitterly.

"Oh." His voice filled with disappointment, Mistoffelees let his ears and tail droop. It didn't help when Jemima's soft giggle floated across the junkyard.

"Come on, Misto, let's try something else," Electra said, roughly pulling him to her and kissing him.

Caught off-guard, Mistoffelees' eyes widened considerably, before he forced himself to relax into the kiss. It would do no good for him to appear ill at ease with the kiss while they were acting under the pretence of being together. Feeling Electra's arms slip around his neck and her claws run through his headfur, Mistoffelees put his paws on his waist and drew her slightly closer – just enough to fool anyone into believing he was enjoying it. Then again, there was no point in lying to himself – he _was_ enjoying it, which quite surprised him.

And he wasn't the only one. Although she was the one who had initiated it, Electra was still surprised at how good the kiss turned out to be. The softness of Mistoffelees' lips on hers was a new feeling for her, and she rather liked it. However, she quickly erased these thoughts, reminding herself harshly that she was only doing this for one reason: to make Tumblebrutus jealous. Peeking one eye open, she threw a quick glance in his direction, only to find him now paying attention to Jemima's lips. Electra closed her eye and leant into her own kiss more, making a show of affection towards the magical tom.

"Woo-hoo!"

The two cats quickly broke apart and looked up, flushed, to see Tugger grinning down at them.

"Don't you two make the cutest couple?" With a wink, he sauntered away.

"He _had_ to do that, didn't he?" Electra grumbled angrily. When she received no reply from Mistoffelees, she turned to find him staring at her.

Slowly, Mistoffelees leant in and kissed her again, this time, softly and tenderly.

* * *

"What are you grinning about?"

Tugger looked up to see Bombalurina approaching him, her hips swaying as usual. "Oh, nothing. Just Electra and Misto kissing, that's all." He turned away from her. He was still angry with her for insulting Tatiana and didn't particularly want to talk to the red queen.

"Oh?" One eyebrow arched upwards in surprise. "I didn't realize they were together."

"Gee, you really _are_ out of the loop, Bombie. _Ev_eryone knows they've been together for over a week – since before the Ball, in fact."

Bombalurina frowned, but quickly dropped in a flirtatious line in an effort to cover up for her lack of recent social knowledge. "Well, maybe I've just been too…_distracted_…by you," she breathed, moving closer to the tom and wrapping her tail around his thigh.

"Get off, Bombie," Tugger said, pushing the queen away from him and beginning to walk off. "I'm not in the mood." How quickly Bombalurina had been able to put him in a bad mood recently! Usually she was the one to put him in a _good_ mood, but with Tatiana around…and Bombalurina evidently hating her…and Tugger fancying – well, _loving_ – Tatiana…Bombalurina just hadn't been his queen of choice lately.

"Aw, c'mon, Tugs," she pouted, "you know you want me."

"No, Bombalurina, I don't," Tugger replied. He was tired of her games, tired of her nastiness towards Tatiana, and it showed in his voice.

A frown once more became apparent on the queen's face. She was confused – Tugger _never_ used her full name. "Well, then, _Rum Tum Tugger_, perhaps I don't want you, either."

"Good." And with that, Tugger stalked off, his mood become fouler by the moment. He was really starting to hate that queen.

* * *

Etcetera bowled up to Tatiana, almost knocking the older queen over. "Tatiana," she sang out, "there's a handsome tom waiting for you at the entrance!" She giggled.

"Okay, tell him I'm coming." Tatiana turned to explain to Victoria. "I'm going home today. Mareeia – er, Jellylorum – is showing me the way and I'm taking Jerrie to meet my humans." She smiled happily.

"Um, Tats?" Etcetera spoke up. "It wasn't Jerrie I was referring to."

Tatiana frowned. "It wasn't?"

Etcetera shook her head. "It's another cat – no-one's seen him around before. Alonzo's with him. He was asking for you."

"But I don't know any other cats," Tatiana said, very confused. "I'd better go and find out what this is all about."

As Tatiana approached the junkyard entrance, she noticed a tall tom standing next to Alonzo. He was mostly white and a brown-rust colour, not unlike Plato, although he had a few splashes of black on his face and back. Also, his tail had a pattern of black rings alternating with white and the brown-rust colour. Somehow, Tatiana had the strange sense that there was something familiar about his tail, a thought which struck her as odd.

Alonzo was the first to speak. "Tatiana, this tom has been asking for you. Do you know him?"

Tatiana shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Right," Alonzo said, preparing to push the stranger outside the gates.

"Alonzo, wait." Alonzo paused, and she turned to the newcomer. "How do you know my name?"

The tom spoke for the first time since Tatiana's arrival. "My name is Perseus," he said simply. At Tatiana's blank look, he seemed to become slightly disheartened. "You don't recognize my name?"

Slowly, Tatiana shook her head. "Should I?"

"Well, I had hoped…but they obviously didn't tell you about me."

Tatiana frowned, becoming more and more confused. "Who?"

"Our parents."

Tatiana gasped while Alonzo and Etcetera looked on in shock. "What?" She suddenly felt her knees buckle, and she reached out for Alonzo.

Alonzo deftly caught her and helped her stand upright.

"You mean…you…you're my…my _brother_?" she whispered.

Perseus gave a small smile. "Yes, Tatiana. I'm your brother."

"How can we be sure?" Alonzo asked suspiciously.

Perseus turned around and pointed a black claw to his lower back. There, displayed distinctly, was a brown-rust crescent with a black spot near it.

Once more, Tatiana gasped. She gingerly reached out a paw and touched it. "Perseus…my brother. Oh, finally, my brother!" She flung her arms around the tall tom's neck as tears of joy began to trickle their way down her cheeks.

"Tatiana?"

The queen turned around at her mate's confused tone. "Jerrie!"

"Tatiana, 'oo is this?" he asked, coming up and protectively slipping an arm around Tatiana's waist.

"Jerrie, you'll never believe it. It's my brother!" she cried happily.

Mungojerrie eyed the tom in distrust. "Oh, yeah?"

"No, Jerrie, really. Look." She gestured to the markings on Perseus' back.

Mungojerrie's eyes widened. "They're…they're…"

"I know, they're like mine." She nodded frantically. "I can't believe it."

Perseus smiled. "I'm so glad I finally found you. I've been trying to find you for months."

"How did you know my name, though?" Tatiana asked.

Perseus shrugged. "I know mother always liked that name, and I heard she had two queens, so I figured one of them must have been named Tatiana. I took a chance. Tell me, how are they? I know Dad…passed on after I left."

"So did Mum," Tatiana told him quietly. "My…twin…died when was Mum having us."

"Oh."

Tatiana gently took his paw when she noticed his eyes grow misty. Feeling a squeeze from Mungojerrie, Tatiana suddenly remembered the toms hadn't yet been introduced. "Oh, Perseus, this is Mungojerrie…my mate." She smiled contentedly as Mungojerrie pulled her closer to him and offered a paw to Perseus in greeting.

"Noice ta meet ya."

"You, too. I can't believe my little sister is all grown up – with a mate and everything!"

Tatiana chuckled. "Come, we must get to know each other better. You'll have to tell me all about yourself and what you've been doing with your life," she told him, guiding him into the junkyard. The two toms in tow, she headed for the box she shared with Mungojerrie.

* * *

"So you've spent most of your life in Scotland?" Tatiana asked with interest.

Perseus nodded the affirmative. "Yeah. I've lived mainly in Glasgow, but I'm a bit of a nomad, I guess. I prefer to move around."

"Would you please tell me about our parents?" Tatiana asked softly.

"Sure."

Mungojerrie took the opportunity to tactfully slip off, knowing that the two would most likely want to be alone for the moment.

"'Ey, Jers?"

Mungojerrie's eyes searched the darkness when he heard Rumpelteazer's soft voice calling him. Finally seeing her outline, he padded over to her and signalled for them to move away from the two other cats. "Teazer, what are ya doin' 'ere?"

"Etcetera said somethin' 'bout a new cat wif yoo 'n' Tatiana. Is that 'im?" She nodded towards the pair.

Mungojerrie watched his sister, a seriousness in his eyes. "'E's 'er brother."

"What?"

Mungojerrie nodded.

"'Er brother? Oi didn't know she 'ad a brother."

"Oi knew, but Oi didn't 'xpect this," Mungojerrie told her. "She didn't even know 'is noime before tadoiy."

"Oh. Ya'll 'ave ta introduce me ta me 'ot brother-in-law loiter, then." She grinned.

Her brother merely rolled his eyes. "Oi'll introduce ya ta ya brother-in-law loiter, yeah."

"Oi 'ave a feelin' we're gonna git on _reeeal_ good."

* * *

"There she goes, got another tom with her now. And he doesn't even belong in the junkyard!" Electra exclaimed, glaring at Tatiana and the new tom.

"Calm down, Electra," Mistoffelees said, gently placing his paw on her arm. "It's probably not like that at all. She must know him."

Electra snorted. "Don't give me that. I've already heard that from Victoria. That's how many toms now? Four? And she's probably got more we don't even know about."

Mistoffelees frowned. "Four?"

"Yeah, four. Mungojerrie, this new one, Tugger and Tumble."

"In case you hadn't noticed, Tumble is with Jemima. That's why we're doing this," he reminded her.

"She had him there for a while, at least," Electra returned, shrugging indifferently.

"Come on, Electra, just drop it for tonight. Hmmm?" His paw moved down her arm and he gently took her paw in his. Truth be told, he wished he could kiss her again. He had been pleasantly surprised the first time, and wanted to feel her lips on his once more. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not when they were alone. So he settled for watching her lips, avoiding contact with the eyes that so burned with jealousy.

He had been thinking about that kiss all day, and was beginning to wonder why. Afterall, it had all been part of the plan – sort of. But he couldn't get it – or her – out of his mind, and didn't know what to do about it. He wasn't… He mentally shook his head. No, of course he wasn't falling in love with her.

Was he?

Electra turned her head at that moment. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

It took Mistoffelees a moment to realize he had been staring. He quickly snapped out of it. "Uh, nothing," he muttered, looking away and blushing beneath his fur.

Electra eyed him, unconvinced. "Are you sure? You're looking kind of…flustered."

Mistoffelees' cheeks reddened even more. "Uh, no, no. I'm…I'm fine."

"Was there something you perhaps wanted to say?" Electra suggested.

"Uh…" He gulped. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "I can't stop thinking about this morning."

Electra looked blank. "This morning? What about this morning?"

"When…yeah."

"When what?"

"When you kissed me," he whispered fiercely, determinedly not looking at her.

"Oh, that," she said, trying to sound neutral. Inside, however, her heart was fluttering madly. What was he going to say about it? She decided to jump in before he had the chance to say anything. "I hope I didn't take you too much by surprise."

"Well, you did a little," the small tom admitted, "but it was kind of…nice."

Now it was Electra's turn to blush. "You…you really think so?" She was surprised, to say the least, that someone would think she gave nice kisses.

Mistoffelees nodded, clamping his mouth shut in embarrassment.

"Well…I kind of liked it, too," she confessed quietly.

Mistoffelees looked up, startled. "You – you did?"

Electra nodded and looked away.

"Oh."

The two sat in an awkward silence.

"Well, I guess we'd better turn in for the night," Electra said after a few minutes, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Mistoffelees agreed. "Um, Electra?"

Electra turned expectant eyes towards him.

"Would you mind if I…kissed you again?"

Electra stomach flipped. "Ummm, I guess not." She paused. "You're not falling for me, are you?"

Mistoffelees shook his head. "No." _Was that a lie?_ he wondered.

"Good." But even as she said it, her heart sank just a little. The young queen stayed still as Mistoffelees slowly leant in and gently took her lips with his. _I'm not falling for him, either,_ she kept telling herself throughout the kiss, even though, when they parted, Electra found that she had actually quite enjoyed it.

"Goodnight, Electra."

"Goodnight, Mistoffelees."

The magic tom turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Electra sat there for a few minutes, her head resting on her arms. _I can't be falling for him. That would screw up all ours plans. No, I can't love him. I _don't_ love him. I love Tumblebrutus._ Feeling only somewhat convinced, Electra stood and made her way back to her den.


End file.
